Past Perfect Tense
by EllieBear75
Summary: Veronica and Logan are busy juggling their successful careers and their growing family. When Dick is accused of murder, the past comes back, throwing their perfectly balanced world into chaos. Nine-years post MKAT canon compliant. This is my idea of a mini-series reboot storyline.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter Notes:** About 6-months ago, I started a script. Pages and pages of dialogue outlining this story. Recently, I started reworking it into a readable form. Hope you enjoy it._

"I don't want pancakes! We had those yesterday!"

"I want pancakes! Don't listen to her, Mom!"

Veronica took a deep breath and flipped the apple pancakes on the electric griddle. "Lexie, the pancakes are three seconds from being done. You are having pancakes."

The seven-year old crossed her arms in front of herself and tossed her head of blond hair in defiance. "Fine. But I won't eat them."

Her twin brother stuck his tongue out at her from across the table and she glared at him. "Shut up, Linc!"

He threw up his arms dramatically, his eyes dancing with mischief. "I didn't say anything!"

"Both of you, stop it," Veronica ordered as she poured syrup over the plated pancakes. "Can we please just have a nice, quiet breakfast together, without fighting. Pretty please?"

A high pitched squeal echoed through the house, followed by the sound of banging feet. Veronica ignored the sound and marched breakfast over to the table.

Seconds later, a loud thud at the bottom of the stairs announced the arrival of four-year old Jack followed closely by Pony, barking behind him. The small tornado whirled to the table and wriggled up onto his seat while Pony took her place under the table, waiting patiently for a child to drop their breakfast.

"Hi all!" he proclaimed, his blue eyes wide at the sight of a big plate of pancakes. "I lo-ve pancakes! Thanks Mama!"

Veronica rumpled the little boy's shaggy tan hair. "Lexie doesn't want her pancakes. You can have them too, if you want."

"No!" Lexie yelled and covered her plate with her arms. "He gets nothing! These are mine!"

"Then eat them quickly before Dad calls dibs on them," Logan said, appearing downstairs. "You know, I'm the official eater-of-unwanted food. Besides Pony, that is."

He flashed a large grin and a wink at Veronica and she rolled her eyes. Turning her back to the table, she walked to the kitchen island to make herself a plate for breakfast.

Logan came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing the nape of her neck. "Good morning," he murmured into her ear as he lingered a moment. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired. Nauseous," she answered, leaning her head against his, enjoying the silence that had fallen as the kids shoved breakfast in their mouths at breakneck speeds. "You'd think I'd be used to this by the third pregnancy."

"I always feel like I should say sorry, but you were there too so -" he teased lightly as he ran one of his hands over her protruding belly.

"What can I say," she replied. "I'm a sucker for you being all cute with our kids."

Logan released her with a kiss to the back of her head. Pouring himself a cup of coffee, he folded a pancake in two and shoved it in his mouth, leaning against the counter.

"I've got a 9:30 with Mrs. Pratt at the office. Can you pick Jack up from preschool and drop him off at Grandpa's place?" Veronica said, stuffing a fork full of pancakes in her mouth.

"Yeah. But remember, I have surveillance this afternoon, so you'll have to pick up Alexis and Lincoln at school today," he reminded her.

"And we have soccer tonight!" Lexie yelled from the table.

Veronica sighed. "Yes. I remember. Thank you Lexie."

"Well, you forgot last week," Linc added, helping out his sister.

Veronica opened her mouth to reply when Logan piped up. "Hey guys! Go easy on your mom okay? She's got a lot on her plate."

"Yeah! It's hard to grow a baby!" Jack added, puffing up his chest in defence of his mom.

"And work. And run this house," Logan said, wandering over to the table. "And keep you guys - and me - in line."

Lexie let out a giggle. "Daddy, Mom doesn't take care of you."

Logan scoffed, his eyes rolling. "Are you kidding me? I'm the hardest one to look after. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't be an investigator. I'd still be flying airplanes and risking my life. She saved me."

Crossing the kitchen towards Veronica, Logan waved his hand dramatically. "When she found me, I was alone, a shell of a man. She took me in, fed me, clothed me, made me the fine partner and father you see before you today."

The giggling from the table only egged Logan on. With a mischievous grin, he closed the gap between them, wrapping his arms around Veronica's round body, and dipped her backwards, before planting a big, wet kiss on her lips.

The gagging sounds from the table told him his flare had it's intended reaction. Pulling Veronica back up with him, he released her with a chuckle.

Veronica clasped her hand over her mouth, trying not to puke and spoil the moment. She felt the blood drain from her face. Logan noticed, his eyes growing wide.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "Are you okay?"

Veronica pursed her lips together and nodded as she choked back bile.

Clapping his hands together loudly, Logan turned on his heels. "Alright Mars children! Time to bug-out! Everyone, upstairs to brush your teeth and grab your backpacks! The bus to school should be here shortly."

Three children saluted their father in perfect sync. "Yes Sir!" They yelled in various pitch before jumping out of their seats, a wave of chaos and noise as they headed upstairs, with Pony barking behind them.

Veronica let out another deep sigh and took a big sip of her orange juice. Every day was a fine balance in their house, keeping the kids' schedules, and Mars Investigations' work, separate yet not. The kids really had no idea of the work that she and Logan did, and they planned on keeping it from them for as long as they could. It all seemed so normal that none of them really questioned why Daddy wore a gun holster to work and Mommy sometimes went out all night with her camera.

Just as she was savoring the silence, her cell rang. The name lit up brightly – Leo D'Amato – and she glanced up at Logan to see him flinch slightly. Grabbing the phone, she answered.

"Hey Leo! To what do I owe the honour of this morning call?" she said brightly.

"Hey Veronica. Sorry to call you so early," Leo replied, his voice tired and distant. "But a case came up last night that you need to know about."

Veronica frowned. Catching Logan's eye, she gestured for him to come closer. "What happened?"

There was a deep sigh before Leo spoke. "It's Dick Casablancas. I arrested him for murdering two girls last night."

Veronica's body went cold.

"Shit."

"His one phone call was to his lawyer, but he remembered meeting me at the twin's first birthday party and he asked me to call you and Logan." Leo explained.

Logan stood next to her, a deep ridges indented in his forehead.

"Thanks Leo," Veronica replied, holding Logan's gaze. "We'll be in touch."

Disconnecting the call, Veronica's eyes darted to the steps for signs of children before speaking in a hushed tone.

"Dick's been arrested for murder," she said.

Logan's hands ran through his hair, his eyes closing in horror. Veronica placed her palm on his chest as she heard their kids bound down the stairs.

Stepping away from her partner, Veronica raised her voice, forcing happiness through her lips. "Okay kids…put on your jackets and shoes! Everyone outside on the porch!"

A chorus of chatter erupted as the three juggled their bags and clothes. Veronica glanced at Logan, his back turned to her, head lowered, his knuckles turning white as he grasped the edge of the counter for support.

Since the kids were born, Logan had seen less and less of Dick, his free time taken up doing things with his family. Veronica's combative relationship with Dick didn't help, and soon, they only saw each other at the kids' birthday gatherings and the occasional surfing meet-up.

Veronica placed her hand on his back. "Are you okay?"

Turning around, Logan's lips pressed into a tight line, his sad eyes cast downward.

"I'm cancelling my surveillance," he said quietly, so the kids wouldn't hear. "So I can head into San Diego after I pick up Jack."

"Don't do anything without me," Veronica said, taking a few steps back towards the door. "Let me talk to Dad about playing chauffeur to the kids. Then we'll head out together."

The school bus honked on the street. A scream erupted from the group as they all descended on Logan to hug him goodbye. He knelt to give a quick kiss to the top of each child's head, murmuring his love for them.

Veronica threw on her jacket as the three kids ran past her and out the door. Taking a last glance towards Logan, she uttered the words they said to each other every morning.

"Stay safe," she said.

"Stay safe," he replied as the door closed between them.

Veronica didn't have time to obsess. Whatever Dick did or did not do, would have to wait. For now, she had three smaller priorities.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter notes: Sick in bed with a cold means another chapter edited. Three cheers for NyQuil and grandparents who babysit!**_

 ** _*Warning: Discussion of underage sex. Depiction of murder.*_**

"Good morning, Ms. Mars," Kayte called out from her desk.

Veronica hung up her coat near the door and gave a tired smile. "Good morning, Kayte. Any messages for me?"

The young, red-headed receptionist smiled warmly. "A few. They're on your desk."

Veronica nodded and began to walk down the hallway towards her office.

"Thank you," she murmured, already feeling drained. One more week and she knew her energy would return for her second trimester. But today, that week seemed a long ways off.

Hearing voices, she slowed down as she neared Logan's office door, pausing just outside.

"What about his finances? Investments?" Logan said.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Mac said. "The name of the real murderer to magically pop up on the screen?"

Logan let out a loud sigh. "I don't know," he admitted, sounding defeated. "I just don't think he could kill anyone."

Veronica stepped into the doorway, her boots clicking on the hardwood floor announcing her presence. Logan leaned against his desk, his eyes cast downward. Mac sat in one of the chairs, her back to the door.

"Hey," Veronica said quietly.

"Hey," Logan replied, his sad eyes looking up at her.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked.

"Preliminaries on Dick's case," Mac answered. "I've already pulled credit card reports from that night and the few days leading up to it."

Veronica nodded to her friend. "I heard it on the radio, after I dropped off Jack."

Logan looked down at the floor again, staying silent.

"I found everything I could about it online," Mac stated. "The media sure love a sex scandal."

There was a deep silence as everyone in the room contemplated what they had found out from the news.

"So," Veronica began. "Do you think Dick knew the girls were 16 when he –"

Logan's hand shot up into the air, his palm spread. "Just, don't start in on it, alright?"

Veronica opened her mouth for a rebuttal when Mac sped past her, swiftly closing the office door behind her.

Turning her attention back to Logan, Veronica's eyes narrowed with anger.

"Kind of a legit question. Because the way the press is playing it, he had some wild threesome with these two underage girls before –"

"Just stop! Alright?" Logan bellowed, retreating behind his desk. "I know what they're saying and I know it can't be true!"

"What part of it don't you believe?" Veronica yelled back. "The fact that Dick would tie up and screw two teenagers or the fact that he would murder them in a drug-induced haze?"

Logan's hands ran through his hair, grasping it in frustration. "I don't know! I just know he isn't capable of what they are accusing him of!"

"Really? Really?" she spat. "The guy who drugged me and then offered me up to be raped by his brother, isn't capable of killing two girls in some kinky sex act gone wrong?"

Logan's jaw clamped shut, the muscles in his face twitching, his eyes narrowing in anger.

"People change," he said, his voice forced and low. "We've all changed since then. That was a long time ago."

Veronica closed her eyes momentarily against the blinding flash of memory. Her white dress. Limping towards the car. Her gun, pointed at Cassidy, screaming that he raped her. Cassidy stepping off the building.

"Yeah, well, in my head it's still yesterday," she replied through clenched teeth. "Dad will take care of the kids until we get back, but you still need to drop Jack off after preschool. I'll meet you at home after my meeting. We can go from there."

Before Logan could say any more, Veronica quickly left the room, leaving the office door open behind her.

As Veronica sat on their porch steps, finishing off her burger, Logan pulled up in the Range Rover.

"Let's get this over with," Veronica muttered to herself wiping her hands with a napkin. Hiding the empty bag behind a potted plant, she grabbed her drink and made her way down the steps.

Sliding into the passenger seat, Veronica dropped her drink into the cup holder and slammed the door.

Logan glanced from the jumbo drink cup to Veronica, a smirk playing on his lips. "Should I GPS all the bathrooms between here and San Diego?"

"Baby's not big enough to tap dance on my bladder yet. Should be good until we get there," Veronica said and rubbed her belly. "Plus, I went before I left home."

Logan chuckled. "Then you're one up on our kids. Three seconds after I get Jack in his car seat, he tells me he has to pee. So, back into preschool we marched."

"The parenting books seriously underestimated the number of times we would have to beg our children to do things like go to the bathroom," Veronica sighed. "Or bribe them with Skittles."

"Hey - if we're alone, is this considered a 'date'?" Logan said, glancing at her with a mischievous grin.

"Alas, no," Veronica said. "For it to qualify as a true 'date' there must be – A – a fancy meal of some sort and – B – the promise of sex without having to lock our bedroom door."

"Settle for a burger and a quickie in the car, at a roadside stop?" Logan said as he wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"As romantic as that sounds," Veronica said, rolling her eyes. "We aren't teenagers anymore."

Logan stretched his arm across the console, placing it gently on Veronica's knee. "No, we aren't.

An easy silence enveloped the car. Glancing at her partner, Veronica smiled. The deep laugh lines on his face began to show the year since the twins were born. After his last tour, when Lexie and Linc were two-years-old, grey flecks began to streak his receding hair and scruffy beard. But he kept in shape, running and working out, and she still got the same tingle, seeing him naked, as she did when they were younger.

Logan met her glance and smiled, thinking about her now, as his partner, and then, as his lover. How he loved every inch of her as she was right now; from the deep c-section scar across her stomach - that he watched the twin's emerged from in awe - to the silvery stretch marks he would follow and kiss along her belly and breasts. When they were teenagers, she still had the small figure of a girl. Now, he made love to a woman, with rolling hips, pillowy thighs, and supple breasts. And even day, he thanked every God on earth and in heaven that she came back to him.

"I know that it's hard for you to deal with Dick," Logan began quietly. "But he was there for me, at a time when no one else was. And I'm not asking you to forgive him or forget what happened to you – I'm asking you to help _me_ prove he's innocent."

Veronica covered her hand with his, rubbing the back of his hand, back and forth with her thumb. They talked about their time apart – nine years of radio silence – before the kids were born, and every time, she was plagued by nightmares of him, drifting out to sea on his surf board, attempting to take his own life. Part of why she let Dick anywhere near their children was the fact that he was there to care for Logan, when she was not. That, and the kids thought that 'Uncle Dick' was hilarious.

"Okay," she said. "For you."

Logan brought his hand up with hers, kissing her fingers gently.

"Thank you," he replied.

Veronica let out another deep sigh and closed her eyes. If she was going to deal with Dick, she was going to need a quick nap.

"I'm always amazed how you still manage to do that," Logan murmured to Veronica.

The couple sat at the table in the interrogation room, waiting for Leo to bring Dick in to talk to them.

"Do what?" Veronica asked innocently.

"Twist Leo around your little finger," he remarked. "Still. After all these years."

Veronica tossed her long, wavy blond hair over her shoulder. "Just talented, I guess."

Logan chuckled. "Remind me again…you were…what…17 when you dated Leo, and he was…what…25?"

"Dick is almost 40. And those girls were younger than 17." Veronica's eyes narrowed. "If that's where this conversation is going."

"No, no," Logan said, pretending no to know better. "Just waltzing down memory lane."

Veronica pointed her finger at him, ready for a rebuttal when the door opened. Dick, in handcuffs and a prison-issue jumpsuit, came through the door with Leo.

Dick's hair stuck out in every direction, deep bags were under his eyes, and his face covered in rough stubble. Without making eye contact, he slumped in the seat across from them.

"Five minutes," Leo said before closing the door.

As soon as the lock clicked, Logan leaned forward to interrogate their prisoner.

"What the hell happened?" Logan hissed at his best friend.

Dick looked up, his eyes bloodshot and glassy. "I don't know. One minute, we're having fun, the next minute, I'm being slapped awake and there are paramedics and police around me."

"Start from the beginning," Veronica said, her voice a professional monotone. "Where did you find the girls?"

"I didn't find them, they found me," Dick explained. "I was at the launch of Sean Freidrich's new club here in town. And they started hitting on me."

"Did you know they were 16?" Logan asked, pointedly. "Leo said they went to Neptune High, for Christ's sake!"

"I didn't know!" Dick replied. "They were drinking in a club! I just assumed they were 21."

"You couldn't tell?" Veronica countered.

"Not like counting rings on a tree, Ronnie," Dick shot back. "Hot young girls are all pretty much the same, naked. How was I supposed to know?"

Veronica rolled her head back, looking at the ceiling, trying to hold back from punching Dick in the face.

"Did you suggest the hotel or did they?" Logan continued, trying to ignore the anger radiating from Veronica.

"They did," Dick replied. "It's near the club."

"Who's idea was it to tie them up?" Logan asked.

"Theirs," Dick said. "We ordered champagne, did some drugs, and they got all kinky. Made me rip the sheets and tie them up."

"Did you tie the ones around their necks?" Veronica asked, moving on to some of the information Leo shared with them.

"No!" Dick said. "All I remember is having the time of my life with these two, and then the drugs kicked in and everything went blank."

"Who had the drugs? You? Or did Sean provide them yet again?" Logan said, a look of pain crossing his face at the memory of Carrie Bishop.

"No, man," Dick said. "These girls had good shit. That's another reason why I didn't question their age."

"What did you take?" Veronica asked.

"I started with some pot on the way over." Dick held up his fingers to count off the drugs. "Then Sean gave me some more pot at the club. Then these girls gave me some super wicked GHB, and back at the hotel, we did more of the GHB with the alcohol."

Bile rose in Veronica's throat, but this time, it wasn't from her pregnancy.

"So then, you could have done it, and just don't remember," Veronica spat.

"But I didn't!" Dick exclaimed. "I swear to God, I didn't kill them!"

Pushing her chair back with a screech, Veronica stood, grabbing her purse. "I'm done. He's all yours," she announced and bolted for the door.

Banging her hand on the glass, the guard opened the door for her and within seconds, she was out in the hallway, heaving her burger into the nearest trash can.

A hand came to rest on her back. "Are you okay?" Leo asked.

Veronica wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and rose. "I'm fine. Baby just rejected the burger I ate for lunch."

Leo let out a laugh, his hand still lingering on her back. "You're pregnant again?"

"What can I say, she keeps asking, and I keep providing," Logan interjected, walking up to the two. He leaned over and kissed Veronica's head as Leo dropped his hand.

"Thanks for letting us talk to him, Leo," Veronica said. "Can you keep us updated, if anything else comes to light?"

Leo nodded, stepping back towards the interrogation room. "I will. Let me know if you find anything too."

"We will," Logan muttered. "Thanks Leo."

The detective nodded and disappeared into the room. Wrapping her arms around Logan's waist, Veronica leaned her head against his chest.

"Let's go," she said quietly. "If we leave now, we can pick up the kids from soccer."

Logan nodded, his mind working overtime to process everything Dick told them. Together, they made their way out to the car in silence.

 _ **End notes:**_

 _ **And yes, Kayte76...the receptionist is named after you. I stole her original name for another story (Sandy) and yours was the first one that popped into my head. lol**_


	3. Chapter 3

"You know," Veronica began as she dabbed the grease off of her pizza slice. "I always thought I would be that mom that fed her kids nothing but organic food, bread made from scratch, and all that stuff."

"But then reality set in?" Logan responded over the thundering noise at Chuck E. Cheese.

"Remember when the twins were little and I spent the day making homemade organic apple sauce?" she sighed, taking a bite of her dinner.

"Remember how they hated it and we had to throw it all out after a few days?" Logan countered. "Our kids are happy and healthy. Pizza after soccer practice won't kill them."

"Says the man who spent three years eating hotel food," Veronica smiled.

Lexie, Linc, and Jack ran past the table, screaming, pursued by some random kids they had met on the game floor.

"It gives us time to talk," Logan said with a chuckle. "Plus, Jack usually sleeps in his bed all night, when we do this, and not in ours."

"True," Veronica said, dropping her crust on her plate and picking up a raw carrot to eat. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Dick," Logan replied, wiping his hands and tossing the napkin in an empty pop cup.

"Still thinking about our conversation in the car?" she asked.

"Dick doesn't seem to think anyone was out to frame him," Logan said.

"But if he didn't do it, it's the only logical explanation," Veronica began. "And it just seems like too much of a coincidence that the girls went to Neptune High."

"I'm surprised Leo managed to keep that out of the media," Logan said. "You still planning on calling Principal Fennel tomorrow?"

Veronica giggled. "I still can't believe Wallace is a Principal. It seems so grown up for someone who still eats Mac and Cheese from a box, for dinner."

"But so much easier to get your hands on someone's permanent file, isn't it?" Logan smiled.

"I'll get those, and I'll spend some time talking to their friends," Veronica said. "I don't know if Leo is actually going to investigate the girls."

"It didn't sound like it," Logan muttered. "I think he's pretty convinced Dick did it."

Veronica looked across the table at Logan's hard eyes. Reaching out, she covered his hand with hers.

"How about this…if you put the kids to bed, I'll call Wallace tonight," she offered. "That should speed things up a bit."

Logan nodded in agreement, his lips forming a tight line.

"What's wrong?" Veronica asked.

"Think there'll be another memorial fountain erected for these girls?" Logan said, his eyes looking down at their joined hands.

Veronica took in a sharp breath. Lilly Kane. Another murdered Neptune High student. Her best friend. Logan's girlfriend. The dedication video Logan made for the fountain's unveiling was what began to break the cold, cold ice between Veronica and Logan. 20 years, 3 kids, and 1 dog later, here they were, together.

"Depends on how much money their parents have," she said dryly.

"Terrible, but true," Logan replied as the kids ran back to their table, out of breath.

"Dad, we need your help," Linc gasped. "There's some big kid at the video shooting game that won't leave until someone beats his score, so you need to go beat his score so we can play!"

Logan quirked his eyebrow at them, conspiratorially. Standing, he unbuttoned the cuffs to his sleeves and rolled them up to his elbows, in preparation to go into battle.

"Come on, kids. Let's put all of dad's expensive military training to work, shall we?"

His little crew cheered for their hero as they marched off to go defeat the bad guy with them. Veronica just shook her head and smiled, her hand dropping down to her belly.

"Any wonder why I wanted another one with you," she said to herself, rubbing her protruding baby bump happily.

Veronica stood under the giant rain-showerhead in their bathroom, her eyes closed, savoring the time alone.

It took some time to convince Wallace to make copies of the girls' files for her, and even more time to get him to agree to let her talk to their friends.

Principle Fennel was deeply protective of his students and was devastated to hear that two of them may have been murdered by Dick, of all people. He even chided Veronica for helping Logan find out who 'really' did it, convinced that Dick was to blame.

The door to the bathroom opened and shut, and Veronica glanced through the glass to see Logan standing by the sink, his hands already working to undo the buttons of his shirt. She smiled and closed her eyes again, letting the water wash over her.

The click of the shower door made her eyes open again and she let out a deep breath as Logan came up behind her, pressing his naked body against hers, his hands grasping her hips. He kissed the nape of her neck and she let out a sigh of contentment.

Turning to face him, she placed her hands on his muscular chest. "Are the kids asleep?"

"Out like a light," he replied with a grin, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Doors are locked?" she asked.

"Downstairs doors are locked and the alarm is on," he said, kissing her ear, letting his lips lingered for a moment. "As are our bedroom door and the bathroom door."

Veronica bit her bottom lip in anticipation. "Well then, as you were," she instructed.

Logan's kisses continued from her ear and down her neck, his hands guiding her back against the tile wall. She gasped as he lifted her, her legs coming up around his waist in a move they had perfected years ago, his body pressing hers against the cool tiles.

For a while, nothing mattered but them, as they hid from everyone else in the world. Just Veronica and Logan – not mom or dad or boss or friend - for a small time, just the two of them, together.

Later, as Logan pulled a fresh t-shirt out of his dresser, he broke their one rule in the bedroom.

"What did Wallace say?" he asked as he pulled the white shirt over his head.

"No talking about work in the bedroom," she said, pulling on a pair of sleep shorts under one of his old t-shirts.

"Two orgasms doesn't buy me some rule-breaking?" he teased.

"Should have tried for three," she replied and climbed onto her side of their king-size bed.

Logan rolled his eyes and slipped into bed on his side, shimmying along under the blankets until he was next to her.

"Come on, this is important," he said, his face growing hard and serious.

Veronica rubbed her eyes with her palms. "Fine. Wallace will do it, but he's not happy about it."

"Did he give you their names?" Logan asked, since Leo would not release that information even to them.

"Yeah. Chantel Peters and Emily Johnson," she said quietly, thinking for a moment about their families.

"Did he say anything about them?" Logan prodded.

She shrugged. "Guess they were kind of wild kids. All sorts of rumours were flying around the school about them today."

"Like what?"

"Wallace said they were false, but kids were saying that they liked to party with a lot of interesting people," Veronica stated. "Like bikers and such. Some girls were saying they heard that the girls turned tricks on the weekends to make extra cash."

"If that's true, then they could have been hired to target Dick," Logan hypothesized.

Veronica placed her hand on Logan's cheek, gently. "It's just a rumour, Logan. Wait until we have more facts before you start drawing your conclusions."

Logan dropped his gaze from hers. He was about to speak when there was a small knock at the door. Veronica smiled and crawled out of bed to answer it.

Jack and Pony stood in the hallway, the small boy rubbing his eyes with one hand while hugging a big stuffed bunny in the other.

"I had a bad dream," Jack whimpered.

Veronica let out a sigh and picked up her son, carrying him to the big bed. Logan smiled and pulled back the covers.

"Rough night, little man?" he said and turned off the lamp on his bedside table.

"Yeah," the boy murmured as Veronica placed him on the bed.

Maneuvering herself near Logan, Veronica lay on her side as Jack snuggled into her arms. Behind her, Logan tossed the blanket over them both before curling his body around Veronica's, his arm reaching over her to place his hand on Jack's stomach.

"I love you," Logan said softly next to Veronica's ear.

"I love you too," Veronica replied.

"I love you too," Jack whispered.

Pony jumped up to the foot of the bed and made herself cozy in the rest of the blankets. Within minutes, the entire house was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Striding across the quad at Neptune High, Veronica inhaled deeply, trying to calm her butterflies. Over the years, she had visited Wallace here many times – for coffee or cases or to break the news that she was once again pregnant with "not Piz's" child – and each visit gave her little pangs of anxiety.

One day, her children would go here. Would they have an easier time than she did? Would the other kids know they were the descendants of the infamous Aaron Echolls? Would the fact that she and Logan chose to live a decidedly middle-class lifestyle, and not the 09er life Logan's savings account could easily allow them, cause them trouble?

Stopping by Lilly's fountain, she exhaled. Would they have to explain about Lilly and Logan and her and Duncan? Pressing her palm to the cool, black marble, she closed her eyes, momentarily hoping her kids would have have happy, normal, drama-free lives.

With one last glance at the memorial, Veronica turned and hurried towards Wallace's office inside the school.

The student behind the desk, flashed her braces at Veronica warmly as she approached.

"Maybe I help you?" the young brunette asked, eagerly.

"Yes, I'm here to see Principal Fennel," Veronica smiled, trying not to giggle at Wallace's title.

"Don't worry about buzzing for me Suzy," Wallace said with a chuckle, leaning against the door frame to his office. "I can sense trouble coming a mile a way."

Veronica shook her head and laughed, walking around the desk to give Wallace a warm hug.

"Hello stranger," he said, releasing her from his arms, adjusting his glasses on his face.

"Hello to you!" she said happily, walking into his office. "And not _stranger_! We just saw each other on New Year's Eve at my dad's place."

Wallace nodded and closed the door. "Vee, that was nearly three months ago."

Veronica stood near a chair on the other side of his desk. "Wow. Has it been that long already?"

"Yes," Wallace said with chuckle, taking a seat in his chair behind his desk. "So how's everyone keeping?"

Veronica sat, resting back in the chair comfortably. "Good. Busy. Lexie and Linc are in soccer. Jack loves preschool this year. Logan's booked solid with cases. And, oh, I'm pregnant again."

Wallace's lips formed a thin line and he shook his head at her. "Damn, girl. Aren't you two done yet?"

Veronica held her palms up and shrugged dramatically. "Guess not."

"You know, Piz sent me the cutest picture of Matilda at Christmas," Wallace added, a smirk twitching on his face.

Veronica rolled her eyes. "I'm sure he and his girlfriend, Sarah, are very happy with their one child, living their bohemian existence in Greenwich Village. How many languages does little Matilda know now? Seven or eight?"

Wallace chucked. "Why do you have to be like that?"

Veronica crossed her arms. "Why do you have to be like this?" she countered.

Wallace let out a sigh and pulled a thick envelope from his drawer and dropped it on his desk.

"I just gotta make you work for this information a bit first," he replied with a small laugh. "For old times sake."

Veronica stared at the envelope, making no move to pick it up.

"So, what's your professional opinion on Chantel and Emily? Good kids, bad crowd?"

Wallace leaned forward on his desk and sighed.

"They were smart. Really smart. Like, straight-A students. But they had a bit of a wild side. Both were reprimanded in Junior high for climbing the side of the school to the roof, on a dare. And a couple of times, they got in trouble with me for with their antics."

"Like what?"

"Like setting off a smoke bomb in the boy's locker room, so they guys were forced to run out, half-naked," Wallace said, shaking his head. "Or when they stripped another girl's new car of its tires."

"They did that stuff and they weren't suspended or expelled?" she asked.

"Could never 100% prove it, so they walked," Wallace chuckled. "Kind of like you putting the bong in Logan's locker, all those years ago."

A tight smile pulled across Veronica's lips. At the time, planting the drug paraphernalia in Logan's locker was the perfect payback for his constant teasing. It wasn't until a few years later that she heard about the beating he took from Aaron over the incident. Now, the memory invoked a deep sadness in her.

"How about the rumours of their partying?" Veronica continued. "Or that they may have been involved with prostitution?"

Wallace scratched the back of his salt-and-pepper hair.

"I don't think they partied any more or less than the other kids in this school. And I highly doubt the other things they are saying. The rumours I hear on Monday mornings, about what went on during the weekends, would make you want to send your kids far away to a lovely boarding school."

Once again, Veronica pushed the thought of her kids surviving high school in Neptune out of her head.

"What about their home life? Anything out of the ordinary?" she continued, trying to stay on topic.

"Not really," Wallace shrugged. "Emily's dad pilots private planes for the 09er crowd and her mom owns a little shop, downtown. Chantel's parents both work for Kane Software."

"Along with most of the city," muttered Veronica.

"I did talk to Amy last night, and she told me something interesting," Wallace said, leaning closer to Veronica.

"Guess it helps to be sleeping with the school guidance counselor," Veronica stated with a smirk.

Wallace scowled at her. "You want to know this or not?"

"Yes. Fine. Sorry," she remarked, leaning forwards. "You know that snark is my natural first response."

"Amy said that Chantel was ditching last class on Fridays. So Amy intervened, and on Monday, Chantel told her she and Emily had found after school jobs, bussing tables," Wallace stated.

"So, lots of teenagers get jobs," Veronica said.

"Not at The River Styx they don't," Wallace hissed.

A chill ran down Veronica's spine. "They were hanging out with the Fitzpatricks?"

Wallace leaned back into his chair, his arms crossed. "Yep. Amy said that Chantel thought it was 'cool' and she was meeting 'interesting people'."

Veronica shook her head. "They had no clue, did they?"

"Nope," Wallace said. "Amy found out last week and had an appointment to speak to Chantel's family about it on Friday."

Veronica squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, her mothering instinct kicking in.

"So they took up with the Fitzpatricks for shits and giggles? What were they thinking?"

"Veronica, I don't think they knew what they were getting themselves into. They were two middle-class teenage girls, with way to much time on their hands, to indulge some crazy made-up drama," Wallace said.

"So were they involved with drugs?" she asked.

"I honestly don't know. But I'll tell you this, in my experience, if you're looking for where this began, get Mac to check their email and texts. Dollars to donuts, those girls were lured into the Fitzpatricks' world, online."

Veronica cringed. A year ago, Mars Investigations was hired to track down an 09er teen from Neptune High, who ran away with someone she met online. Logan found her in L.A., drugged up and being pimped out by the 45 year old man who lured her with the promise of making her a movie star. Veronica was still not sure how Logan managed to not beat the guy to a bloody pulp, before he turned him over to the police.

"Thanks. I'll get Mac to start running those checks ASAP," she said. "So, which one of their friends can I talk to?"

Wallace shook his head. "Nope. Not going to happen, old friend."

Veronica sat forward in her seat. "What? Why not? You said last night –"

"Vee, Amy made a good point when we talked about it," he began. "I could lose my job for giving you this info. Amy could lose her job for giving me the info I just gave you. If I let you interrogate a student –"

Veronica held up her hands. "Say no more. I will thank you for the conversation – and the info that did _not_ come into my possession through you - and say good-bye."

Wallace smiled, pushing the envelope towards her. "I will say this, having kids has made you less combative."

Veronica reached for the envelope a smirk crossing her lips. "That's actually Logan's influence, but thanks for noticing the personal growth."

Wallace let out a chuckle. "Fine. So the guy has a few good qualities."

Veronica stood and shoved the package in her messenger bag. "Never going to get over it, will you."

Wallace stood and walked around his desk toward her.

"Get over Logan stealing you from your best friend?" he said. "No. No I won't."

A sharp pang of regret sliced through Veronica's heart. While Logan was serving his last tour, Wallace was there almost every day, helping her with the twins. When Logan returned, the family slipped into a blissful haze of quiet domesticity, leaving Wallace behind. She didn't mean to ignore her best friend; life just seemed to get in the way.

"It was never his fault," she replied quietly.

"It never is," Wallace said as he walked to open the door for her. "Take care, Vee. See you at the next kid's birthday party."

Veronica lips tightened into a firm line. "Take care, Wallace. Say 'hi' to Amy for me."

Taking a sharp breath, against the tightness in her chest, Veronica hastened back to her car. Once inside, she closed her eyes tightly, letting a few tears fall. Some days, she missed Wallace so much. But with her business and the kids and Logan, it always seemed that there was never enough time for anyone else.

As she started the engine, her phone rang. Pressing the Bluetooth button on the steering wheel, she answered.

"Hey." Logan's voice filled the cab.

"Hey," she replied, wiping her face. "How was preschool, Jack?"

"Jack's not with me," Logan replied with a cough.

"What? Where is he?" Veronica gasped, panic washing over her.

"Your dad picked him up," Logan said. "I got a call from Dick's lawyer that his bail hearing is this afternoon."

Veronica frowned. "But it's Thursday. Dad has physio on Thursdays."

"Yeah," Logan said slowly. "He's going to drop Jack off at the office to hang out with you guys this afternoon."

There was a slight pause as Veronica comprehended the magnitude of what Logan was saying to her.

"So, you're telling me," she began, her anger starting to rise. "That you're breaking our hard and fast rule not to let the kids come to the office."

"Veronica –"

"A rule that _you_ came up with, and _we_ agreed on, before you last shipped out," she spat. "A rule that, when combined with our 'no nannies' rule made me almost lose my mind trying to juggle my career and two infants while you were gone."

"Ver –"

"A rule -" she yelled. "That was put in place for our children's safety, so clients wouldn't see them, and so the kids wouldn't get involved in what we did!"

"I get why you're mad," Logan said quickly, trying to get a word in edgewise. "But I'm sorry! This was the only solution. I have to be there for Dick."

"To do what?" Veronica replied. "Drain the kid's University funds to bail out a potential murderer?"

"I have more than enough money to do both," he shot back.

"Oh, that's right. _You_ do."

Logan's deep sigh filled the space. "Don't be like that, Veronica. You know what I mean."

Veronica covered her eyes with her hands and shook her head. "What am I supposed to do with Jack? I have clients this afternoon."

"Give him my iPad and let him watch Peppa Pig on YouTube, in Mac's office with her," he said.

Veronica dropped her hands, rolling her eyes to the ceiling. "That's some stellar parenting advice. Thanks a lot."

"Fuck, Veronica! I'm trying!" Logan's voice echoed through the car.

She paused, tears coming to her eyes again.

"Fucking pregnancy hormones," she sniffled, wiping her face once more.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I didn't mean to –"

"Fine…just…whatever," she said, choking back her tears. "I gotta go."

"Veron –"

Veronica disconnected the call before he could say any more. Glancing at the dashboard, she immediately regretted her actions, but made no move to call him back.

"Stay safe," she whispered, before putting the car in gear and starting her journey to the office.


	5. Chapter 5

Logan sat in the gallery, directly behind the defendant's table, his leg bouncing nervously. His brain switched between thoughts of Dick's case and thoughts of how to smooth things over with Veronica when he got home. So far, he couldn't come up with an answer for either.

"Mr. Echolls."

The woman's voice caught Logan by surprise and he quickly stood from his seat.

"Sandra Hopkins," she said, extending her hand to Logan.

The tall woman, with rich sepia skin, cocked her eyebrow at Logan, running a quick glance down him in that lawyer way that made him feel like he was on trial. Her dark black hair was pulled back into a large, tight bun, and when combined with her three-inch heels and grey DKNY suit, gave her a commanding presence in the room. Logan had a sudden surge of confidence knowing that Dick was not being represented by San Diego's version of Cliff McCormick.

"Thank you for calling me, Ms. Hopkins," Logan said as he shook her hand.

The lawyer gave him a tight smile and walked through the swinging door to the desk, dropping her briefcase on top.

"Well, thank you for coming. As I said on the phone, things seem to have escalated quickly with Mr. Casablancas' case and I want to make sure it is handled properly," she stated, snapping her briefcase open with her finely manicured fingers. "And since you seem to be his only 'family' he spoke of, I wanted to be sure you were consulted."

Logan gripped the low wooden wall between them. "I understand. Have they lifted the suicide watch yet?"

She shook her head, grimly, leaning back against the edge of the desk. "No. And he's become worse. Yesterday, he was talking about his own death. This morning, after I talked to you, he began rambling incoherently about someone or something that I'm not too sure made sense."

"What did he say?" asked Logan.

"He was going on about needing to see 'Beaver'," she said, crossing her arms and frowning. "At first, I thought he was on some sort of sexist tangent, but then I realized that 'Beaver' was a person or an actual animal, like a pet."

Logan closed his eyes. _My name is Cassidy_.

"Cassidy," Logan whispered. "His brother's nickname was 'Beaver' in High School."

"I didn't know he had a brother," Sandra replied.

"He did. Cassidy committed suicide almost 20 years ago," Logan replied, grimacing as the scene of Cassidy's death played in the background of his thoughts.

Sandra let out a deep breath. "Well, that may play in our favour. After seeing him this morning, I think that a psychiatric evaluation is in order. It'll also buy us at least 30 days to work on his case."

Logan rubbed the back of his neck, thinking about what that could really mean – 30 days of life. Logan knew all too well that California had the death penalty, and if Dick was found guilty, he wouldn't be sent to a psychiatric facility; he'd be sent to death row.

"You here to bail out your buddy, Logan?" Leo said from the aisle, his voice cutting through Logan's thoughts.

Logan adjusted his gaze, his eyes narrowing. "If I need to," he snarked.

Leo glanced around the room, which was now beginning to fill with people. "Where's Veronica?"

"Working," Logan snapped, turning towards the detective. "I'll tell her you say 'hi'."

Leo nodded, stepping closer to Logan. "You want some advice? Go back and live your life with Veronica and the kids, and walk away from Dick Casablancas." Leo stated, his voice lowered. "I wouldn't want that guy around my kids, anyway."

Logan licked his lips, his hands balling into fists at his side, readying himself for a fight. Since Logan found out that Leo and Veronica spent time together – both before the kids and after – while Logan was overseas, a simmering hostility lingered between the men. Logan remembered the sharpness in his heart when Veronica told him, with great joy, all about the times "her friend" Leo helped her with the twins, or brought them a gift, or surprised them with dinner. But Logan saw the look of longing Leo still had in his eye, every time she was around, even if Veronica wouldn't acknowledge it. A look that made Logan want to punch him blind.

"First off, my relationship with my family is none of your Goddamn business," Logan hissed, stepping closer to his rival. "Second, Dick never turned his back on me when I needed someone, and I don't plan on turning my back on him now."

For a moment, neither of them moved, standing eye-to-eye. It was Leo who finally took the first step back, his hands coming up, defensively.

"Your life, Echolls. Not mine," he said, before moving to take a seat on the prosecution's side.

"Damn straight it's my life," Logan muttered before taking his seat again.

A moment later, Dick was led into the court room by two burly guards. He was dressed in his grey suit that Logan had picked up, at Sandra's request, and it appeared that he had showered, but had not shaved. If he was on suicide watch, Logan thought, they may not have given him a razor.

Dick gave him a smirk and a two-finger salute before sitting down at the table. His lawyer immediately leaned in to talk to him privately. Dick nodded several times, his face becoming grim. He gazed around the court room, as if looking for someone, causing Logan to look around as well, hunting for whomever Dick was searching for.

Dick leaned closer to the dividing wall, placing his cuffed hands on top. "Hey Logan," he said. "Where's Beav?"

Logan's stomach churned. "He's not here, Dick."

Dick frowned. "Why? I'm his brother. That's what you're supposed to do: support your family."

Logan placed his hand on Dick's. "I'll be here for you Dick," he said, his voice cracking with emotion. "Like you've been there for me."

"Thanks dude," Dick smiled before turning to face his lawyer again.

Logan slumped against the wooden bench, letting out a deep breath, trying to keep his emotions under control. Somehow, things just got worse.

Fear kept Logan sitting on the beach far too long. After the judge shipped Dick off for a 30-day psychiatric evaluation, Logan walked out of the court house in a daze and stumbled into a paparazzi frenzy. Nine years later, the vultures still remembered his own brush with a murder charge and lobbed questions at him as he tried to make his escape.

But the thing that shook him the most was the sight of the parents of the girls, crying, holding on to each other on the courtroom steps as they spoke to the media. They looked to be about the same age as him and Veronica.

If he and Veronica had a baby, when they were together in college, their child would be only slightly older than these girls. It was a thought that set off a wave of fear for his own children that was so strong, it nearly paralyzed him.

So Logan took off to the beach. To think. To hide. To regroup before heading back home.

Stopping for a moment at their front door, Logan took a deep breath before slipping into the house to face Veronica.

"Where were you?" Veronica called out from the kitchen the minute his foot hit the hardwood. She didn't even turn around from whatever she was doing at the stove.

"San Diego," he said, toeing off his shoes, hoping he got all the sand out first.

"Leo called hours ago," she stated. "Where were you after that?"

"I haven't been ratted on since Trina left home," Logsn snarked, looking around for signs of the kids before the inevitable argument began.

"He was concerned," Veronica said, turning away from cutting into the piping hot pan of lasagne.

Logan rolled his eyes, leaning on the edge of the counter. "Yeah. I'm sure."

Veronica put down the knife and wiped her hands on her jeans. "He told me Dick was transferred to psychiatric care."

Logan dropped his head, closing his eyes to block out the memory of Dick being dragged out of the courtroom, calling for his non-existent brother.

"It's so fucked up, Veronica," he said quietly, his voice quivering. "Even more than it was before."

Veronica came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her head into the curve of his back.

"I know," she whispered. "But we'll find out what happened. One way or another."

For a moment, they both took comfort in the syncing rhythm of their breathing.

"I thought you were mad at me," he said.

"I am," Veronica replied. "But I still love you."

Logan chuckled, turning to wrap his arms around her. "So then, you're waiting until the kids are asleep to yell at me?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you'll regret your decision to let Jack come to the office, soon enough," Veronica replied, pulling away from him and returning to her job of plating the food. "Can you call the kids for dinner, please."

Logan furrowed his brow, walking to the bottom of the stairs. "Come and eat, guys!" he yelled to the second floor.

A thundering of feet echoed as the kids came out of their rooms and ran downstairs, with Pony following close behind.

"Why did Jack get to go to your office?!" exclaimed Linc the moment he saw Logan.

"Yeah! You're always telling us we can't go!" Lexie griped, giving her best pout face to her dad.

Logan glanced in horror at Veronica as she calmly walked with two plates of food to the table and placed them in front of the twins' chairs.

"Well, like I said before, it was your Dad's decision," Veronica stated, putting her hands on her hips. "You take it up with him."

"Just throwing me under the parenting bus, aren't you," he muttered, his eyes narrowing at Veronica.

"Yep," she said, before turning back to the stove to grab the other plates. "Jack, tell Daddy what you want to be when you grow up."

Jack looked up from his seat, his big eyes full of love. "I'm gonna be an im-besta-gator! Like you, Daddy!"

Logan squeezed his eyes shut. This was the last thing he wanted to hear. Even 'actor' he could have dealt with.

"So am I!" Lexie joined in, shaking with excitement. "Aunty Mac told Jack that Mom was just like Nancy Drew in school! I love those books at Grandpa's house! I can learn to be like her too!"

Logan opened his eyes to catch Veronica glaring at him from behind the counter.

"Why didn't you tell us you guys were so cool?" Linc added, excitedly.

Logan let out a deep sigh and slid into his chair. "We didn't tell you guys about what we did because it's not the kind of thing we want you guys to do."

"But didn't Grandpa do this stuff before you guys?" Linc asked, showing off his natural curiosity again. "He told us that used to be his business."

"Yes, but your Grandpa got hurt so badly, doing this stuff, that he still has problems," Logan said. "That's why he had to retire."

"And take care of us!" Jack stated happily.

"Yes, and help take care of you guys," Veronica said with a smile, sitting down with her plate at the table.

"So, is it dangerous for you guys?" Lexie asked, her eyes wide with interest.

Logan caught Veronica's eye as she frowned with concern.

"No Lexie," Logan said, beginning his lie. "We don't take dangerous cases anymore. Your mom mostly does her lawyer thing, and I do stuff like track down information for people. Nothing that could get us hurt."

The kids all looked at each other, as if seeing if everyone was going to believe what their Dad was telling them.

"Can Linc and I come to the office?" Lexie asked again. "Because if Jack got to it's only fair…."

"Yes Lexie, you guys can come," Veronica finally said with a sigh. "Now, this is the end of the discussion. Everyone eat before your food gets cold."

The mother had spoken. The family quickly dropped the topic to discuss other parts of there day, as Logan mentally chastised himself for choosing to let the kids into their investigative world.

Later – after the dishes, the baths, and the bedtimes – Logan found Veronica in the study, files and papers spread out in front of her on their big oak desk.

Leaning against the door frame, Logan crossed his arms, frowning. "What's all this?"

"Everything pertaining to Dick's case," she said, leaning back in the soft leather executive chair. "I thought we could go through it together, so we're on the same page."

"Really?" he asked, walking towards the desk. "Did Leo tell you why Dick was sent for a psych evaluation?"

"Yes," she replied. "I know he believes that Cassidy is still alive."

Logan came over to her side of the desk, leaning against the edge. "I didn't think you'd want any part of this, once you heard."

Veronica offered her palm out to Logan and he gently placed his hand in hers.

"You were there when he jumped, too," she said quietly.

"I'm not the one Cassidy raped," he replied. "You are."

Veronica looked at their clasped hands. _You're not a killer._ Logan's words from that night, echoed in her brain. So, when she wouldn't shoot Cassidy, he ever so gracefully stepped off the edge of the roof, falling to his death.

"Have you and Dick ever talked about that night on the roof of the Neptune Grand?" she asked, rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb.

"He's never asked me. And I've never offered." Logan replied. "But he read the papers after. He knows that Cassidy was a killer."

"I'm sure that 50 percent of why he jumped was probably fear of prosecution for the bus killings," Veronica said, dropping his hand and turning her attention back to the files. "I'm sure being molested by Woody Goodman was the other 50 percent."

"What about what he did to you?" Logan said, moving slightly to catch her eye. "You don't think that played a part?"

Veronica's cold gaze lingered for a moment on Logan before turning away again.

"I don't think Cassidy was remorseful about anything he did the night of the party. And neither is Dick," she answered coldly as she began pulling papers out of file folders. "Now can we please drop it and get down to business."

Logan nodded, quietly circling around to the other side of the desk to take a seat in another chair. His mind flashed to the sight of her, passed out on the lawn chair near Shelly Pomeroy's pool, as he placed a lime slice between her teeth, holding a glass of tequila in his hand. Logan's stomach turned in disgust with himself. Some days, he was sure he would spend the rest of his life doing mental penance for his actions that night.

"Wallace gave me a good lead today that made me think that you could be right about these girls being set up," Veronica said. "They worked bussing tables at the River Styx."

"What?" Logan said, coming out of his trance. "How the hell do two teenage girls get mixed up with the Fitzpatricks?"

Veronica shrugged. "Mac is running checks on their social media accounts and texts. But I think what we need to do is find out who Dick got mixed up with to make the Fitzpatricks want to take him out in this way."

Logan leaned back in his chair, his hands running through his hair. "I can't see Dick getting in deep with drugs. He smoked a lot of pot but only did the other stuff when he partied."

Veronica pushed a file towards Logan. "This is a list of businesses that Dick invested in, with names of some of his partners. Maybe a business deal went sour?"

Logan opened the file to glance at the top page. "This isn't the kind of set-up that happens when you cheat someone out of a few dollars. If the Fitzpatricks did this, it's a major message to Dick. And maybe others."

"If he pissed them off, why didn't they just kill him?" she asked. "Why get the girls involved? Why did they have to end up dead?"

"Because the Fitzpatricks are sadistic fucks?" Logan replied, closing the file.

A heavy silence fell between the couple as they contemplated the Fitzpatrick family. Over the years, Sherriff Marcia Langdon had successfully cleaned up the Balboa Police Department. However, when it came to the criminal element in Neptune, the only thing she had succeeded in was driving it deeper underground. And the Fitzpatricks were major players in that world.

"Those poor girls," Veronica said quietly. "Why would they get involved with them?"

"Yeah. Because we were out playing tennis and attending book clubs every weekend when we were their age," Logan said, frowning. "Why did you or me or Lilly or Duncan do any of the ridiculously stupid things we did when we were that age?"

Veronica gave a small, breathy laugh. "Because. We were invincible."

Logan's jaw twitched as he nodded. "Yeah. Exactly. Until we found out we weren't."

Veronica's hands dropped to her belly, rubbing her bump protectively. "Now I get why my dad wanted to put me in a large hamster ball when I was a teenager."

Logan grinned. "I'll see what I can do about getting a couple of those for the twins in a few years, when they turn 13."

Standing, Logan walked around the desk to Veronica and offered her his hand. She took it and he gently pulled her up to stand.

"Why don't you go and take a shower," he said, kissing her forehead. "I'll go through some of this and then come to bed."

Veronica placed her hand on his chest and smiled up at him warmly. "I'm so tired, I don't have the strength to argue. Don't be long, okay?"

"Okay," he replied as he watched her leave the room.

Looking down at the papers on the desk, Logan let out a deep sigh. "Alright Dick," he muttered. "Let's see how you got yourself into this mess."


	6. Chapter 6

The small click of the bathroom door opening woke Veronica from her deep sleep. Through her heavy lidded eyes she spied Logan, a dark blue towel tightly wrapped around his chiseled hip bones, as he made his way through the room to his dresser.

"Are there any children in our bed?" she whispered from the middle of the mattress, unsure if any small people were near her, sleeping soundly.

Logan glanced over their large bed, checking to see if someone had crawled in while he showered. It was not out of the ordinary to have all the kids pile in with them, first thing in the morning. But today, they were miraculously kid-free.

"Nope," he replied. "All clear."

"Then, maybe you should drop that towel, Lieutenant," Veronica said, rolling to face him, her voice still thick with sleep.

"You know, the kids are up," he replied, clutching the edge of his towel, flashing her a wicked sexy grin. "They're just watching cartoons downstairs before breakfast."

"I'm not trying to start anything," she replied, stretching her arms over her head and yawning. "I just like a bit of a show some mornings. Makes me remember all those times we would spend the entire day in bed."

With a quick glance at the bedroom door, Logan quirked his eyebrow at her before letting his towel drop to the ground.

"Better?" he asked cheekily.

Veronica ran her eyes up and down his rippled physique, her pupils darkening as she thought about all the things she wished they could do alone, naked, together.

"Better," she said with a big grin, raising herself up on one elbow. "It almost makes me forgive you for not coming to bed last night."

Logan grabbed a pair of black boxer-briefs from his drawer, turning away from Veronica so she could watch his muscular behind as he pulled them on.

"Couldn't sleep so I crashed on the couch in the office," he murmured. "On the bright side, I did intercept Jack trying to get into our room, around midnight, and got him down in his own bed again."

Spinning back towards Veronica, he came and sat on the edge of the bed near her, leaning over to kiss her forehead.

"Plus, I've already gone for my run with Pony, and threw an egg-bake in the oven for breakfast," he added.

Veronica shimmied closer to him and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Were you working on Dick's case?" she asked, resting her hand over his as he leaned on the bed.

Logan nodded, his eyes cast down, sadness pulling across his face.

"Yeah," he said, pursing his lips to hold back any more information.

"Well, we've already broken our rule about talking about cases in the bedroom, so we might as well talk about it while we're alone" Veronica stated. "Did you find anything in the files?"

Pulling away from her, Logan stood and walked past his side table to the closet. Sliding the shutter door open, he reached inside and grabbed a green dress shirt off a hanger.

"I think Sean Freidrich may have something to do with Dick being framed," he said, pulling on the shirt and buttoning it. "Dick was one of his partners in the two clubs he owns in Neptune."

Veronica pulled her legs up underneath her, sitting cross-legged above the covers, and gathered her long cotton nightgown between her legs.

"So do you think Sean's mixed up with the Fitzpatricks?"

Logan ran his fingers through his wet hair and let out a deep sigh.

"I don't know. I'm really just playing a hunch," he said, walking back to the dresser and grabbing a pair of jeans and socks from two more drawers. "I started researching some of Dick's other business contacts last night, but my head kept going back to Sean."

"It would make sense, if Sean was still involved with using drugs," Veronica said. "I mean, if he was supplying drugs to Carrie, he may have some long, deep ties to the Fitzpatricks."

Logan dropped himself on the edge of the bed and began pulling on his socks. "That's what I was thinking. I highly doubt Sean got clean since I last saw him. Especially if he's smoking pot with Dick at his club."

Veronica raised herself on her knees and shuffled to Logan at the end of the bed. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders from behind, she pressed her body to his back.

They hadn't spoken Carrie Bishop's name in years. Every so often, some music reporter would track Logan down to comment on a piece they were writing about Carrie's murder. And each time, Logan would calmly tell them he didn't discuss the matter, then disappear to the beach to go surfing, alone. Veronica knew that while Carrie was never the love of Logan's life, there was always going to be a place in his heart for the girl he cared about, but couldn't save.

"If you want to go talk to him, I'll go with you," she said, her lips close to his ear.

Logan rested his hands on her forearms wrapped across his chest. "Thanks. I think I'll take you up on it - if for no other reason other than you can stop me from punching him if he says something stupid."

Veronica kissed the side of his head. "Okay. You set it up and let me know."

Logan stood and smiled down at her as he pulled on his jeans. "Feel free to stay in bed longer. I've got the kids covered this morning. I'll even drop Jack off at Preschool and do pick-up."

"God, I love it when you're sucking up to me," she teased, rubbing her baby belly as it gurgled for food.

Logan made his way to the door, throwing her a wink. "I've gotten pretty good at it over the years."

Veronica bit her lip as it curled into a grin. "Yeah. I'd say you've become an expert."

Logan laughed as he left, closing the door behind him. Once he was gone, her smile fell to a frown. Logan's history with Sean – Carrie's one-time music video director and lover – could be clouding his judgment, she thought. She hoped Sean was a legitimate lead, but if he wasn't, she didn't know if Logan could let it go.

With a deep sigh, Veronica pulled herself out of bed, attempting to take on the day with some enthusiasm.

Later that morning, Veronica knocked on the oak doorframe leading into Mac's office.

"Hey Q."

Her friend peeked out from around a bank of computer screens on her desk, her short, spiked hair bobbing as she moved.

"Bond," Mac smiled. "Did you get the credit card info on Mr. Patrick I sent you?"

"Yeah, I did. Thanks," Veronica said as she entered the room, closing the door behind her. "Seems like I have a date with my camera, Mr. Patrick, and whomever he's seeing at the Camelot every Monday afternoon."

"Sounds like a wild party," Mac laughed as Veronica plopped herself down in a swivling black office chair across the desk from her.

"Can you do me a favour?" Veronica began, lowering her voice. "I need background checks on everyone on the list of business contacts for Dick. As well as data on the actual business investments themselves."

Mac frowned. "Sure. But I thought Logan was pursuing that lead."

Veronica nodded and crossed her arms over her chest, leaning back in her seat. "Sean Freidrich's name came up and I'm worried that Logan's going to fixate on him and leave out some potentially important leads that could be found elsewhere."

"Okay, but it's going to take a bit of time," Mac replied, picking up a pencil and tapping it on her desk.

"Concentrate on everyone other than Sean for now," Veronica directed. "Then we'll see what progress Logan has made with Sean by the time you finish."

"Sounds like a plan," Mac said with a smile, sticking the pencil behind her ear.

"And Mac –" Veronica began as she rose from her seat. "Let's keep this between you and me."

Mac threw Veronica a conspiratorial wink. "No problem."

"Grandpa!"

Jack's legs were running in mid-air before Logan even placed him on the ground, as he pulled his son out of the car seat. The boy's feet hit the pavement and he was off like a shot, down the sidewalk towards Keith's front door.

"Hey kiddo!" Keith called from the porch. "Got a big bowl of Macaroni and Cheese waiting for you at the table."

Jack launched himself up the steps, pausing to quickly hug Keith's leg, before continuing his trajectory into the house.

Logan followed down the front sidewalk, carrying Jack's backpack and jacket with him.

"Was expecting Veronica today," Keith said with a wide grin as Logan approached.

"Doing penance for yesterday," Logan chuckled. "Thanks for your help, by the way."

Keith patted Logan on the shoulder as the two men entered the house. "How mad was she?"

"So mad she tossed me to the kids to be picked apart," Logan sighed, dropping Jack's things on the seat near the door. "Like seagulls after a dead fish."

Keith let out a loud laugh, striding into the open kitchen. Jack was already sitting at the small table, happily devouring his lunch.

"Got time for a coffee today, Logan?" Keith asked as he approached the coffee pot.

Logan stretched his arms above his head and yawned. "Sure. Didn't get much sleep last night. Would appreciate it."

"Relegated to the couch?" Keith said as he poured a large cup of coffee for his son-in-law.

"No," Logan replied as he stepped up to the kitchen counter. "Up working on the case."

Keith pushed the cup of coffee towards Logan, casting a glance at Jack as he continued to eat his lunch as quickly as humanly possible.

"I heard on the news about what happened at the bail hearing," Keith said, his voice dropping to avoid Jack overhearing. "I'm sorry, son. I know Dick has been a good friend to you, over the years."

Logan nodded silently, looking down at his reflection in his black coffee. He remembered the look of sadness on Dick's pale, worried face, the times Logan woke up in the hospital, after his overdoses. It was a look that made him only want to drink more, to try and forget.

"I'm done!" Jack announced, hopping off his chair and running over to his grandfather.

"I think you may have broken your Mom's record," Keith exclaimed, picking up the boy to sit on the edge of the counter. "Fastest Mac and Cheese eater in all of California!"

Jack flashed Keith an orange cheesy grin. Keith reached over to the sink and grabbed a damp cloth. Returning, he washed the remains of lunch off the boy's face.

"Grandpa, I'm gonna be an im-besta-gator like you and Daddy," Jack announced proudly, putting his hands on his hips.

Keith caught a glance at Logan's face as it tightened into a frown.

"What happened to being a dinosaur scientist?" Keith asked his grandson, placing his hands on the counter on either side of him.

Jack paused, his small frown matching his father's.

"I do both," the boy proclaimed.

Logan and Keith laughed, causing Jack's face to light up with another big grin.

"Well, a paleontologist is kind of like a detective," Logan stated, reaching across the counter and giving his son's head a playfully rub. "You're just searching for clues to find dinosaurs instead of bad guys."

Jack flipped himself around and crawled across the counter towards Logan. Quickly moving his coffee cup out of the way, Logan caught him in a hug as Jack wrapped himself around his dad's neck.

"Okay Daddy," Jack said into Logan's ear. "I go play dinosaurs right now."

Logan kissed Jack's forehead and slipped him off the counter in his hug, releasing him when the boy's feet hit the floor. "Sounds like a plan. Have fun, little man."

Jack darted into the living room, immediately zeroing in on a basket filled with plastic dinosaurs. Grabbing the container, he proceeded to dump the contents directly onto the floor before tossing the basket on the coffee table, and dropping himself into the pile of tiny beasts.

"I wouldn't worry too much, Logan," Keith said quietly, taking a sip of his own coffee. "The kids will be what they will be. Lord knows I learned that with Veronica."

Logan continued to watch Jack play, lost in his thoughts of his children; remembering the day, with fear and excitement, that he and Veronica decided to try and start a family. How they talked about the things they would do differently than their own parents. The decision to protect them from Veronica and Logan's chosen careers. And the absolute shock when they discovered they were pregnant - after only trying for one month - realizing they would become parents sooner than they expected. The joy and terror of seeing not one but two babies in their ultrasound, knowing, in that moment, their lives would never be the same.

"We just want to try and protect them," Logan said quietly.

"We all want to protect our children, Logan," Keith replied. "But they are who they are and they become who they become. And we still love them, and they still love us. That's what matters."

Logan swiveled back towards Keith with a sigh. "Thanks for the advice. Again."

A warm smile tugged at Keith's lips, spreading to a twinkle in his eye. "Anytime."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Well, so sorry it took a while to update this story. There have been a whirlwind of personal issues I have had to deal with that have kept me from writing much lately. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for your patience.**_

The hammering dance music assaulted Veronica's ears as she walked through the door of the club. Her hand fell to her baby bump, hidden under a billowy black camisole top.

"If this baby develops a thing for Electronica, I'll be pissed," she yelled above the music at Logan.

Logan's mouth turned up in a smirk and he rested his hand on her hip, guiding her through the crowd. The two wove their way to the long bar that was crammed with people two-deep trying to get the attention of the shirtless male bartenders.

"What do you want?" Logan yelled in her ear, causing her to flinch.

"Club soda," she yelled back, transfixed by the shimmering perspiration dancing on the pecs of the bartenders. "Ice. No bartender sweat, if possible."

Logan kissed the side of her head and gave her hip a squeeze before releasing his hand. "I'll give you your own personal show later," he teased.

Veronica puckered her lips and blew him a kiss. He responded with a playful wink and turned to wade through the crowd of young partiers. It took only a few seconds before some girl with pink streaks in her long blond hair, placed her hand on Logan's bicep – stretched under a plain black t-shirt – and reached up to whisper in his ear. Logan looked down at her and shook his head, a kind smile on his lips as he rejected her advances. It was times like this that Veronica regretted not putting a ring on it.

Turning towards the club action, she glanced around at the undulating crowd of people around her, highlighted by strobing coloured lights. At midnight on a Friday night, it seemed that everyone was moving, even if they were sitting down.

Veronica never had a taste for this life, even when she was in her twenties. Back in the day, Piz had taken her to see a few bands at the clubs, when they lived together in New York, but she was more interested in people watching than actually dancing or listening to the band. Maybe it was her mother's alcoholism – the memory of finding Lianne in a seedy dive bar when she left them all those years ago – or the number of times she snapped photos of cheating spouses sharing a drink with their lovers, huddled in dark corners of the bars. Or maybe it was the one time she and Logan went to a club, with their fake I.D.s back in college, and the entire night was spent watching girls hit on her boyfriend with no regard for her presence.

"Didn't run off with anyone while I was gone?" Logan spoke in her ear, holding her drink out in front of her.

Veronica took the glass with a chuckle. "Not a lot of people hitting on pregnant old women."

"Really?" he replied, leaning down to kiss the expose nape of her neck. "Because I'm pretty sure you're still the sexiest girl here."

Veronica let out a sigh and rolled her eyes as a tingle of satisfaction ran through her.

"How about this –" Logan said, bringing his lips to her ear. "We find Sean, rake him over the coals, then rent a cheap hotel room and spent the next few hours having crazy, noisy, sex."

Veronica shifted, pressing her back against Logan's body, feeling his excitement at this idea. The kids were safely tucked into bed, and Mac was sleeping over in their guest room to babysit all night.

Turning quickly to face her partner, Veronica threw him a predatory glance, her tongue darting from her mouth to moisten her lips. The second trimester of her pregnancies always brought with it a voracious sexual appetite, and by the way her body and mind responded to Logan's idea, this pregnancy would be no different.

Pressing her lips to his, they lingered for a moment together, the beat of the music vibrating their bodies. Pulling away, a wicked smile stretched across her face.

"I think I'm further along then the doctor estimated."

Logan laughed before taking a quick swig from the bottle of his lite beer. "Come on," he said, taking her hand. "Let's go find Sean."

Veronica and Logan wove their way through the crowds of people, scanning the tables around the perimeter of the large club. Jerking her head skyward, Veronica directed Logan's attention to a mirrored balcony jutting from a second floor. Nodding, Logan glanced around, scanning for the stairs to the second floor. Taking Veronica by the arm, he led them towards a lit hallway on the other side of the club. The "exit" sign glowed bright over the red emergency door, but to the left, a black swinging door blended in with the surrounding hallway walls.

"I'll go first," Logan said, pushing the door open and glancing up the dark staircase.

"Okay," Veronica replied, a shiver of adrenaline running through her.

At the top, Logan pushed another swinging door open, confidently striding into the large room. A glass wall overlooked the club and the lights from the ground illuminated the space. Young women were dancing to the music streaming through the speakers; men hanging around the edges, sipping their drinks and watching. Leather couches ran along the opposite wall and there, in the middle of it all, sat Sean Freidrich, arms spread across the back of one of the large sofas, looking like a low rent Jim Morrison, surrounded by peons and posers.

A muscular hand caught Logan's arm and he swung around to face a burly bouncer.

"Who the fuck are you?" the bearded bouncer growled into Logan's face.

A smirk twisted across Logan's face and Veronica held her breath, wondering if he was going to deck the guy or negotiate.

"Old high school friend of Sean's," Logan snarked loudly. "Here for the reunion."

The bouncer's unibrow wrinkled as he eyed the couple. Releasing Logan's arm, he focused across the room to Sean and waved his giant hand in his direction. Sean squinted, his smiling lips dropping to a tight line as he met Logan's stare. His hand gestured for them to come towards him, before waving off the people draped around him.

Logan's hand slipped to Veronica's lower back, making their way past the scantily clad girls on the dance floor. As they approached Sean, Veronica felt Logan's body stiffen with military control. She glanced up to see his eyes go hard and cold at the sight of Sean.

Stopping in front of the glass coffee table, Veronica's eyes dropped to take an inventory of the drugs that lay scattered on top. Ashtrays with discarded roaches; several baggies with colourful pills; a small bowl of coke and spoons.

"Quite the set up you have going here Sean," she said above the noise.

Sean rubbed his nose and tossed Logan a crooked grin. "You looking to party Logan? The whole wifey and kiddies thing getting a little too boring for you?"

Logan stepped past the coffee table so he was toe to toe with Sean, his imposing frame dominating the space.

"Fuck you, Sean. You know why I'm here," Logan spat at him.

Sean spread his arms across the back of the couch again and looked up at Logan. "No. I don't. I thought your beef with me died with Carrie."

This time, Veronica placed her hand on Logan's back to steady him. She felt his muscles twitch and she knew that every fibre of his body was holding him back from punching Sean.

"What happened with those girls? Dick gave you a lot of money over the years for your clubs. Did your credit run out with him? Or was it the drugs?"

"Look, I know it may be hard for you to believe, but I had nothing to do with those girls. Nothing," Sean said, rolling his glassy eyes at Logan.

In an instant, Logan dropped one hand past Sean, grabbing the back of the couch.

"Then who the fuck did?" Logan growled in Sean's face. "Dick's life is on the line you asshole! I don't care what you told the police. I want whatever it was you didn't tell them because I know there is more to it. And if I have to dig it up myself, I will come back and hang you by your balls from the ceiling of this club, you hear me?"

Sean's face went pale and fear darted across his eyes. Veronica knew full well that the butler's son was full of bravado, but when confronted, he would shrink from any serious fight.

"Want me to get rid of them, boss?" the bouncer's voice boomed from behind Veronica. Her eyes stayed fixed on the scene between Logan and Sean, waiting to intercede if needed.

Sean's eyes darted between Logan and the bouncer before Logan eased himself back upright.

"No - we're - cool," Sean stammered slightly.

Logan dropped to sit beside Sean and Veronica joined him, staying close so she could hear what he had to say.

Sean looked around before bending his head closer to them. "The girls were couriers. They were the ones who brought my drug order that night."

"So the Fitzpatricks sent them?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah. Usually it's some dude named Chris who couriers for them, but for some reason, they sent the girls instead," Sean said.

"Why?" asked Logan.

"Don't know." Sean shrugged. "Maybe they wanted to come to the club opening. They were really eager to stay and party so I let them, because, hey, the more hot girls the better."

Veronica cringed. "Even if they were under age?"

Sean shrugged again but said nothing.

"Did you or Dick owe the Fitzpatricks money?" asked Logan.

Sean shook his head. "Nope. Liam loves us. We pay our bills and we send people who want product at the club to him. Win, win situation."

Veronica exhaled deeply. "That's a lovely marketing arrangement you got there, Sean."

"You know anyone who would want to set up Dick?" Logan said.

"Hell no," Sean replied. "Everyone loved Dick."

Logan glanced back at Veronica, his tired eyes fixed on her. She patted his knee and gave him a tight smile.

"I think we have what we came for," she said.

Logan nodded to her and stood, turning his attention back to Sean.

"Look Sean – this isn't about you and me. It's about Dick. So if you think of anything else, let me know."

Sean's eyes narrowed suspiciously but he nodded his understanding.

Logan turned, winding his arm around Veronica's waist. The two made their way past the bouncer, down the stairs, and out of the club. The cold night air gave Veronica goosebumps and she crossed her arms around herself and shivered.

"Now what?" she asked, looking up at Logan.

Logan's forehead wrinkled, glancing down at her seriously for a moment before his face softened. Placing a kiss on her forehead, he gave her a tight smile.

"Come on. Let's go somewhere private and unwind," he said, wrapping her in his arms.

Veronica closed her eyes and leaned her head against his chest. Her mind was spinning. Fitzpatricks. Drugs. Sean. Dick. This could all turn very dangerous very quickly. She pushed the thoughts out of her brain for a moment.

"Good idea," she murmured. "Let's go."

Veronica lay naked, staring at the ceiling of the motel, her body humming happily, her mind a wonderful blank state of nothing. Near the end of the bed, Logan ran his fingers gently up her foot, along her calf, turning at her knee, and brushing back down. She reached out beside her and dropped her hand down to his knee, her head shifting slightly to rest against his foot next to her on the pillow.

"Well, that was fun," he chuckled.

Veronica turned and kissed the side of his foot. "I miss making noise during sex. Now we have to be quiet with to her kids around."

"Well, we could be louder, but I don't feel like explaining to the kids why Mommy was screaming at Daddy for 'more' in the middle of the night."

"Agreed." Veronica giggled. She closed her eyes and focused on Logan's fingers tracing her body.

They lay quietly for a few moments, each savoring the afterglow, before Logan broke the silence.

"You know, its been a while since you and the kids visited Lianne and Hunter. Maybe you can take some time away from the office and go with them for a week, soon."

Veronica opened her eyes and let out a sigh. "If you think I'm going to let you take on the Fitzpatricks on your own, you're crazy. We've been in tight situations before. It'll be fine."

Logan's hand travelled up her thigh to rest on her protruding stomach, his thumb rubbing circles around her navel.

"Yes, but if it isn't -"

"I'm telling you, it will," she stated firmly, her hand coming to rest over top of his. "We can do this safely. I know you're worried about me and the kids, but don't. We've had difficult cases before and its been fine."

A heavy silence fell in the room.

"Just promise me, if it shows an inkling of danger..."

"...the kids and I will pack up and leave." Veronica finished his thought. "I promise."

Logan sat up, moving his long naked body so it hovered over Veronica's, his face now lingering above hers. Softly, he brushed his lips across hers before she caught them gently with her teeth. Dropping his hips between hers, he slipped easily into her again and she let out a small gasp as they connected.

That was the last they spoke of the case for the rest of the night, focusing instead on each other, letting the rest of the world fall away for a little while longer.


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay! Ground rules – " Veronica declared, holding up her index finger towards her children, while pressing her back against the door to Mars Investigations.

"No touching stuff," Linc called out, moving side to side on the balls of his feet trying to channel his excitement.

"Correct," Veronica said and raised another finger in the air. "Number two –"

"Inside voices," Lexie said with a smile.

"Right. And number three?" Veronica looked down at Jack.

"No playing with the water," the little boy said, his eyes darting to the floor.

"Yes," Veronica said. "Let's try and keep the water in the water dispenser this time, and not all over the floor. Okay?"

Logan nodded along with his children – a crooked grin across his lips - as they all listened intently to Veronica's instructions.

The couple had arrived home too late in the morning – after sleeping through their cell phone alarm at the motel – to take any of the kids to their scheduled activities. So it was agreed that today would be the day the kids were allowed to come to the office. Mac had spent her time with them that evening regaling the kids with stories from Veronica's tamer cases – dog-nappings, stolen guitars, and lost loves – so they were primed for the adventure. Veronica thought it less of an adventure and more of a bandage-being-ripped-off-arm-hair situation, but nevertheless, decided they should just get it over with. Logan opted to stay relatively quiet, knowing that it was probably in his best interests to do so, since he was the one who got them to this point in the first place.

With a resigned sigh, Veronica opened the old wooden door and released her children into the office space.

"You're here!" squealed Kayte with delight, clapping her hands and jumping out of her chair. She scampered around her desk, stopping directly in front of the kids. "I haven't seen the twins since they were very, very little!"

"Hi Kayte!" Jack said, waving his hand excitedly at her. "I brought Linc and Lexie with me to see you!"

"And I'm so glad you did." Kayte rumpled the little boy's hair and he blushed happily.

Logan closed the door behind the group and paused, leaning against the frame, watching the scene play out in front of him. Linc and Lexie had their mouths pursed in fine lines, their eyes narrowed as they scanned the room. Veronica stood, arms crossed over her belly, in front of them, her eyes darting back and forth between all the kids.

"This is it?" Lexie sighed with a small frown.

Logan let out a small snort-laugh at the sound of her disappointment.

"Yep. This is the big, mysterious detective agency," Veronica stated, sweeping one hand in the air. "Kayte works the phones and front desk and down the hall are mine, Dad's, and Aunty Mac's offices. Why? What were you expecting?"

Lexie shrugged. "I don't know. Like 'wanted' posters for bad guys you needed to track."

"And big white boards with lists of clues and things," added Linc. "Maybe a telescope or binoculars in the window so you could watch out for people on the street."

"Sorry to disappoint you, buddy," Logan said, walking over to his son and ruffling his hair. "Most of our work is done on computers now."

"Yeah, like right now, I'm going through lists of purchases on someone's credit cards on the computer," Kayte said, gesturing her long red manicured fingers towards her desk. "And before that, I was running some checks on someone's phone records."

The kids looked at Kayte with blank stares; Veronica could tell this was not the exciting information they had been hoping to hear.

"Come on and see Aunty Mac's office. She let me watch movies on her computers," Jack said and darted past Veronica, down the hall and straight to Mac's door.

Knowing Mac was at home today, Jack flung open the door and raced in. When his family caught up, he was happily spinning around and around in Mac's office chair and squealing.

"Woah! Now this is cool!" Linc said as he approached Mac's large computer screens.

Veronica stepped around everyone to gently stop Jack's chair from spinning. He wobbled slightly and covered his mouth.

"A lot of what we do is online investigating," Veronica explained, turning her attention to the twins. "Every time you pay for something with a credit card or debit card, the bank tracks it. There are cameras at intersections, tracking cars for the police. People post information on things like Facebook about themselves and others. Cell phones have phone numbers and texts that are saved and can be tracked. They also have GPS which allows people to find where their phones are – and can show us where a person carrying that phone is."

All the kids were staring at Veronica, their mouths slightly open, trying to comprehend what she was saying.

"What Mom means," Logan added, stepping closer to her. "Is that we can find out a lot about a person and what they do or don't do just based on what we find online. That how a lot of our investigating is done."

"So –" Lexie began, her voice dropping. "You're like spies?"

Logan and Veronica both burst out in a laugh and looked at each other.

"Not really," Logan said. "Spies usually work for a government. And they don't usually tell people they're spies."

"I know, it's kind of hard to understand, sweetheart," Veronica said, crouching to look Lexie and Linc in the eyes. "That's why we wanted to wait until you were older to explain."

Linc frowned. "So, you don't even have a magnifying glass?"

Veronica shook her head. "Nope. Sorry."

As Veronica rose, the kids took another glance around the office. Bookshelves. Windows. Couch. Desk. Nothing out of the ordinary to catch their excitement.

"Can we get ice cream now?" Jack asked, hopping off the chair and walking over to take Logan's hand. "I'm hungry."

Logan looked down and affectionately squeezed Jack's hand. "We sure can. Unless your brother and sister want to stay a little longer."

Lexie bit her lip, her eyes darting between her parents with suspicion; Logan couldn't help but smile at how much she reminded him of Veronica at that moment.

"What about your offices?" she asked.

Veronica shrugged. "Just more of the same. You can see them if you want, but they're nothing special. We don't even have any pictures of you guys in them."

"Why not?" asked Linc.

Veronica let out another sigh and glanced towards Logan. "In case someone gets mad at us for giving them bad news. Bad news they asked us to find. We don't want them to know that we have a family."

"Is that also why you and Dad aren't married?" Lexie said, folding her arms exactly like her mom's.

"And why Dad's last name is different from ours?" Linc added.

Veronica reached up and rubbed her eyes, trying to keep her patience with her inquisitive children.

"Your Dad and I love each other; we don't need an expensive wedding or jewelry to prove it to the world. We know we love each other and you know we love each other and that's all we need," she said.

"As for your last name –" Veronica took another deep inhale. Did she really want this to become a conversation about Aaron?

"Because Mars is just a way cooler name than Echolls," Logan interjected. He tossed a wink in Veronica's direction and she exhaled with relief.

"But boys and girls need to be married to have babies," Jack stated. "Teacher says so at school."

"No you don't," Lexie snapped at her little brother. "Cynthia at school has two moms and they aren't married."

A thick silence fell in the room and Veronica closed her eyes, hoping beyond hope that Kayte would come in and interrupt this conversation. Jack's lower lip began to quiver in response to his sister's admonishment.

"No, Jack, you don't need to be married to have babies. And boys can love boys and girls can love girls, too," Logan said, bending down to lift the boy up on his hip and kissing him gently on the forehead. "But we'll talk about all that tonight at bath time; just you and me. And Lexie, every morning, I wake up more in love with your Mom than the day before. Like she said, we don't need a wedding to prove that we love each other to anyone."

Veronica opened her eyes, feeling them glisten with tears as she caught Logan's dark eyes sparkling back at her. Taking a few steps around the twins, she pressed her palms against Logan's chest, rising on her toes to kiss him gently on his grinning lips.

"Me too!" cried out Jack from Logan's side.

Veronica kissed the tip of Jack's nose and he giggled. Turning back towards the twins, she took a step and knelt to their height. Instantly, they scurried to her, wrapping her in a big hug. She kissed each of them on the cheek and wrapped her arms around them both.

"You know you guys can talk to us about anything," Veronica stated, glancing between them. "But let's talk about all these things at home. Okay?"

"Okay Mom," Linc said.

"Okay Mom," Lexie said.

"Good. Because I need ice cream too," she said with a small laugh before releasing them to stand up again.

"Last one to the front door is a rotten egg!" Linc called out before bolting out the office door.

"No fair!" Lexie squealed before running after her brother down the long hallway towards Kayte's desk.

Veronica rolled her eyes at Logan. "So much for 'inside voices'."

"I'll be quiet," Jack whispered, placing his finger up against his lips.

"Thanks buddy," Veronica said with a smile and started walking down the hallway after her two eldest children.

Pony barked happily, bounding after a tennis ball as it skipped across the grass. After an early dinner, and an early bath., the family headed out into the back yard - the kids in their pajamas and sweaters - to enjoy the crisp evening air.

Jack, Linc, and Lexie were playing pirates on the gigantic wooden play structure which took up a good part of their large backyard. When Logan came back from his final deployment - when the twins were still small - he immediately set about to over-compensate for his absence. Veronica came home from work one day to find a crew of workmen erecting the monolithic structure in their back yard. Boasting three slides, four swings, and two "floors" in the tall climbing turret, Veronica was positive it was larger than their first apartment.

On this evening, Veronica and Logan sat on the back step of their deck, drinking iced tea, throwing the ball for Pony, and watching to make sure no small pirates fell out of the "ship."

"So, have you had time to formulate a plan for the Fitzpatricks?" Veronica asked quietly, keeping her eyes still fixed on the kids.

"Yeah," Logan answered quietly, tossing the ball a little further for Pony. "I was going to talk to you about it on Monday."

"Now's as good a time as any," she said. "Shoot."

Logan rubbed the back of his neck and stretched, arching his back dramatically. "I think I need to go under cover. Find a crappy motel. Hide out. Get a disguise and fake identity going - start asking around about running some drugs for cash and see if they take the bait."

"Then what?" she said, shifting nervously on the step. "What's your end game?"

"I want to talk to Liam. I think that if I can talk to him, I can get a better read on things."

Veronica shook her head. "Too risky. It's all too risky."

Logan let out a deep sigh. Picking up Pony's ball dropped near his feet, he hurled it haphazardly towards a bunch of bushes around the edge of the back yard. Pony gleefully crashed through the plants in pursuit.

"Shit, then I don't know," Logan said. "You got something better?"

"Yeah. I think so," she began. "If Sean and Dick were chummy with Liam – sending business his way and all – then Dick probably has his number in his contacts so he can get product directly from him. I'll just finesse Leo a bit and get access to Dick's phone – which was probably confiscated at the time of his arrest. Then Mac can hack Liam's number for any texts that may connect him to the girl's murders."

There was a short silence as Logan contemplated her idea. "When you say 'finesse' –"

"Just a blow job. No kissing."

"Veronica – "

"I'm kidding," she said with a giggle, knocking her shoulder into his. "I'll explain to Leo that my illegal investigation could help point his legal investigation in the right direction. That's all."

Logan crossed his arms, his shoulders hunched as he avoided Veronica's eyes. "I still can't believe your dad let you date him."

"He was probably just glad I wasn't dating you," Veronica shot back, her irritation at Logan's jealous streak growing. "And I'm sorry – how old were you when you and Kendall were...you know...whatever-ing?"

"Not the same," Logan muttered.

"What? Because I'm a girl?" she snarked, her leg beginning to bounce as her blood pressure rose.

"Those girls – Emily and Chantel – I can't help thinking about the fact that if we had a kid, back in college, our daughter or son could have been one of their friends," Logan said slowly. "Did they think that getting involved with these older guys was supposed to be fun? And what happens when Lexie is that age? Would you allow her to date someone in their twenties like you did?"

Veronica felt the bile turn in her stomach. Logan did have a very worrisome point.

"Dad probably figured I was 'safe' dating a cop," she replied quietly, turning to look at him as he kept his eye fixed on the play structure. "But if it was Lexie I think I would try and stop her. I will admit, I did feel more mature, more worldly, maybe even safer dating Leo when I was younger, but there was no way I would have let it go further."

"And by the way," she continued, wagging her finger in Logan's direction. "If Linc were to do the same, I would try and stop him too. Don't think you and Kendall were any better."

Veronica listened to the sound of the kids' laughter, her eyes focusing on the ground.

"We have to stop projecting our childhoods on the kids though, Logan. They'll make mistakes. They'll get hurt. We just have to teach them to make better choices, and let them know we will be there for them, no matter what."

Logan let out a sigh and Veronica placed her hand on his. "Should I cancel the orders for the giant hamster balls then?"

"Yes," Veronica said and kissed the side of his head.

Logan turned towards her, and reciprocated, planting a soft kiss on her lips, ending with a small smile.

"Mom!" Lexie's voice carried across the backyard from the top lookout of the play structure. "Pony has something in the bushes!"

Veronica's hands flew up to cover her mouth as she and Logan stood quickly.

"Oh my God, please don't let it be another baby bunny," she gasped. "You go and see!"

Logan jogged down the steps and across the backyard to the shrubs at the end of the garden. As he approached, he saw Pony's backside wriggling around outside the foliage, but her face was obscured from view.

"Pony! Heel!" he commanded and the dog jumped slightly before coming out of the bushes and sitting near Logan's feet.

He bent down and cupped the dog's face with his hands. Her breath stunk like rotten food and there was something brown along the edge of her mouth.

"What is it Dad?" Linc called from above.

"I don't know," Logan answered loud enough so they could hear.

Dropping onto his hands, Logan crawled into the space left by Pony in the hedge, silently praying he would not have to clean up the remains of another dead baby bunny. There was a little sigh of relief when Logan found a tennis ball with a hole in it among the dirt. Grabbing it, he crawled out and sat on his heels to inspect the object. There was a deep crack in the ball and when he pushed the sides together, it popped open, revealing scraps of bloody, rotting meat inside.

His nose wrinkled at the stench and he shook his head in disgust. Turning the ball upside down, he dumped the contents on the grass. Scattered in amongst the bloody meat were many dots of brown.

"What the –" Logan said and picked up one of the brown dots. He cut the object in half with his nail and let out a gasp.

"Fuck. Chocolate."

As if sensing her cue, Pony puked violently onto the grass. The kids began screaming at the sight and Logan looked up to see Veronica running across the lawn. Moving quickly, Logan stood and ran towards her.

"Get the kids in the house, now," he said, stopping for a moment as they met on the grass. "Someone poisoned Pony with chocolate."

Veronica's eyes grew wide, but she nodded her understanding without a word. Continuing her run, she yelled out to the kids.

"Everyone! Into the house! Now!"

The three children paused, small looks of horror crossing their faces as they stared at their mother, then at their puking dog, then back to Veronica. Linc was the first one to realize the gravity of the situation and he grabbed Jack's arm to lead him to their escape slide to the bottom. Veronica met them as, one by one, they exited the slide, stopping to stare at Pony, who was lying on the ground, panting for breath.

Logan ran back outside with a large blanket in one hand and the tennis ball – now held in a Ziploc bag – in the other. The family watched as he rolled Pony up in the blanket and hoisted her in his arms.

"I'm taking her to the Emergency Vet Clinic downtown," he stated, his eyes cold and hard as he focused on what needed to be done, and not the sad faces staring back at him.

"Okay," Veronica said, her voice cracking with emotion as she watched Logan turn and quickly walk off with their first 'baby'.

Silence fell in the backyard as Veronica fought to stay strong for her children, the muscles in her jaw twitching to keep her lips from quivering with sadness.

"Mama? Who would want to make Pony get sick," Jack's tiny voice said from beside her.

She turned and scooped him up in her arms and he wrapped his body around hers, his head on her shoulder, as Lexie and Linc wrapped thwir arms around her waist.

"I don't know, sweetheart," she whispered. "I don't know."

Just after midnight, Veronica awoke from her slumber on the living room couch to the sound of Logan coming in the door. His head hung low and he didn't make eye contact with Veronica, focusing instead on slowly taking of his shoes.

"Hey," she said softly, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey," he muttered.

Veronica stood and walked over to Logan, wrapping her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest. Logan wrapped his arms around her tightly and dropped his face into her hair, breathing deeply. They stayed like this for a minute, neither one making a move to separate.

"Thanks for texting me an update," Veronica finally said. "I was able to tell the kids before they fell asleep."

"Well, she's not out of the woods yet," Logan said, his hand reaching up to stroke Veronica's hair. "But when they pumped her stomach they figured she hadn't consumed enough to kill her – just make her sick. The rancid meat was probably what made her throw a lot of it up."

"Did you file a police report?" she asked gently.

"Yeah. They said they get at least one incident of this kind of thing every few months. Because there are some sadistic fuckers around town," Logan said through clenched teeth. "Tomorrow, I'll go talk to the neighbors and see if anyone saw anything, and warn them to check their gardens too. Just in case."

Veronica nodded into Logan's chest, shifting her weight so her tiny belly wasn't pressed into him so hard.

"The kids are all still asleep in our bed," she said. "I didn't have the heart to move them. They were all so sad and scared and confused."

Logan kissed the top of her head before pressing his cheek on her crown.

"We'll let them stay with us tonight. I know I'll sleep better if they are within arms reach."

Veronica bit her lip and closed her eyes. "Logan, you don't think –"

" – that this was an isolated incident? I don't know. The police think it is, but my gut is telling me something different."

"Mine too," she said softly. "I can't shake this feeling. Dad always said that you need to go with your gut on a case, and my gut is telling me there is more to this than some dog-hating sociopath."

"So what do we do now?" he said, his hand stopping mid-stroke to cradle Veronica's head in his palm.

"We go to sleep," Veronica said. "And in the morning, we start looking at the people who may want to send us a very strong message."

Logan's response was to pull her closer and close his eyes, breathing in the scent of her, helping him calm his nerves. He knew she was right, but for now, he hoped beyond hope that maybe, she could be wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

Veronica rhythmically drummed the tip of her wooden chopstick on the table, waiting for Leo to arrive. She was about to tap it on her water glass to see what pitch it would make, when she stopped herself; remembering that she always gave the kids heck for doing the exact same thing when they all went out for dinner.

Sunday with the kids had been challenging, and she had to admit that she was glad they had the distraction of school today. Unable to deal with their complicated emotions about what happened to Pony, the kids began acting out - picking on each other, complaining about everything, and generally creating chaos – as they negotiated their scheduled activities for the day. Veronica and Logan had very little sleep that night and found themselves on edge, snarking at each other and feeling exasperated with the kids' behaviour. When Jack threw a tantrum of epic proportions after his swim class, Veronica finally pulled the plug on all further activities and the family went home to snuggle on the couch together, watch movies, and wallow in their sadness for the rest of the day. When they all woke up together in the big bed on Monday morning, everyone seemed to be more emotionally stable, including Veronica and Logan.

The wood and paper doors to the private dining area slid open, jarring Veronica from her thoughts of the kids, and Leo entered, smiling down at Veronica.

"Already started without me?" he asked, nodding towards Veronica's empty plate.

"Just some veggie tempura. Baby was hungry," she replied, patting her stomach.

Leo nodded and knelt to slide into his spot across from her at the table built into the floor. The sushi restaurant down the way from Leo's office provided just enough privacy for the two of them, whenever they were in need of a confidential discussion.

"I put in your order already," she said. "Thanks for texting it to me."

"Unfortunately, I would love to stay longer, but something came up," Leo said. He reached into his blazer and pulled out a black cell phone. Placing it face down on the table, he slid it across to Veronica.

Veronica placed her palm over it and slid it towards her, pressing the button to turn it on as she moved.

"Don't know how much battery is left on it," Leo said. "We went through it to see if there were any relevant texts, when it was first entered into evidence. Since we didn't find anything, it's just been sitting in lock-up."

Veronica nodded, her eyes fixed on the screen. A photo of a sunrise over the ocean greeted her on the lock screen and she swiped to open it.

"It's strange that he didn't have a password," Leo commented.

Veronica shrugged. "Logan said he kept forgetting his passwords – too much smoking-pot and not enough short-term-memory. Plus, I'm pretty sure Dick didn't have a lot to hide."

"Well, he was pretty good about deleting his texts and emails," Leo said. "Seems like he only kept stuff for a week before clearing everything."

Veronica found the contacts and began scrolling through. She smiled as Logan's name came up in the "E's", but it quickly disappeared when she came to the "F's".

"Fitzy," she murmured. "Must have been how Dick referred to Liam."

Reaching for her phone on the table, she quickly opened it and sent a text quick text to Mac with Liam Fitzpatricks' number. Almost immediately, Mac replied that she had received it and Veronica turned off her phone again.

"Dick never struck me as all that complicated," Leo began. "Just another rich beach-bum living the easy life."

Veronica frowned at the screen, a little shot of nerve running through her. It was one thing for her to dislike Dick, but hearing Leo's outsider assessment of him touched off something in her.

"Dick had a pretty crappy childhood. Not that it's an excuse – Lord knows there's been a lot of crap that went down between us - but he was loyal to Logan when everyone else had abandoned him," Veronica said, her eyes still fixed on Dick's list of recent text messages. "So now, he has our loyalty in return."

The door opened and the waitress appeared with two platters of sushi – vegetarian for Veronica and assorted cones for Leo. Veronica smiled up at the waitress and nodded her thanks before returning to look at the texts.

Nothing out of the ordinary came up as Veronica scrolled through Dick's texts. A conversation with Sean about the opening, with no mention of Chantel or Emily. Some random women texting with no reply from Dick. A couple of dude-bros texting him about surfing. The last saved text was from Logan, dated almost two months ago. Veronica's curiosity got the better of her and she opened it.

 _ **Logan: Got news.**_

 _ **Dick: What?**_

 _ **Logan: Stick turned blue today. V's pregnant.**_

 _ **Dick: Need me to show u how a condom works?**_

 _ **Logan: Fuck off.**_

 _ **Dick: Kidding. Congrats. You guys make cute kids.**_

 _ **Logan: Thanks. Been thinking it's time to get the twins on surf boards.**_

 _ **Dick: Cool. Need help?**_

 _ **Logan: Yeah. Think we could teach them?**_

 _ **Dick: Fuck sure. I'd be fun. When you want to do it?**_

 _ **Logan: This summer? If V agrees.**_

 _ **Dick: Fuck it. Tell her you're taking them to the library and we'll do it without her knowing.**_

 _ **Logan: You want my kids to be fatherless?**_

 _ **Dick: Bahahahaha! V wouldn't kill you – she needs your cock too badly.**_

 _ **Logan: Really dude?**_

 _ **Dick: You're the one with four kids, man. Don't go dragging my balls for giving you truth.**_

Emotion caught in Veronica's throat and she swallowed hard. Dick must have been the first person Logan told they were pregnant again. It was obvious Dick had deleted other texts from that time period, but this one stayed.

"You should probably eat," Leo said. "I need to get back soon."

Veronica nodded and turned off the phone, placing it on the table and sliding it back to Leo, who quickly hid it in his pocket again.

"Thanks for that," Veronica said softly, picking up her chopsticks to start on her lunch. "I'll let you know what turns up."

"You said on the phone this may have something to do with the Fitzpatricks? Did you find out something I don't know?" Leo asked pointedly.

Veronica looked him in the eye. "Just playing a hunch," she said, thinking it best to keep Sean's information out of the equation for now. "Dick did a lot of drugs and Liam was his dealer. Thought it was an avenue worth pursuing."

Leo nodded and dropped his gaze back to his food. "The shrink thinks Dick may have suffered some psychotic break and killed the girls without realizing it."

Veronica shook her head. "I don't believe that. The more I'm looking at this case, the more I think he was set up and the real killer is out there still."

"Oh yeah?" Leo said with a small laugh. "And who do you think did it? Liam Fitzpatrick?"

Veronica shrugged. "Why not? Completely plausible. He had the means. He knew the girls. All I need is motive and evidence."

"Good luck with that," Leo replied with a smile.

Glancing at her sushi, Veronica frowned. Suddenly, proving to Leo that Dick was not the killer he was thought to be became very important.

-

Veronica stepped out of her car just as Logan pulled into the parking lot across from Mars Investigations. She smiled and waved and he returned her smile through the window. It took him a second to gather his camera equipment before climbing out and striding towards Veronica. He leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Hi!" she said, grinning up at him.

"Hi," he replied. "Got the shot you needed. Mr. Patrick is definitely cheating on his wife."

"Thanks. Is Dad okay with picking up the twins from school?"

Logan let out a low chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yep. All good."

Veronica jerked her head towards the office building and started walking, Logan following close behind. "Did you get a chance to swing by the vet's?"

"Yep. And they let me give her the blanket and her toy fox," he replied, reaching past her as they reached the door to open it for her. "I also took a picture of her to show the kids that she's comfortable and relatively happy."

"The kids will like that," Veronica replied as she climbed the steps to the office. "Did they say when she'll get to come home?"

"The doctor wasn't available to talk to me," Logan said from behind her. "But the nurses said she's doing better. They want to continue checking on her kidney and liver functions so they want to keep her a few more days."

Veronica paused at the door to the office, turning to face Logan once more. "Maybe it's for the best. I would hate for her to take a turn for the worse while we were at work and she was alone at home."

Veronica glanced at the floor and frowned, momentarily lost in thoughts of Pony. The day they adopted Pony – bringing her to the office and watching her run around, all gangly legs and giant paws. Pony sniffing the twins in their car seats, the day they came home from the hospital. Veronica nursing Jack at 2 a.m., with Pony sitting near her feet, keeping watch on them.

Logan gently swept a lock of her hair and tucked it behind her ear. She smiled and looked up at him again.

"We'll find out who did this to her," he said quietly, his brow furrowed.

Veronica nodded. Logan talked to the neighbors briefly on Sunday and no one had seen anything suspicious, but they all thanked him profusely for letting them know what happened to Pony, each promising to do a thorough inspection of their own yards for anything that could harm their pets.

"Well, right now, I think if we can prove the Fitzpatricks had something to do with the girl's deaths, we may also catch the person who did this to Pony," she said.

With a solemn nod, Logan reached past her and opened the office door. Veronica let out a deep sigh as she entered.

"Mac need to see you both. A-SAP," Kayte said as soon as they closed the door.

"Is that them?" Mac yelled from her office.

"So much for 'inside voices'." Logan teased.

Veronica dropped her bag on the couch and quickly walked down the hallway towards Mac's office. "Did you find something on Liam's phone already?"

When she got to Mac's door, Mac waved her in from behind her computer screens. Both Veronica and Logan entered, closing the door behind them.

"Yeah. I think we have another player in the game," Mac replied excitedly.

Logan came around behind Mac's desk and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms and frowning at the screens.

"What have you got?"

"Well, it seems that this is probably Liam's 'order' phone. There are no personal texts – just large quantity orders of product, probably from well-paying customers. I found the texts from Sean about orders for the party, but it made no mention of the girls," Mac said. "But a couple of days after Sean's party, Liam must have slipped and used this phone for a personal text to someone. It was about the girls."

Veronica came around the desk to look at the screen. Mac pointed to a highlighted line of text.

 _ **Liam: What the fuck did you do to those girls?**_

 _ **Anonymous: You knew what you were grooming them for.**_

 _ **Liam: Fuck that. This wasn't part of our deal.**_

 _ **Anonymous: Stop using this number. I'll be in touch.**_

"There's someone else," Veronica said quietly.

"Yeah. And they have money. Money and means enough to lock down their phone so tight that even I can't hack it," Mac replied.

"It also looks like Liam graduated from drug lord to human trafficker," Logan said quietly, letting the impact of his statement linger for a moment. "And it sounds like whoever he did this for, knew exactly what would happen."

"Death," Veronica whispered. "They were being groomed to die."

A low ache rose from Veronica's stomach as her mother's instinct kicked in: run - take the kids and run. She closed her eyes, squeezing them tightly as her brain whispered: stay and catch them, before they do this to someone else's children.

"What do we do now?" asked Logan.

Veronica opened her eyes, still staring at the words on the screen.

"I don't know."


	10. Chapter 10

"You think you're so tough, huh?" Veronica muttered as she hunched over the white stove, scrubbing furiously at a yellow spot that just wouldn't fade. She stopped for a moment and adjusted the top of one blue rubber glove before spraying more kitchen cleaner on the stain.

Logan's footsteps echoed through the main floor as he descended the stairs, but she didn't turn around, leaning in once more to scrub the stove surface. So far, she had managed to clean the fridge, wash the pots and pans from dinner, and scrub every inch of countertop in the kitchen, while Logan bathed Jack and put all the kids to bed.

"You're going to wear right through the finish if you keep scrubbing that hard," Logan said, coming around the kitchen island to stand behind her.

Veronica wiped a stray hair off her forehead with the back of her hand but didn't turn around. "If I can't get this stain out we may need to buy a new stove anyhow; it'll just taunt me every time I cook something."

Logan's hand gently came to rest on her hip before sweeping around her belly, his arm pulling her back into the curve of his body. She let herself relax slightly as he pressed himself against her, his other hand slipping across her ribs, just under her breasts, and Veronica's body shivered. His lips dropped to her ear and she closed her eyes, her body eagerly awaiting his next move.

"That's enough cleaning for tonight," he whispered before taking her earlobe gently between his teeth.

"But I'm working out my tension," she replied.

Logan's hips started to sway from side to side, moving Veronica's along with him.

"And you know how I like to work out my tension..."

Veronica let out a little sigh of exasperation. He was holding her just tightly enough that she couldn't turn around to face him.

"I smell like cleaner," she countered.

"Leave the gloves on," he muttered, the vibration of his words tickling her neck. "We can play 'rich Count and naughty maid'."

Veronica let out a full laugh, leaning her head back into his shoulder. Seizing his opportunity, Logan kissed her exposed nape, causing her laugh to shrink to a flirty giggle.

"We don't even have to go anywhere," Logan said, his voice resonating through her as he spoke into her skin. "Just bend over a bit. I can work with this angle."

Veronica bit her lip, wriggling her hips against his as an answer to his request. Sliding her hands down to the edge of the stove, she grabbed the lip, dropping her torso slightly. Logan responded with a soft growl before continuing to kiss her neck with renewed vigour.

The sound of Veronica's cell ringing broke their connection and Veronica that let out a small growl of dispair. "Fuck."

"Don't answer it," he murmured, continuing to kiss her neck.

"I need to."

"You really don't."

"Yes, I do," Veronica sighed and wiggled herself out of Logan's arms. Moving quickly to the kitchen island, she glanced at the caller ID and answered.

"Hey Leo," she said, forcing herself to sound happy.

A grunt of discontent came from Logan as he swung around to lean against the edge of the stove, his arms crossed.

"Got your message but I didn't want to call at the station. What's up?" Leo replied.

Veronica began pacing the kitchen, walking slowly towards the table. "I'm giving you everything we have and walking away from the case." She caught a glimpse of Logan out of the corner of her eye, shifting to stand at attention.

"Why? What's up?" Leo asked.

Veronica swiveled and began to pace towards the kitchen windows opposite the table, her eyes fixed on the floor.

"I have some evidence that points to the girls being set up in some sort of larger plan by the Fitzpatricks and some unknown person who might have a grudge against Dick. The girls we being groomed for this and it's beginning to sound like a case of human trafficking."

Leo was silent for a moment before letting out a deep sigh through the phone. "Shit. I'll have to coordinate something with Balboa County and the FBI."

"Exactly," Veronica said, coming to a stop at the closed window shutters. "It's just that...with the kids...and the new baby...and I'm just worried..."

"Don't have to explain," Leo said. "Some risks are just not worth taking."

Veronica closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. Before the kids, she would have chased this lead herself, and the part of her that still wanted to do so screamed at her from deep inside her brain. But she also knew that a maniac that would trade in human lives would have no problem harming her children; and that deep dark knowledge was now driving her choice.

"If you come into the office tomorrow, I can give you paper copies of the stuff we found," she said. "Evidence to point you in the right direction that can disappear if need be."

"Sounds good. I'll come first thing in the morning."

Veronica opened her eyes and let out a small sigh of relief. "Thanks Leo. We'll see you then."

"See you then," he replied before disconnecting the call.

Veronica turned off her phone and slipped it into her back pocket before pulling off the rubber gloves.

"You're done?" Logan said quietly, leaning against the edge of the counter, his arms crossed.

"Yeah. _We're_ done," Veronica replied, tossing her gloves onto the kitchen island. "This is no longer a Mars Investigations case."

Logan looked away momentarily, his lips parting with a sharp inhale as he began to fidget. Veronica recognized Logan's body language – he was gearing for an argument – and her teeth clenched, in preparation for his rebuttal.

"I can't drop this."

"Yes you can."

Logan ran his hands through his hair, his eyes closing briefly. "I can't abandon Dick."

"Even if it means putting our kids in danger?" Veronica snapped.

"Our kids aren't in danger," Logan replied, his eyes involuntarily darting towards the stairs, just to make sure none of the children were actually listening.

Veronica gasped in exasperation, tossing her arms in the air. "So someone poisoning Pony was what? A random incident? Is that what you've decided?"

"Yes. We found no evidence to the contrary," he said, crossing his arms, eyes narrowing in defiance.

"I'm not taking that chance," Veronica said firmly. "Not when it comes to our kids."

Logan stepped towards her and Veronica crossed her arms over her belly.

"The kids will be fine," Logan reiterated through clenched teeth. "You just want a way out of Dick's case. You _never_ walk away from a case."

Veronica shook her head, pursing her lips. "No. This is too big - too much at stake if we make a mistake. And yes, I have walked away from a case when people I loved got hurt."

Logan frowned in thought for a second before his face softened at the memory.

"Gory."

An shiver ran through Veronica. A long time ago, she made a big mistake, and chased the wrong rabbit down the hole. It was Gory who released the tape of her, in bed with Piz, by email to the entire student body at Hearst. The ensuing chaos the video created in Veronica's life spread like a virus, infecting everyone she loved. At the time, it cost her dad the chance to become Sherriff again, when he covered for her by destroying evidence. Logan could care less that a punk-ass jerk like Gory Sorokin was connected to the mob when he beat the shit out of him in the Hurst College cafeteria, laughing when Gory threatened his life. But Veronica was convinced that Gory would kill Logan - a thought that angered and terrified her. Thankfully, Keith somehow managed to smooth things over behind the scenes – orchestrated in part by Jake Kane she assumed – and Gory quietly left town to attend Harvard that summer. But without this knowledge, Veronica spent her entire summer with the FBI worrying that Gory would kill Logan while she was gone - a fear that caused her to disassociate any an all feelings for him out of self-preservation.

"I nearly lost everyone I loved over that case," Veronica whispered. "I won't make that mistake again. I may be strong, but not strong enough to lose my kids to some maniac, because I was too stubborn to know when to walk away. And that's what we have to do – just walk away, Logan, before one of us gets hurt."

The mechanical click from the refrigerator made Veronica jump slightly in the silence that fell between her and Logan. Her eyes fixed on him, watching as he shifted and shuffled in his discontent.

Finally, Logan licked his lips, sucking in a deep breath and nodded his head in understanding.

"Okay. I'll drop it. For the sake of you and the kids, I'll drop it."

Veronica held Logan's gaze before stepping closer. He opened his arms and she pressed herself against him, hugging him to her tightly. His lips brushed her forehead before he rested he cheek on top of her head.

"I don't want this to be an issue between us anymore," he said. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about," she murmured into his chest. "Dick was there for you, and now you're trying to be there for him. I get it. But Leo will have the evidence that he was set up and he has the resources to follow-up through proper police connections. No matter what issues you and he may have, Leo is a good cop who won't let an innocent man go to prison."

"Fuck, I hope not," Logan said.

Veronica exhaled softly, letting her body relax into Logan's. The pounding of his heart bounced against her cheek, filling her head with a comforting rhythm. Her eyes closed as she pushed all thoughts of the case from her mind, focusing instead on being present with her partner.

The smallest gasp escaped her lips as Logan quickly moved against her, hoisting Veronica up in his arms as if she was still the light little college girl he carried across the Grande hotel room. Her eyes still closed, she rested her head to his shoulder as he sprinkled soft kisses on her forehead. His long steps took them to the living room where he gently lowered her onto their long, soft couch.

Veronica opened her eyes to catch Logan, pulling his t-shirt over his head, the smile on his lips moving his cheeks into deep dimples and creases. This position was nothing new for them - having escaped to this space while the kids slept in their bed many times - and Veronica responded by quickly shedding her blouse over her head and tossing it to the ground.

She still loved that look that would cross his face at the sight of her half-naked; his eyes narrow and dark, his smile twisted up in the corner just-so, his toungue darting across his lips. It was the same hungry look he gave her when they were teens, and it hadn't changed with time.

She opened her knees and Logan kneelt reverently between them, the light from the kitchen causing him to appear above her in silhouette, the curves of his muscles accentuated as he moved. Veronica smiled up at his figure, her hand reaching to trail down the indentation of his torso. When her fingers reached his belt buckle she felt his abs contract with anticipation. The metalic clicking, as she undid his belt, filled the silence on the main floor, and a brief prayer that the kids would stay asleep ran through her head.

Her back arched to meet him as Logan dropped his body towards hers, his hands catching the arm of the couch behind her head. His nose brushed hers softly and she closed her eyes, waiting for his lips to connect with hers.

They made love quietly, making use of their intimate knowledge of how to pleasure each other in the quickest fashion, knowing, in the back of their minds, that they may not have much time.


	11. Chapter 11

Logan sat behind the wheel of his Range Rover and let out another long, slow breath. He had pulled into the garage ten minutes ago, but couldn't find the motivation to go into the house. It had been three days since they handed over all of the information in Dick's file to Leo, and gradually, over the week, a tightness had developed in Logan's chest that wouldn't go away. Leo seemed to take their evidence seriously, and spoke at length about his plan to involve different levels of law enforcement, however Logan knew that sometimes operating just under the law could get them more information, faster.

He leaned against the headrest and closed his eyes. His memories of the people he loved seem to bombard him now - during waking moments and in his sleep. No matter what he did or how he tried to distract himself, thoughts of those he loved, and lost - Lilly, Carrie, even his mother, Lynn - seemed to seep back into his consciousness, leaving him feeling emotionally drained.

With a final exhale, Logan opened his eyes before reaching for the door handle, willing himself to leave the car, as he tried to focus on the new task of what to make for dinner. Trudging up the front steps, he wondered if Veronica would kill him if he ordered Chinese take-out. He wasn't expecting her home until at least 6 p.m. and the thought of arguing with the kids about what to eat just didn't appeal to him tonight.

As he walked through the front door, he was greeted by Linc descending the stairs, carrying an arm full of Nerf guns.

"Hi Dad!" he said, continuing on his way past Logan, towards the back door.

Logan frowned, dropping his messenger bag near the door before following Linc out to the backyard. Outside, he was greeted by Keith, who was sitting comfortably in a deck-chair, a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Logan," Keith said with a nod.

Linc continued on his way to the playhouse and Logan paused to watch as he loaded the guns into a bucket stationed below the ladder. He gave a "thumbs up" to someone – presumably Lexie -and the bucket rose upwards towards the top of the play structure.

Stepping to the edge of the deck, Logan surveyed the back yard. Jack appeared from behind one of the hedges, dragging a sand pail filled to the brim with landscaping rocks. Linc spotted his little brother struggling with his load, and ran over to help him. Together, they lifted the plastic bucket off the ground and brought it to the bottom of the play structure.

"Got another load, Lexie!" Linc yelled from below.

"Look out!" she replied and the boys stepped back quickly before the empty bucket dropped past them to the ground. They immediately dumped the rocks inside and gave another thumbs up signal to their sister. The pulley at the top squealed as the bucket ascended slowly.

"What are they doing?" Logan muttered, a deep V forming between his eyebrows.

"They're setting up a watchtower," Keith said, standing next to Logan. "To watch over and protect Pony from any 'bad people.'"

Logan's eyes squeezed shut, his head dropping as he leaned against the deck railing. "Fuck."

"They're just dealing with their feelings about Pony…" Keith's hand gently grasped Logan's shoulder.

"Yeah, I get that," Logan said, opening his eyes toward his kids once more. "But they're building a bunker. My kids are so worried that someone may try and kill their dog again that they are building a fucking weaponized play fort."

Keith let out a low chuckle and patted Logan's back. "You have to admit, it's pretty smart of them. They even have some pots and pans to bang together to alert you or the neighbours if they see anything suspicions."

"I don't think they cover this in any parenting books," Logan said, letting out a deep sigh.

Lexie popped her head out of the top of the playhouse and waved excitedly at Logan. "Hi Daddy!"

Logan forced his muscles to pull a big smile across his face. "Hey honey! Looking good, guys!" He raised his hand and waved to the group.

They all waved to him before continuing on their assigned duties. It was obvious by the way that Lexie was pointing from the tower, barking directions to her brothers, that this was her idea. An image of Veronica when she was younger – long hair pulled back in a messy ponytail, grass stains on her knees, mud from the soccer field splashed across her face - flashed through Logan's mind as he watched Lexie toss her long ponytail out of her face. They should have just named Alexis "Veronica-Two" since she was, in every way, an exact copy of her mother.

"Has Veronica ever told you about the time I was shot?" Keith asked, his voice dropping slightly.

Logan turned towards Keith, leaning back against the railing and frowning. "Only that it happened, but not in great detail. She was about eight or nine, right?"

"She was eight." Keith nodded, his face turning solemn. "It was a routine call – someone came home to discover that there was a break-in at their house while they were out for the evening. I was sent over with my partner to check it out and take a statement. Well, when we arrived, we didn't know that the burglar was still in the house. He hid in the basement when the family came home, and when I went downstairs to check for a point of entry, he panicked and shot me from his hiding spot. Luckily, he was a pretty crappy shot and he only caught my shoulder, but it still hurt like a son-of-a-bitch."

Keith paused to take a sip of his coffee, his eyes refocusing towards his grandkids. "Veronica was very calm about everything. Too calm. She barely said a word when she saw me in the hospital and for days after I got home, she would retreat to her room whenever possible, only coming out for meals and to go to school. Well we soon found out that she was working on a very special _plan_ and one night, while Lianne and I slept, Veronica set up a network of elaborate booby traps all around our house. Everything from loud baby toys shaking if a window opened, to trip-wires made from thread from Lianne's sewing kit." He let out another chuckle, shaking his head at the memory. "Unfortunately for me, I was the first one downstairs that day and nearly broke my fool neck on the marbles she placed neatly lined up on each of the stairs."

Logan crossed his arms, releasing a deep laugh. "That sounds like Veronica."

"It sure does," Keith replied. "Turns out, she was afraid that the guy who shot me would come back to 'finish the job' so she was going to make sure that he couldn't get anywhere near me."

"So what you're saying is this reaction by the kids is 50 percent genetics and 50 percent perfectly normal?" Logan said.

"Well, normal for this family, yes," Keith said with a laugh. "But would you rather they hold all this in and become anxious kids, terrified of their own shadows? Or would you rather they show you what they're feeling, and you let them work through those emotions in a healthy way?"

Logan rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. Emotionally healthy, normal, happy kids – that was their goal. After all he and Veronica had been through in their lives, it wasn't too much to ask for, was it?

"Emotionally healthy is good," he said. "Just as long as they don't get it in their heads that the paper boy is a threat and try shooting him with foam bullets, I guess it's fine."

Keith patted Logan's shoulder vigorously and smiled. "That's the spirit!"

Logan shook his head, throwing a glance towards the kids once more. "You mind watching them for a while longer? I'm going to head inside and order Chinese food for dinner."

"If you order me a Wonton soup and some spring rolls I will," Keith replied.

"Done." Logan smiled.

"Pon-eeeeeeee!"

Three excited voices rang out in unison from the kitchen table as Veronica held the front door open for Pony's triumphant return home. Pony bounded towards the kids, momentarily forgetting she was an 11-year-old mammoth of a mutt, and not some young, tiny shih tzu. The kids scampered from their chairs and the group collided in a heap on the floor as Pony barked and jumped around, attempting to lick each kid in turn as they all fought to lavish affection on her.

"Guys!" Logan called out, coming around the kitchen counter. "You need to chill. Pony's been through a major ordeal. We have to be gentle with her, okay?"

"But Dad, she's fine now," Linc said from his place on the ground, as Pony licked the side of his head. "You even said the doctor said everything was _great_. She's back to being same old Pony!"

At the mention of her name, Pony barked happily and rolled on her back in the middle of the group. The three kids all attacked her belly with their palms, rubbing furiously, and Veronica shook her head as the dog's eyes rolled happily to the back of her head in ecstasy.

"Yep," Logan said. "Same old Pony."

Veronica manoeuvred past the pile of kids on the floor to greet Logan, rising on her toes to plant a small kiss on his lips. She glanced over at the table and Keith waved to her from his place.

"God, I've been craving Chinese for days," she said, making a beeline for an empty chair. "You must have read my mind."

"What can I say?" Logan shrugged, a self-satisfied smile appearing on his face. "We're just at that place in our relationship where we can communicate through telepathy."

Veronica shoveled a heaping pile of chicken chow mein onto her plate, ignoring the squealing and barking sounds still filling the room. "Is that so? What am I thinking now?"

Logan quirked his eyebrow at the back of her head, a multitude of dirty thoughts coming to mind. As he opened his mouth to speak, he caught a glimpse of Keith, staring back at him, his lips a firm line. Logan bit his lip, dropping his eyes to the ground for a moment.

"That I'm the best not-a-husband ever?" he teased.

Veronica tossed her blond hair over her shoulder as she turned to look at Logan. "Yeah. That's exactly it," she said, giving him a playful wink.

"Really, you two –" Keith said, rolling his eyes as he sat back in his chair, crossing his arms against his chest. "The kids are right here."

"How do you think you got those grandkids, Dad?" Veronica said, turning to reach for a container of spring rolls. "The stork?"

Keith pushed his chair back with a loud sigh. "And on that note, I'm out of here. Thanks for dinner, Logan."

"Anytime Keith," Logan said, patting his father-in-law on the shoulder as Keith walked past him towards the front door. He paused for a moment and bent down to give Pony a pat on the head.

"Good to have you home, Pony-girl. See you kids tomorrow."

"Bye Grandpa!" The kids yelled out in unison. Pony barked happily, causing another round of hugs and head rubs from everyone on the ground.

As the door closed behind Keith, Logan clapped his hands loudly, rubbing them together a few times as he spoke. "Okay Mars children...Lexie and Linc, it's time for you to do homework in your rooms. Jack, it's time for you to head upstairs for some quiet time before bed." A chorus of groans rang out and Logan shook his head firmly. "Nope. No arguing. I let you get out of homework after school so you could work on your fortress outside. Now it's time to get it done."

Grudgingly, all three stood up, muttering their disproval, before trudging up the stairs to their rooms. Pony remained downstairs, letting out a contented sigh before heading over to her bed in the corner of the living room, a low grunt escaping her as she flopped down to rest.

"Building a fortress, huh?" Veronica mumbled, her mouth filled with dinner.

"Yeah. I've seen insurgent bunkers that had less weaponry," Logan said. Making his way back to the table, he slipped into the seat next to Veronica, and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"You were in the Navy," she said with a smile. "When did you ever see ground combat with insurgents?"

"Whatever. You know what I'm saying," he said and leaned back in the chair, staring for a moment at the ceiling.

"Does this have something to do with Lexie asking me what the firing range was on her Nerf Crossbow?"

"Probably," Logan said. "I came home to find that the kids had taken every toy gun in the house and stashed them in the top of the playhouse. That and some binoculars, granola bars, water, pots and pans...oh, and a hell of a lot of rocks."

Veronica bit her lip, nodding slowly as Logan spoke. "Sounds like they're prepared for anything."

"You know this is about protecting Pony, right?" Logan said, dropping his voice in case one of the kids was listening from the top of the stairs.

"It may not be a bad plan," Veronica said softly. "The vet did those tests you requested on the rest of the food in the tennis ball. It wasn't just the chocolate – that must have been a decoy – the meat was laced with hydrogen peroxide."

Deep lines wrinkled across Logan's forehead, his eyes narrowing in anger. "So someone wanted to make Pony very sick, very quickly."

Veronica nodded. "Yes. And that someone knew what they were doing."

Logan leaned back again, his fingers running through his hair before gripping the back of his neck. "Fuck."

"My feelings exactly," she said, pushing her plate of food away. "Whoever did this, wanted us to know what they could have done, but didn't."

A deep silence fell between them as they each contemplated what kind of message was being sent to them.

"We've walked away from the case," Veronica began, choosing her words slowly. "That should end it. If this was a warning for us to step back from Dick's case, then we shouldn't have anything to worry about going forward."

"But would they know?" Logan said softly. "How would they know we aren't pursuing it anymore?"

Veronica shrugged. "How did they know in the first place? Informants in the San Diego Police Department? People at the court hearings? Seeing you on the news, exiting the courthouse? Or even Sean snitching on us. There's any number of ways they could know."

"Fucking Sean," Logan grumbled, pushing back his chair to stand.

Veronica's hand was immediately on his, her eyes wide with concern. "Don't do this. Don't go assuming it's Sean. I know you would love to have a reason to beat him senseless, but we have to be smart. This isn't about Carrie – it's about our family."

Logan glanced down at Veronica, another surge of anger spreading through him. "Why would you say that? I know what it's about."

Veronica squeezed his hand gently, trying to anchor him to his spot. "I know you're going through a lot with this. I've heard you...say their names in the night."

"What?" Logan whispered, his chest tightening once more.

"I've heard you. Say _their_ names," she said. "Carrie. And Lilly."

Logan's eyes dropped to the floor, a deep shame welling up inside him. Not because the dreams he had were salacious – Veronica was always both his reality and fantasy – but the guilt of surviving their deaths was so great that he would never be over it.

"It's okay," Veronica continued. "I've been dreaming about Lilly too. I get it."

Brushing Veronica's cheek with his finger tips, Logan settled his palm against Veronica's jaw and she relaxed into his touch, closing her eyes as he stroked her skin gently with his thumb.

"I couldn't do anything - I couldn't save them," Logan whispered. "If anything were to happen to you or the kids –"

"Nothing's going to happen," Veronica replied, her hand slipping down onto his knee, moving back and forth slowly, comfortingly. "We got their message. We're off the case. I'm sure Leo has had a visit with Sean by now, to see if there was any other information he could extract from him. So if he is the leak, they know we arn't involved anymore."

"Yeah, but we gave Leo the information. Sean will know that."

Veronica shook her head. "Shouldn't matter. It's not our case anymore."

Silence drifted between them as they contemplated if this would, in fact, be enough to deter another incident with their family.

"Will you humour me?" Logan said.

The corner of Veronica's mouth twitched into a small smile. "Depends. What is it?"

"Let's take the kids to visit Lianne and Hunter for a week. Just until things begin to settle down. Please."

Veronica let out a deep sigh of resignation. "Fine," she said, patting his knee. "Fine. We'll head to Pheonix. But staying at the Biltmore is too flashy and _way_ to expensive. Try and find something a little less Echolls and a little more Mars this time, okay?"

Logan let out a throaty chuckle. "So the Super 8 down by the airport?"

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Okay...maybe something that would pass a black light analysis."

"No human stains on the upholstery. Got it," he said with a wink.

As she leaned closer to him, he bent his head so their foreheads touched.

"I love you," she murmured.

Logan closed his eyes and exhaled all the tension from his body.

"I love you too."


	12. Chapter 12

Veronica took a long sip from her water bottle, her eyes skimming down the soccer field in search of at least one of the twins. She just got off the phone with Lianne and during the course of the conversation, she had lost the kids in the melee of identical players on the field. Her mother was excited to hear that they would be coming out to visit on Monday and they began making plans for to spend some time with her and Hunter.

The ref blew his whistle, and the players stopped, allowing Veronica to catch a glimpse of Lexie walking up to Linc. She punched her twin in the shoulder and he punched her back, causing Veronica to let out a loud sigh. Being an only child, Veronica was unprepared for the instant comradery - combined with a big dose of rivalry - that the twins felt for each other.

"Mommy!" Jack came from out of nowhere, jumping onto Veronica's lap with a squeal. He was still in his t-ball uniform, but mercifully, had taken off his cleats.

"Hey buddy! How was the game?" Veronica gave him a hug and shuffled a bit to make room for him on her lap away from her protruding belly.

"He did really well today," Logan said, coming up behind her and giving Veronica a kiss on the top of her head. "Jack hit a grounder off the tee and made it to third base."

"Good job Jack!" Veronica leaned over to kiss Jack on the side of the head before glancing up at Logan towering next to her. His baseball cap shaded his face, but she could see his teeth as he grinned down at her. His black and white baseball shirt accentuated his muscles and Veronica thought briefly about the time they made love while she was wearing it.

"Picked up the apples," he said, breaking through Veronica's thoughts as he raised two bags in the air to show her. "Want me to give them to Nadine?"

"Yes please. Thanks for picking some up - I can't believe I forgot the bags I bought on the counter at home." Veronica smiled back up at him. "My mind is all over the place this morning."

"When do we leave to see Hunter?" Jack asked, reaching for her water bottle and taking and fiddling with the lid.

"Tomorrow afternoon. I just talked to Grandma Lianne and she's excited; but like I said this morning, that means you have to be really helpful with packing when we get home this afternoon." Veronica took the bottle from Jack and opened the lid for him before handing it back.

"I got an email confirming the reservations I made last night but I couldn't answer it because I was coaching," Logan replied, his focus wandering to the soccer field. "After I drop off the apples, we can go through our plans again to make sure everything is covered."

"Okay. I think Nadine is over by the stands. Bet you five-dollars she touches your arms again." Veronica teased, taking the water from Jack and placing the lid back on.

Logan chuckled. "I'll try not to look so good."

"If you could, that would be great. I hear 'dad bod' is _in_ now."

"What's 'dad bod'?" Jack asked from her lap.

"He's all yours." Logan laughed, turning away from Veronica to walk towards the metal stands near one side of the field.

Veronica kept her eyes on Logan as he walked. "Never mind, Jack. Mommy was just teasing Daddy about something silly."

"Oh, like Lexie and Linc tease me?" Jack said happily, rocking back and forth in her lap.

A little ways away, Logan caught up with Nadine. The tall brunette mom turned from her conversation with a group of other moms and they all smiled their biggest, dazzling smiles at Logan. Veronica watched as he offered the bags of apples to Nadine and she placed her hand on his bicep, holding it for a moment before taking the soccer snack from him. Veronica glanced at the other moms as their eyes darted over Logan's body and Veronica snickered. She was secure enough in their relationship to admit to herself that Logan's physique _always_ brought the other moms to their yard.

"Yes sweetheart; exactly like Lexie and Linc," she replied.

Veronica's eyes skimmed the crowd, checking out the other parents. After a few years of soccer, they all knew each other, but just like in high school, everyone had formed their own little social circles. Logan and Veronica mainly kept to themselves, usually relishing the time to just sit in the sun together and unwind while the kids were on the field.

Her eyes stopped on the white and green tunic of a player from their team, sticking out from beside a large tree. Something struck her as being off, and she let her gaze stay for a moment to see what was happening. The boy wearing the shirt stepped back from the tree, a large envelope in his hand and Veronica followed him as he made his way back to the bench. He tapped the coach on the shoulder and showed it to him. The coach paused to read whatever was written on the front before lifting his hand and pointing over to Logan. Veronica's heart stopped, the blood draining from her face. Everything seemed to move in slow motions as she watched the boy jog over to Logan, still standing and talking with the group of mom. He tapped Logan on the arm before handing him the envelope and running back to the bench.

Veronica's hand wrapped around Jack's wrist and her eyes darted across the field to zero in on her other two children, her heart now pounding in her chest. She spotted them quickly, keeping their movements in her sight as they zigzagged after the ball.

A shadow fell across her and she glanced up at Logan, his brow furrowed, his jaw set tightly. He turned the envelope - the name "LOGAN ECHOLLS" was printed in block letters on the front – and opened the top flap, reaching inside. Pulling the contents out slightly, his face fell ashen, his eyes narrowing in anger.

"What is it?" Veronica's voice shook slightly as she spoke. "What's wrong?"

Handing the envelope to Veronica, Logan stood silent beside her for a moment, his fists clenching at his sides. Veronica peered into the envelope carefully, trying to hide the contents from Jack.

The first photo she saw was of Linc and Lexie, standing on the porch, waiting for the bus while Veronica locked the front door, Jack at her side. There was a full stack of photos on letter-sized printer paper, but Veronica didn't bother to look at them, knowing they were probably more of the same. Whoever did this wanted them to know – they were watching their family. Her hands shook as she closed the envelope, fighting to keep her bearings.

"Mommy?" Jack whispered. "Are you okay?"

Logan swept past them, barrelling towards the player's bench. Veronica grabbed Jack off her lap and his legs wrapping around her tightly as she moved.

"Everything will be fine," she murmured, following after Logan, the words said out loud for herself as much as Jack.

The coach called over the boy who handed the envelope to Logan and by the time Veronica reached them, Logan was kneeling in front of him.

"What did they look like?" Logan interrogated the youth.

"I dunno, he had black hair. Or dark brown." The boy stammered. "Kinda tall and he had a beard."

"Which was it?" Logan demanded his voice dropping to a low growl. "Black or brown hair? What was he wearing? Did you see his car?"

Veronica placed her hand on Logan's shoulder, swallowing hard to clear her throat. "Logan, leave him. We need to go."

Ignoring her, Logan grabbed the boy by the shoulders, his demeanor beginning to crack. "Did he say anything to you? What did he sound like?"

Terror crossed the youth's face and the coach grabbed Logan's wrist. "Mr. Echolls, let go of him! You're scaring the boy!"

Logan dropped his hands, his body shaking for a second, his eyes cast down to the ground. "I'm sorry – I just..."

"Coach Taylor, can you please call Linc and Lexie off the field. We need to leave. Now." Veronica stated, her voice struggling to keep calm.

Resting a hand on Logan's shoulder, she looked down at her partner, bent on one knee, his hands covering his face. She knelt next to him, her lips close to his ear. "Please take Jack to the 'Rover. I'll get the twins."

When Logan's eyes connected with hers, they were the cold military numb she remembered from all those years ago. He had his orders now, and he would execute them no matter what. With a small nod, he reached out and took Jack from her, transferring her weight to him. The boy immediately wrapped his body around Logan's, staying quiet as Logan stood, turning on his heels to walk towards the parking lot.

"Mom! What's wrong?" Linc came up next to Veronica, panting from running off the field. Lexie was close behind and Veronica hesitated a second to let her catch up to them.

"Nothing," Veronica said, trying to keep her voice steady in her lie. "I just talked to Grandma Lianne and your dad and I decided to leave for Arizona sooner, so we have to go home and pack. That's all."

A round of groans echoed from the kids and Veronica gestured for them to follow her. "But Mom, the tournament is all day! We're going to miss most of the games!" Lexie whined as they walked.

"Look, I'm sorry." Veronica shoved the envelope into her bag, tossing odds and ends of stray clothing on top of it before throwing it over her shoulder. "But your dad and I made a decision and that's it. It was a mistake to stay as long as we have –"

"Why? What's going on?" Linc asked, his voice rising slightly. Veronica glanced over her shoulder to see him moving anxiously from foot to foot.

She took a deep breath, her hand resting on her belly as she turned to face the kids. "Okay. I'm going to level with you both – Dad and I had a case that didn't go the way we had planned – so now we need to go and just lay low for a week until things blow over. We aren't in danger, but it would be best if we just weren't around; the police are on it and we just need to get out of their way so they can do their job and catch this person. Okay?"

Part truth, part lie; she was hoping her children would be satisfied with the explanation.

Lexie crossed her arms, her eyes narrowing as if she was debating whether she would believe Veronica or not, her jaw clenched. She didn't seem afraid – if anything, she looked like she was gearing up for a fight.

"Does Jack know?"

Veronica shook her head. "No. But he knows something is up. So we just need to try and keep him from getting worried."

The twins exchanged a glance and Veronica thought for a second that they were communicating by telepathy.

"Okay." Linc nodded, walking up to Veronica and kneeling, grabbing the blanket from the ground and giving it a shake.

Lexie nodded and came closer, grabbing the water bottles that were around their area. Veronica nodded her thanks and folded the lawn chair as they quietly got everything together and made their way to the parking lot.

Approaching the Range Rover, they spotted Logan, leaning against the side, his phone to his ear. When he saw his family, he disconnected the call and popped the hatch; Veronica could see Jack already in his car-seat, playing with his iPad.

"I can't get a hold of your dad," Logan stated, walking towards them and taking the things from the kids' hands. "I was going to grab Pony and drop her off with him, but he's not answering his home phone or his cell."

The kids quietly made their way to their seats in the vehicle, Lexie throwing a last glance at Veronica before shutting the door. Veronica dropped everything in the back and closed the hatch before speaking.

"I'll take the kids home and they can start packing – you can grab Dad's spare key from the house and I'll grab Pony's food, bed, and dishes and you can deliver it all to him." Veronica let out a deep breath and a little flutter rippled through her stomach. "He probably went out for groceries and forgot his cell in the car again."

Logan stepped closer to her, opening his arms, and for a moment she let herself sink into him. He kissed the top of her head and she closed her eyes.

"It'll be okay." Logan murmured into her hair.

Veronica wrapped her arms around him, grasping the fabric of his shirt, holding him tight.

"It has to be," she replied quietly.


	13. Chapter 13

Logan stared out the window at Keith's house, contemplating what to do next. He tried to call Keith again, on the way to his house, and there was still no answer. Although he had the key to let himself inside, and the code to the security system, Logan still felt awkward about using it. While he was driving, he had a passing thought that maybe good old Keith Mars had hooked up with a "lady-friend" - which is why he didn't answer his phone this morning - and Logan could be walking in on something he didn't want to walk in on.

Pony gave a soft "woof" from the back seat and Logan glanced in the rear view mirror at her.

"I know, I'm being an idiot. Let's just go inside Pony and get you settled."

Opening the door, Logan glanced back up at the two-story house and a shiver ran down his spine. Something felt off, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Glancing down the street, his mind flashed back to the night he saved Keith from the hit-and-run that killed Deputy Sacks. The screeching of tires; the crushing sound of the impact of the truck hitting the small car; the smell of oil and gas when he stuck his head in the passenger seat window; dragging an unconscious Keith to the curb before the truck hit the car again before speeding off. It didn't matter how much time went by, Logan thought of that night many times as he drove down this street. But today, with the stress of everything else going on, it seemed even more vivid in his memory.

Logan walked around the car and opened the back door. Pony bounded out onto the grass, her tail wagging happily. She trotted up the front steps, leading the way to Grandpa's house, as Logan followed. With a deep, cleansing breath, Logan fished the keys out of his pocket and opened the door. Pony pressed past him and began barking loudly, announcing their arrival.

Turning towards the alarm panel, Logan paused. It wasn't on. Spinning on his heels, Logan surveyed the house.

"Keith!" Logan hollered, his voice echoing.

Pony took off down the hallway towards the back office, barking wildly. Logan's stomach flipped and he reached inside his coat, grabbing his gun from a compartment in the lining. Flipping the safety off, he raised the weapon, creeping slowly towards the back room.

The door to the room was open slightly but there was no movement coming from the space.

"Keith? Can you hear me?" Logan called out again.

Pony let out a wail and Logan burst through the doorway, gun at the ready. Keith lay motionless, face down between the coffee table and the sofa-bed, Pony howling over him.

Dropping to his knees by Keith's head, Logan reached under him to place his fingers on Keith's neck, pressing firmly. He found a weak pulse and a wave of relief washed over him. Grabbing his phone, Logan quickly dialed 911. As he waited for the call to connect, his eyes scanned the room – the window was smashed from the outside, the computer knocked off the desk, a chair lay toppled on the floor.

"911. What is your emergency?"

"I need an ambulance and police to 755 Applewood Road. There is an unconscious male, unknown injuries, possibly sustained during a break-in."

"Thank you sir – I am dispatching them now. Please hold the line for further instructions."

Logan swallowed hard, his eyes scanning Keith for any signs of what could have happened. He was still in his sweat pants and a t-shirt – so he was either in bed or going to bed when the break-in happened. Glancing around the room again, he checked for signs that something was missing, but nothing caught his eye. The front rooms didn't seem to be missing anything, and when he glanced over his shoulder, he could see that the big screen TV Logan and Veronica bought Keith for his birthday was still in the living room. Sirens echoed down the street and Logan inhaled sharply, his own pulse racing from adrenaline.

"Sir? Are you still there?"

Logan was jarred by the sound of the operator. "Yes. Yes, I'm here."

"What is your name and relationship to the victim?"

Logan's jaw clenched for a second as he thought of breaking this news to Veronica and the kids. Lowering his head, he looked down at the pale, unmoving body of Keith.

"Logan Echolls," he replied, almost choking on his words. "He's my father-in-law."

The pounding of police boots on the front porch signaled the arrival of help as the ambulance sirens came to a halt on the street.

"Pony! Heel." Logan commanded and the dog came closer to him, still on alert, but near.

The officers stormed through the house and Logan swiveled in his position on the floor to face them. "I found him this way – possible break and enter – I don't know if anyone is still in the house or on the property."

"All right, sir. Just step back. Medics are right behind. We'll take it from here." One of the deputies said, dropping to the floor next to Logan and Pony to survey the scene.

Moving away, Logan caught a glimpse of the paramedics coming though, and he leaned against the open door, watching in horror as they began their assessment of Keith.

His phone buzzed in his hand and he jumped slightly in shock. Veronica's name flashed across the screen and he closed his eyes, trying to gather his thoughts. Exhaling slowly, he answered the phone.

Veronica's knee bounced rapidly, her eyes darting between the kids sitting quietly in the uncomfortable plastic chairs of the private family waiting room as they watched cartoons on the big TV, and a window looking out into the hospital hallway. Two hours had passed and there was still no word on Keith's condition. The EMT had stabilized his breathing but he had yet to wake up – a thorough examination finding that he had sustained some manner of blunt trauma to the head either when he fell or scuffled with the intruder. All Veronica could think about was how hard it had been for Keith to recover from the brain trauma from the attempted murder all those years ago. When he did wake up, this time, what would he be like?

Logan pushed the door open with his back, turning around to reveal a tray filled with drinks and snacks from the cafeteria.

"Food!" Linc exclaimed and jumped up, rushing towards Logan.

"Hold your horses, buddy." Logan crossed the room and placed the tray on the coffee table. The kids descended on the pile of garbage like a flock of seagulls.

"Humour me and at least eat a banana or apple before you devour the junk-food, please." Veronica let out a deep sigh, leaning her head back against the wall behind her chair.

"Listen to your mom," Logan stated, handing each child a piece of bruised fruit to balance out the chips, chocolate bars, and pop they grabbed. The kids each took the fruit without fuss, apparently understanding that arguing with their parents at this moment would be a very bad idea, before making their way back to their seats.

Grabbing an apple, Logan sat down next to Veronica and kissed her forehead. "You should eat something too."

He held the apple in front of her and she shook her head. "No. My stomach can't take food right now. And I think I've had too much coffee."

Logan shrugged and took a bite of the apple instead, leaning back in his chair, his head near hers leaning against the wall.

"I'm going to go and swing by the office and pick up some things from the safe. I talked to Kayte and she said she would take Pony for the next little while – her condo allows pets." Logan's voice was low and soothing. "Then I'll come back and pick up the kids so we can finish packing quickly."

Veronica closed her eyes. She knew he was talking about grabbing their guns and the emergency cash he had on hand. Even though they couldn't talk about it in front of the kids, they were both on the same page about what needed to be done. Dick. Pony. Keith. Someone was circling them and they needed to leave as quickly and quietly as possible.

"Just a little impromptu family vacation," Veronica said. A shiver ran down her spine and she raised her head, wrapping her cardigan around her a little tighter.

Logan placed his hand on hers and kissed her temple, pressing his forehead against hers. "You and the kids will be safe here until I get back," he whispered. "I don't want to leave your dad either, but we need to. He would understand."

A lump caught in Veronica's throat and she swallowed, hard. "I know," she whispered back. "Let's just focus on what needs to be done."

Rising, Logan stretched and yawned – today felt like a marathon, and he was no where close to the finish line. Walking over to the line of kids in front of the TV, he leaned over and kissed each one on the head while they ate.

"I'll be back, guys. Love you."

"Love you too, Daddy," Jack replied, chips falling out of his mouth as he spoke.

Logan tousled the boy's hair and smiled, his eyes darting back to Veronica. She forced a smile back towards him, giving him a small wave before he left the room, passing in front of the window before disappearing down the hospital hallway.

The steps up to Mars Investigations felt like climbing Mount Everest. Pausing a moment to collect himself, Logan pushed open the door, letting Pony bound in front of him.

"Hi Pony-girl!" Kayte scrambled from behind her desk and dropped to the ground, her arms open in welcome. Pony happily licked her face before rolling onto her back for the required belly-rub.

"Logan! Get in here!" Mac called out from her office, her voice echoing down the hall.

"So, we yell now? The fancy intercom feature on the phone just doesn't cut it?" He snarked loudly, placing the bag of dog food on top of Kayte's desk before making his way down the hall. "Or was bringing the kids' to the office that much of a mistake?"

"Haha. Mock me, but I have good news for you." Mac gestured for him to come around her desk, pointing at her computer screen. "So, I know that Veronica said to stop investigating, but I was close to a break-through so I just couldn't stop."

"Fuck, Mac – " Logan started speaking before she waved her hand in front of his face to stop him.

"Just shut up and listen for a second – I think I found out who is behind all this stuff." She tapped her finger on the image of a house on the screen. "This is where the guy lives."

Logan leaned over to examine the Google Maps image of a house, a sprawling bungalow with a concrete wall in front. "I know this house."

"Yeah, you do - it's one of two houses built when they subdivided the land on your family's property."

His heart began beating faster and Logan's mouth went dry. When he first joined the Navy and began the process of getting his life back together, he hired a realtor to handle the sale of the property where the Echolls mansion once stood. She had suggested they subdivide the sprawling area in the hopes of increasing their profit. He agreed and the proceeds went directly into a trust that he rarely touched. He had only seen what had been built on the site once, when Carrie was house-hunting in the '09er area and she took him to an open-house on the property.

"Here's the thing –" Mac continued. "I was getting nowhere with the phones so I started looking into all of the investments in the clubs that had both Sean and Dick as investors. Well, a few years ago, money started coming in from an 'anonymous' source so I started hacking into the bank transfers – they were all from a Cayman Islands account – except for one from just before the opening of the club in San Diego. It was for $10,000 and was listed in Sean's accounts as 'anonymous' but it was from a bank account in Neptune. So I tracked it and found that there were only large sums that were transferred through it – one of which was for the purchase of this house."

"Who owns it?"

"It was purchased two-years ago by an A. DeLarge."

Logan's blood went cold. "I know that name. Mac, why do I know that name?"

"University English, old man – it's the main character from 'A Clockwork Orange' – Alex DeLarge."

A rapid succession of images flashed through Logan's head. The cover of the book. Hearst University. The Halloween party. Veronica and him as Meg and Jack White.

 _Who came dressed as Alex?_

"Mercer." Logan hissed. "Jesus Christ, it's Mercer."

Logan's mind began calculating the time. It was almost 20-years since he watched Mercer Hayes - also known as the "Hearst University Rapist" get sentenced to 25-30 years for the rape of ten women. Veronica was the one who exposed his diabolical plan – executed with the help of the resident advisor – to drug and rape women on campus. When Logan found out Mercer came after Veronica the night she found out Mercer was the rapist, Logan took one last act of vengeance and beat Mercer to a bloody pulp in a prison cell, while the guards looked the other way.

"What?" Mac gasped. "Isn't he in prison still?"

Logan ran from the room, heading down towards his office. "Run a check, Mac!" He yelled from the other room as he dropped to his knees in front of the safe. His hands shook and he took a cleansing breath, trying to focus on the combination numbers to the lock.

Pulling the safe door open, Logan grabbed the first gun from its place along with a clip full of bullets. He inspected it quickly before loading the gun, flipping the safety off and stashing it in a second pocket inside his jacket. He grabbed another gun and clip, loading it but keeping the safety on before shoving it into the back pocket of his jeans. Slamming the safe door, he twirled the combination lock and rose.

"What do you have for me, Mac." He hollered down the hall.

Mac emerged from her office, her face white with fear. "He got parole just over two-years ago."

The weight of their past came crashing down on Logan and he grabbed the wall to steady himself. Gathering his senses, Logan grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialed Veronica. Her phone went to voice-mail immediately and he silently cursed the hospital rule that they needed to turn off their cell-phones in the emergency room. Taking a deep breath, he began to leave a message for her.

"Hey. It's me. Look, there's been a change in plans. Mac found out something about the case and I'm going to follow the lead. I want you to take the kids and just leave from the hospital. Just get out. Use the spare credit card and leave. I will call you when things are safe. I love you."

Logan hung up and his phone beeped at him. The "low battery" signal showed he was at 10% power.

"Fuck, shit. Whatever." He powered down his phone and stuck it in his pocket.

"What do we do?" Mac crossed her arms in front of her and leaned against the wall.

Glancing around the office, Logan waved his hand in the air. "Close up. Power everything down. Go and lay-low for a few days until you get word from me."

"And Veronica?"

"She'll be safe," Logan stated, making his way to the door. "As long as she listens to what I said, she and the kids will be safe."

He gave Mac and Kayte one last nod, hoping he was covering the mix of fear and anger that was stewing inside of him. They nodded back and he stepped into the hallway, taking a deep inhale before descending the steps to the outside.


	14. Chapter 14

Logan crouched between the hedges, contemplating his next move. While the front of the property now had a concrete and iron wall dividing it from the street and the second property, the builder had elected to keep the thick hedges that once kept the Kane property and Echolls property separate. How many times, when he was younger, had he snuck out at night and pushed through the branches, just to meet Lilly on the other side? The path he created was now overgrown by time, the hedge now twelve-feet tall separating unknown neighbour from unknown neighbour.

Although really, the neighbour he was watching wasn't really all that unknown to him. As his eyes skimmed the house – shades drawn tight, no sign of life – he wavered between his options. Deep down inside, he wished he could just break down the door and beat Mercer Hayes to a bloody pulp. But that was part of the reason Mercer was after them now. Retaliation. Logan's choices were coming back to haunt him and he knew that whatever he chose to do now could have dire consequences for his family.

If he broke in while Mercer wasn't there, the place was probably alarmed, and he knew he had at least five to ten minutes to get in-and-out once the alarm was triggered. That could be enough time to find evidence enough for Leo to do a search of the home. Although not nearly as satisfying a thought as beating Mercer, he knew this could lead to his family being safer in the long run.

"Or I could just kill him," Logan muttered. The thought said out loud sent a chill down his spine. In his Navy training, he was taught how to avoid being killed, how to avoid killing someone else, but ultimately knowing that he could and would take someone's life, if called upon to do so. If it was a choice between the lives of his children and Veronica, and Mercer's, he knew that there would be no hesitation. But to break in and kill Mercer in cold blood -

Pulling one of his guns out of his pocket, he flipped the safety off, raising it to point towards a closed window on the bungalow. Two registered guns on him – he left the third in his car, along with his cell phone – was more than enough ammunition. The thought of the kids visiting him in prison flashed across his mind and he lowered the weapon. Logan was the _son of a murderer_ ; he didn't want that psychological title bestowed on his children as well.

Taking a breath, Logan refocused, his eyes scanning the back yard. Hedge to pool house; pool house to corner of the house; corner of the house to patio door – from there he could easily jimmy open the lock with his knife and get in. Ten minutes. Ten minutes in and out. Less if he heard sirens. More if he didn't.

In a flash he was on his feet, sprinting on his route, his eyes still fixed on the house, watching for signs of Mercer. When he reached the house, he took a deep, cleansing breath, pulling his switchblade from his coat pocket and flipping it open. Inching his head close to the glass, he attempted to see inside, but the thick curtains blocked his view. Logan crouched, getting closer to the lock, and inserted the thin blade between the sliding door and the wall. The lock popped easily and he slowly opened the door, listening for the tell-tale beeping of an alarm being triggered.

All the hairs on his arms stood on end when he realized there was no alarm sounding. It could mean that it was a silent alarm. Or it could mean that Mercer was in there. Raising his gun, he pushed the door open quietly and entered the house.

Pressing his back against the wall, Logan's eyes darted around, trying to orient himself to the surroundings. The living room was sparsely decorated – only a couch and a large television sat in the room. There were a number of doors off the room and a long hallway, leading away to what he assumed was another wing of the home.

Veronica's muffled giggle rang out and Logan froze, a cold sweat bursting from his pores. There was silence and then the unmistakable sound of her moan, followed by his name. Zeroing in on the room across from him, Logan sprinted through the room, his hand shaking as he reached for the doorknob. Opening the door, he raised his gun in front of him, trigger finger twitching.

The three computer screens on the large desk splashed the image of Logan's naked back, Veronica underneath him, her legs sticking up out from the blankets covering part of their bodies, making love in their bed at home.

"You're going to wake the kids." Logan's teasing voice filled the room and his eyes went wide as he slowly approached the desk.

Veronica giggled again and this time it was Logan's moan filling the room.

Cold metal pressed against the back of Logan's neck and the mechanical click of a gun being cocked snapped him out of his trance.

"This is my favorite video," Mercer hissed in Logan's ear. "Although the one where you take her on the couch is a close second."

Logan squeezed his eyes shut and mentally cursed himself for letting his guard down. "Fuck you, Mercer."

Mercer's deep laugh filled the room, momentarily blocking out the sounds from the video. "I actually think it's _her_ fucking _you_. I mean, I've been enjoying the show – and I know that if I had Veronica, I would fuck her all the time – but really you two...porn stars have less sex."

"So, cameras in my house, huh," Logan replied. "Interesting way to go – is that why you poisoned my dog?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Once the dog was gone, the alarm was easy to bypass while everyone was out of the house. Now, flip the safety on your gun and drop it, if you would please. I'm on a tight schedule here and I don't have time for chit-chat."

Logan did as he was told, the gun hitting the ground, the sound of a tile on the floor cracking as the heavy metal came in contact with it.

"Whoops. Gonna have to get that fixed." Logan snarked. "That'll hurt the resale value."

Mercer jabbed the gun into Logan's skin again and his head dipped forward. "You think this is funny, Logan? Is this some joke? I spent twenty-fucking-years in prison because of Veronica. Now, go sit your ass down in that chair over there and just shut up."

Glancing around the room, Logan's eyes settled on a wooden office chair just off to the side. He was so focused on the screens that he completely missed it when he came in the room. Without a word, he stepped away from the gun and made his way to the chair. Before he sat, Logan turned to finally face his advisory.

The image of young Mercer Hayes merged in Logan's head with the man standing in front of him. Although they were almost the same age, Mercer now looked about ten-years older – his dark hair receding and scattered with white hair that continued down into his beard. Deep lines ran around his eyes and across his forehead. In one hand, he held up the gun, but in the other, he held a wooden cane with an ornate metal eagle at the top. If Logan had seen him on the street he would have never noticed that this was the same man he knew all those years ago.

"Don't take my cane as a sign of weakness," Mercer snapped. "In prison I expertly removed a man's eye with it when he tried to underestimate me. It's just a little side-effect from Veronica stabbing me in the leg."

A smirk crossed Logan's lips. The fact that Veronica stabbed Mercer with an ornamental unicorn was always a detail of Mercer's case that amused him.

"Did you tell them in prison that it's an old unicorn injury?" He snarked. "Bet that would go over really well."

Mercer's eyes narrowed and he waved the gun at the chair. "Didn't I tell you to shut up? Sit down and put your hands on the armrests."

Logan shrugged, trying to maintain his calm exterior. The longer he kept Mercer busy, the more time it gave Veronica to get out of town, and far away with the kids. Doing as he was told, he sat, facing the now-blank computer screens. Almost as soon as he was down, a leather belt swung around his chest and he groaned as Mercer pulled him back against the chair, tightening it so his arms could not move. He stayed unmoving as Mercer moved around him, securing his arms and ankles to the chair. When he was done, he began patting Logan down and, finding his second gun, reached into his jacket and removed it, tucking it into the back of his own pants with a smile.

He turned away, busying himself for a second at the keyboard before the computer screens flashed to life again, showing the interior of Logan and Veronica's home. The time and date stamp showed that it was a live-feed. Their bedroom, the living room, and Jack's room were visible now but no one was inside.

Mercer turned and leaned against the desk, a twisted smile on his face. "Now, here comes the fun part."

Logan glanced from the screens to Mercer, his heart beating faster. "What's your plan, Mercer? Now that you have me, what are you going to do?"

Mercer's laugh sent chills down Logan's spine. "Well, you know, I haven't completely decided. Twenty years is a long time to think about these things, and it's changed over the years. But the crux of it being having a very good time with Veronica, while you get a front row seat. After that thought, I'm not too sure; I never really accounted for you both having kids over the years, but that just adds to the fun."

He walked to Logan, placing his hands over Logan's wrists and brought his face in close. "You know, I used to hear my mother scream and beg for mercy when my father would take her, in the middle of the night. One time, I tried to save her and burst into the room, but he still wouldn't stop, so I ended up just watching – watching as my father raped my mother over and over again. I was wondering what would happen if I let that happen to your children. What do you think, Logan? Do you think they would turn out like me?"

Fear and rage ripped through Logan and he started to rail against his restraints, forcing Mercer away from his face as he maintained his grip on Logan's wrists.

"Or that girl. That pretty little girl of yours," Mercer cackled. "I bet if I took her with me and disappeared, you would spend the rest of your goddamn life chasing us, wouldn't you? But what would she be like when you find her?"

"I'm gonna kill you!" Logan growled as he fought to get free. "You touch any of my kids and I swear to God I will kill you, you son of a bitch!"

Mercer's hand wrapped around the base of Logan's neck and he sputtered, choking for air.

"No, no you won't," Mercer said as white dots began to appear in front of Logan's eyes. "Enjoy the show, Logan. Enjoy watching your lovely little family get destroyed."

Logan fought. He fought against the straps. He fought against Mercer. He fought against the darkness.

The last thing he saw was Mercer's smiling face before he passed out, unable to fight any more.

Veronica held Keith's hand to her cheek, closing her eyes in silent prayer that he would wake up. Just after Logan left, the doctor came around to give them an update on Keith's condition. The CT scan indicated there was substantial swelling to the brain and they wouldn't know more about the severity until he woke up. And so Veronica and the kids sat around Keith's bed, talking to him gently, hoping he would open his eyes. She wasn't sure how long they had been in there, but when a kind nurse offered to sneak four sandwiches and soup in for everyone to eat, she suspected it was around dinner time.

Placing her dad's hand down on the bed, Veronica leaned back in her chair and looked over at the kids, still nibbling on the remains of their sandwiches. She pulled her phone out of the back pocket of her jeans, contemplating whether it was "safe" to turn it on and check for any messages from Logan.

Emotionally drained, she decided to take the kids home to finish packing and that way, she could check her messages once they were in the hospital parking garage.

"I love you dad," she whispered. "We'll see you soon."

Veronica leaned over and kissed Keith on the head, hoping he would wake up when she did. When his eyes remained shut, she turned to the kids.

"Okay guys, let's go."

Lexie, Linc, and Jack all nodded before hopping off their chairs and walking over to the bed. In turn, each one took Keith's hand from between the bars on the bed and kissed it gently, murmuring their goodbyes. Veronica stood near the door, trying to hold back her emotions, giving the illusion to her children that she felt as strong on the inside as she projected on the outside. When Jack lifted his arms up to her, she couldn't resist picking up her baby and slinging him on one hip. He placed his head on her shoulder and she kissed his forehead.

"Let's go," she whispered as Lexie and Linc nodded, the twins joining hands and following her through the door.

As they moved down the hallway, Veronica was in a daze. So when her name was called out, she almost didn't hear it.

"Veronica! Veronica Mars!"

Turning around in the crowded hallway, Veronica blinked rapidly as the pretty blond in a black pencil-skirt, silk shirt, and high heels scurried to catch up to them.

"Oh...my..." she stammered. "Parker?"

Parker Lee – Mac's old roommate from Hearst College and Logan's ex-girlfriend – came to an abrupt halt in front of her. Parker's eyes darted between all the kids and a small frown wrinkled her perfectly sculpted eyebrows. She seemed to recover quickly and her frown was replaced with a large, friendly smile.

"Oh my gosh indeed!" Parker squealed with enthusiasm. "I can't believe I ran into you!"

"Yeah...wow...what are you doing here?"

Parker pulled her suit jacket off her arm, revealing a pink cast covering her wrist and part of her arm.

"Funny story – I'm a marine biologist now and I was doing a visiting lecture at Hearst on how climate change is affecting fish migration and I kind of tripped coming off the stage and broke my wrist." Her eyes darted between the kids again. "So...you and Logan got married and had kids, huh?"

Veronica looked over at Linc – Logan's tiny doppelganger – and smiled warmly. "Yeah. We did. Except for the married part."

Parker nodded and smiled. "My little guy and his dad spent the day at the San Diego Zoo. They're meeting me at the hotel now that I've been discharged."

"Wow, congratulations on the whole kid and husband thing," Veronica said, her over-tired brain starting to lose its words. "Very cool that you could come back to Hearst as a lecturer too."

"Yeah – it was a really hard decision coming back to Hearst because of you-know-who being released." Parker's voice dropped slightly, her eyes darting around at the people passing by. "But then I figured this would be the last place he would actually settle, all things considered."

Veronica frowned. "You-know-who? What do you mean?"

Parker's forehead wrinkled. "You didn't know? Mercer Hayes was released from prison on parole a few years ago. I was informed by the County before it happened. But I guess because you technically weren't one of his victims..."

Gripping Jack tightly in her arms, Veronica's body went cold. Suddenly, everything made sense in her mind. Dick, Pony, and Keith – harming them were just a means to an end - an end that probably had to do with Veronica and Logan.

"I...I have to go..."

Nodding, Parker tried to force a smile on her face. "Yeah, okay. Good seeing you, Veronica."

Nodding, Veronica turned her pace quickening as they wove their way down the hall.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Lexie asked, hustling to keep next to Veronica.

"Nothing. We just need to go home now." The doors to the parking lot opened automatically and Veronica reached out, taking Lexie's hand in hers. Lexie took Linc with her free hand and the group quietly manoeuvred to their van.

As the kids climbed inside, Veronica grabbed her phone and turned it on, tapping her foot impatiently as it powered up. Glancing at the screen, she saw she had one new message from Logan, dated hours ago, and she held her breath as she buckled Jack into his car seat before closing the door. Outside of the van, she checked her voicemail where the kids could not hear.

 _...Just get out._

Veronica let Logan's words sink in. He knew. He knew it was Mercer. If it was anyone else, he would have told her. Wherever he was, whatever he was doing, he was taking care of Mercer.

Opening the driver's side door, Veronica slipped into the seat, closing the door and engaging the locks.

"We need to leave for Grandma's house. Now." Veronica stated slowly, trying to keep her voice calm.

"But what about our stuff?" Lexie exclaimed.

"Yeah! I was almost done packing!" Linc chimed in.

"We can't leave without Mr. Bunny!" Jack cried out. "I can't sleep without him!"

Veronica covered her eyes with her palms and lowered her head for a moment. Three kids with no clothes, no snacks, and no toys. One pregnant adult with no food, no weapon, and no cell phone charger.

"Okay! New plan," she announced, uncovering her eyes and looking in the rear-view mirror. "Five-minutes. We will stop at home for five-minutes to grab some important stuff and go. Alright?"

Three heads nodded in quiet unison and Veronica started the car. A rush of worry for Logan's safety swept through Veronica and she fought to keep control of her emotions. She knew he could handle himself – she just had to have faith. For now, her focus needed to be on the kids, and keeping them as far away from Mercer Hayes as possible.


	15. Chapter 15

Staring at the front of the house, Veronica bit her lip in thought. She glanced out the window of the van, surveying the dark street again for any signs of life. She recognized one of their neighbours, walking their dog down the block, but other than that, nothing out of the ordinary – no cars out of place, no people on the street she didn't recognize.

"Mom?" Lexie asked gently from the back seat. "Are we going inside?"

"Where's Dad? Why isn't he here?" Linc chimed in.

Veronica turned in the driver's seat to face the kids. Jack sat in his car seat, his thumb up in his mouth, his eyes wide with fear. She let out a shaky breath, focusing her attention on the twins, who were still holding hands while sitting next to each other in the back of the van.

"Dad's just taking care of some things..." Veronica started slowly, choosing her words carefully. "We're going to leave and he'll meet up with us."

She prayed they would believe the lie as they each looked to each other for confirmation that they would accept this as truth.

"But I don't want to leave Daddy behind." Jack sniffed, tiny tears beginning to brim on his eyes.

"Jack, please don't worry. Daddy will be fine." Veronica steadied herself, forcing a small smile to cross her lips. "I've known your dad most of my life, and somehow, he's always okay. He's kind of like a cat that way – always lands on his feet. So don't worry about him right now; let's just focus on what we need to do."

A tiny smile appeared on Jack's lips and he wiped away his tears. "Daddy's a cat."

Relaxing for a second, Veronica reached back and patted Jack's knee relieved that for the moment, this little fact seemed to calm the children's fears for their father. She only wished it would calm hers.

"So, here's the plan – we get in, I turn off the alarm; Lexie and Linc – go upstairs and finish packing. Jack – go upstairs and get Mr. Bunny and wait for me...I'll come up and grab your stuff when I'm done downstairs. We are in and out in no more than five-minutes, got it?"

The kids nodded and Veronica turned around. Gathering her nerve, she turned off the van and got out, walking quickly over to the curb before opening the sliding door for the kids to pile out. Grabbing Jack's hand as he exited, the group swiftly made their way toward the front door. Keys in hand, Veronica paused on the porch, glancing inside through the window for any movement or motion. She could see one of the motion sensor lights in the corner of the room was bright red, meaning the alarm was still armed, and some of her fear subsided. Unlocking the door, she opened it, letting the kids into the pitch-black house as the alarm panel beeped. She closed and locked the door before punching in her code, letting out a deep sigh of relief as she did. Lexie flipped on the hall lights, illuminating much of the main floor.

"Okay. Get upstairs guys and do your thing," she said, letting go of Jack's hand and walking into the kitchen to flip on the lights.

The kids took off up the stairs as a group, but the sound of their feet quickly paused mid-flight.

"Ummm...Mom?" Lexie asked, her voice shaking slightly. "What's with the unicorn?"

Veronica swung around to see Lexie, Linc, and Jack – halfway up the stairs – holding up a ceramic unicorn for her to see.

For a second, Veronica lost her ability to speak as her mouth dropped open in shock at what she was seeing, and what it meant.

"Get out!" She yelled at the kids, launching herself towards them. "Run! Get out of the –"

Mercer's shadow cast down the stairs and over the children as he stepped into the light. The kids looked up at him and screamed - dropping the unicorn - before running down the stairs and wrapped themselves around their mother for safety. Veronica gazed up to see Mercer raise his gun towards them, laughing as he descended the stairs.

"Welcome home everyone! Aren't you glad to see me?" Mercer cackled as he ambled down the stairs, cane in one hand, gun in the other.

When he got to the unicorn, laying on the step, he raised his cane and smashed through it with one sharp blow. The children screamed again at the sound and Veronica attempted to shuffle them behind her legs, placing herself between them and the madman in her home. All of her fear seemed to leave her as she was now placed in charge of protecting her young, and instead was replaced by a fire in her belly that made her feel invincible.

"Leave them alone," Veronica stated, straightening herself upright. "Your vendetta is with Logan and me – not our kids."

Mercer stood on the bottom stair, surveying them with a gleeful smile on his face. It didn't matter that prison had aged him – Veronica would have recognized the evil in his eyes a mile away. It was those eyes that haunted her for years. Aaron. Cassidy. Mercer. Three men who tried to kill her and seemed to slip effortlessly in and out of her nightmares.

"Oh I have plans for you, Veronica. Many, many plans." Mercer stated, waving his gun at her. "You and I are going to have lots and lots of fun, but don't worry kids – there's going to be plenty of fun for you too!"

As he approached them, Veronica tightened her grip around them, desperately wishing at that moment she had more hands. But it was when Mercer knelt in front of Lexie that Veronica wished one of her hands held a gun.

"You must be Alexis," Mercer cooed, a sickening smile crossing his lips. "You look a lot like your mommy did when she was younger."

Instead of recoiling, Veronica watched her daughter straighten, pushing her shoulders back and narrowing her eyes at Mercer.

"My Dad is going to come home soon, and when he does, you're going to be very, very sorry." Lexie stated, full of tiny bravado.

Mercer chuckled, raising his gun and pushing Lexie's hair back over her shoulder with the barrel. Veronica moved her hand over Lexie's chest and felt her heart beating wildly in her body, but the girl didn't move from her stance.

"Oh, I hate to tell you this, but your Daddy won't be coming to save you." Mercer stood, gesturing with his gun towards the ceiling. "But he will get to see all the fun we're going to have together. If you look very carefully, there are tiny cameras all over the house, and your dad is on the other side of them, tied up, watching everything that's going to happen."

Veronica's eyes skimmed the ceiling, looking for signs of the cameras. She couldn't see anything, but that didn't mean they weren't there. Jack wrapped his arms tightly around her thigh and he sniffled back tears.

"Now here's what we're going to do – all you kids are going to hurry upstairs to that first bedroom. You can stay in there while your mother and I settle some unfinished business together in her bedroom." Mercer locked eyes with Veronica and her stomach tightened. "But then, I'm going to come and get you so you can join us and we can all get to know each other - intimately."

Lexie and Linc exchanged glances just as Jack let out a sharp cry of fear and sadness. Veronica scooped him up in her arms and he wrapped himself around her as the twins pressed themselves against her.

"It's going to be okay." She murmured, kissing Jack's forehead. "It will all be okay. I promise."

Mercer raised his gun, pointing it at Veronica's face, his features contorting into a snarl. "Get up those stairs and into that room. Now!"

Lexie and Linc jumped, grabbing each other's hands and began to make their way up the stairs. Veronica followed, carrying Jack – kicking aside the shattered pieces of the unicorn from her way. Mercer's heavy steps followed until they were at the door to Jack's bedroom. Linc opened it and Lexie followed him in, turning to stand on the rug in the middle of the room; both were pale with fear, their eyes wide, their mouths open slightly and the sound of their breathing told Veronica they were both doing their best not to start crying. Walking to them, she knelt, hoping Jack would unwrap himself from her. When he didn't she began talking softly to him.

"Jack – I need you to be a brave boy and stay with Lexie and Linc. Do what they say, okay?"

The boy clung to her harder, letting out a loud, long sob that filled the room. Veronica gestured for Lexie and Linc to come closer and she placed her head between theirs as Jack cried and cried.

"When you hear me yell 'run', I want you to run far, far away," she said to the twins, quiet enough that Mercer wouldn't hear it above Jack's crying. "I love you."

Pulling back, she saw them both give her a brief nod, and she knew they would do what she said. Wrapping her hands around Jack's tiny fists, she pried him away from her as he howled, a deep ache filled her belly. Her babies. She had to leave her babies to protect them and she silently prayed that they would all, in fact, be okay.

"Please go with your brother and sister," she begged Jack, her voice cracking with emotion. "I love you. You'll be safe with them, I promise. Please, baby."

Linc pulled his brother away from Veronica and Jack began stomping his feet in a full tantrum, screaming and flailing his arms for her. Lexie grabbed him, hugging him tightly and Veronica covered her mouth, turning from them before she broke down.

Mercer stood in the doorway, smirking at the scene. Hurrying away from the kids, she moved through the doorway as he slammed the bedroom door behind her, muffling Jack's cries.

She needed to refocus on what was about to happen. The gun pressed to the back of her head reminded her that this was just the beginning of Mercer's plan.

"Into your bedroom," Mercer ordered and she complied, crossing the hallway into the other room.

Stopping a few feet into the room, Veronica's body shuddered, unable to hide the reflex response to Mercer's threats any longer – he was going to try and rape her, as he tried all those years ago. She glanced across her bed, imagining for a second the many times her and Logan made love in this space. Looking up at the ceiling she searched for the camera – holding out a quiet hope that Logan was not actually witnessing what she feared would happen to her.

Mercer's cane slid up the front of her body, the cold metal ending up pressed against her clavicle, and she gasped as he pressed himself against her.

"He's going to watch us through that camera. Watch you...watch you scream and fight and beg for me to stop." Mercer whispered in her ear. "But don't worry – I'm going to let you live. I'm going to let you live so you can feel your world come crashing down around you – like what happened to me when I went to prison."

"You deserved to go to jail." She hissed at him. "You're a monster. You were a monster then, you are a monster now. Those young girls didn't have to die - you just did it for your own sick amusement."

He chuckled like she told him a joke and she shivered. "They had it coming. They wanted fun! They wanted adventure! Well, I gave that to them. They were so young and pretty and willing - it was so easy to get them to do what I wanted them to do. Not my fault they were also stupid."

"So you killed them for what? Just to frame Dick? To get to us?"

"Pretty much, yes to all of it." Mercer laughed, dragging the pistol down her arm and up again. "It really was simple and oh so much fun. I waited in the hotel room and watched Dick fuck them until they all passed out. Then all I had to do was strangle them as they slept. Dick did most of the work for me...taking the drugs and tying them up...so there was no fighting at all – kind of like the _old days."_

The cane came down, hooking onto Veronica's blouse and ripped right though the buttons, leaving her exposed. She gasped, moving her arms up to cover her bra but as she did, Mercer dropped his cane and grabbed her hair, twisting it so hard she let out a scream. Shoving her roughly, she landed face-down on the bed, the weight of his body pressing her into the covers. Wrenching her head to the side, Veronica gasped for air.

"But that was the old days." He hissed in her face. "Tonight – I want a fight. I want you to scream and fight and cry out in pain as I take you, over and over again."

"Fuck you!" Veronica spat back, attempting to wriggle out from under him.

"See. Just like that." He pushed himself up on his knees, straddling her hips and she moaned in pain at the weight of him.

Grabbing the back of her shirt, he yanked it down her arms and off of her as she continued to writhe underneath him. He moved off of her for a second before grabbing her shoulders, flipping her around onto her back to face him before sitting on her again. His hand pressed her baby belly and he dug his nails into her flesh, squeezing her so hard she couldn't help but scream in pain again.

"Another one of Logan's children in there – what should we do about that one, huh?" Mercer took his gun and pressed it to her navel.

Veronica's breath caught in her chest as her fear began to rise. Closing her eyes for a second, she tried to slow her breathing – like they learned when she was in labour with the twins. She knew her moment would come when she could make her move; she just needed to keep her mind focused on that one, solitary moment.

"Not so mouthy now, are you."

The click of Mercer's belt buckle opening made Veronica open her eyes, her breath slowing as she watched him above her begin to undress himself. First the belt, moving to the button of his pants, then unzipping his fly. Dropping his gun on the bed, he began to undo his dress shirt, slowly revealing a multitude of deep scars across his chest.

"You see these?" He opened his shirt, exposing the wounds to her. "I got these scars in prison, fighting with the other inmates. Apparently, being rich and the nephew of a judge does not have the privilege on the inside that it does in the outside world. So tonight, I'm just going to give you just a taste of the pain that was inflicted on me over the years."

Dropping his weight on her again, she groaned as he grabbed her hair again, pulling her face to his. Breathing heavily, Veronica looked deep into the eyes of the devil as he smiled at her, his breath hot across her face.

"Now, Veronica...are you ready for me to fuck you?"

"No." She stated through gritted teeth, her eyes narrowing with hate. "Fuck _you._ "

Gathering all her strength, Veronica opened her mouth and screamed at the top of her lungs:

"Run! Run! Run!"

A split second later the sound of a door opening echoed in the silence. Lifting away from Veronica, Mercer turned his head to see Lexie, Jack, and Linc running out of the room, followed by a long, crashing sound.

"What the –" Mercer's question was cut off by Veronica's hand, reaching out from under him and digging her nails into his eye sockets.

His scream rang out as she pressed her thumbs into the cavities before he twisted her hair, pulling her away from him. Rolling off of her, he grabbed his eyes with his hands and she sat up, the heel of her palm connecting with his nose. He cried out again and she rolled away from him on the bed, almost to the edge.

"You fucking bitch! I'm going to kill you and your kids!" Mercer hollered, his wordss grarbled as blood gushed from his nose.

He grabbed Veronica by the hair as she tried to get away and raising the back of his hand, he slapped her across the face. Veronica dropped back onto the mattress, tiny white dots floating in front of her eyes.

She fought to stay awake, trying not to close her eyes as she focused on Mercer staggering off the bed and grabbing the gun. For a second, he raised the gun towards her before a banging noise caught his attention.

Pots and pans. Veronica recognized the sound of pots and pans echoing outside; the kids had gone to the tree house.

"Fucking brats!" Mercer cursed, waving his gun around with one hand while he cradled his bloody nose with the other. "I'm definitely going to kill them now – and _you_ get to watch!"

Bending down, he grabbed his cane off the floor and stood, wavering back and forth slightly. Veronica stayed down, calculating her next move as she watched him hobble out of the room.

"What the fuck is this?" Mercer cursed as she heard the sound of more crashing.

Veronica rolled onto her side on the bed, her eyes focusing on the trail of Hot Wheels cars that led from Jack's door. The corner of her mouth twisted in a small grin - the kids must have scattered the cars as they ran to try and trip any followers up. Mercer's slow footsteps down the stairs were punctuated by swears and a small rush of pride over her kids' ingenuity filled her heart. Momentarily gaining her bearings, Veronica sat up in a daze as the room floated around her.

"Weapon," she said out loud, glancing back at the closet door.

The combination to the small gun safe was escaping her and she decided she needed to follow Mercer with or without some form of protection. Standing at the foot of the bed, a searing shot of pain ripped through her stomach and she bent over crying out for a second before righting herself. Moving her hand over her belly she spoke softly.

"Not now, baby. You gotta fight like your siblings right now."

Staggering to the hallway, hand clutching her stomach, Veronica kicked the tiny cars to the side as she manoeuvred down stairs and into the kitchen. The sound of the kids banging the pots and pans was getting louder and Veronica increased her speed towards the back yard. Passing the kitchen island, she stopped, spotting the butcher block loaded with expensive steak knives.

 _You're not a murderer, Veronica._

The words Logan spoke to her on the roof of the Hotel Grande all those years ago flashed through her head. Pulling out a knife, Veronica continued her pace through the house towards the back door. She may not be a murderer, but she would be damned if she let her children be killed in cold blood.

Pushing open the back door, Veronica paused, her eyes fixed thought the darkness of the back yard on Mercer – part of his body hidden as he attempted to climb up the centre of the tall play structure. The sound of the kids' screams pierced the air before a loud banging rang out. Veronica hurried down the steps and across the lawn as a pile of rocks fell down the tunnel, knocking Mercer down onto the ground. She watched as he struggled, dazed before screaming again as another load of large rocks pummeled him from above.

"Fire! Fire!" Jack yelled from the top of the structure as the banging of the pots continued.

Approaching Mercer on the ground, Veronica raised the knife in her hand. Now unarmed, he was crawling around on all fours in the sand, trying to find his weapon. Lunging forward, Veronica dropped to her knees behind him and buried the knife deep into the back of his shoulder. Mercer reared up, screaming out again and rose slightly, swinging his cane towards her. She dodged it, falling onto the ground and crawled backwards away from the structure, hoping he would follow.

"Come and get me, you asshole!"

Mercer growled in pain and pushed himself up, still hunched with the knife in his back. "I'm going to kill you, Veronica Mars! I'm going to kill you!"

Another contraction gripped Veronica and she stopped dead in her place on the ground, wrapping her hands around her belly again until the pain subsided. When Mercer grabbed her by the hair, dragging her to her feet, a whimper of agony escaped her.

"Don't hurt her!"

A shower of Nerf darts pelted Mercer from above, hitting Veronica as well. Mercer wrapped his hand around her neck, holding her upright by force.

Fight. Fight, fight, fight. Veronica repeated the words in her head as she struggled. Someone must have heard the kids by now and called the police. And then they would find Logan.

 _Logan...Logan..._

The back gate flung open and Veronica stopped her struggle as her eyes focused on Logan – gun raised high in two hands, arms straight out in front of him. There was dried blood on his forehead and as he moved, his left leg dragged slightly.

"Let her go, Mercer!" Logan demanded as he advanced on his target. "I've called the cops. It's over."

Mercer's hand grabbed her belly and squeezed causing Veronica to buckle slightly. "Don't you dare move any closer or I'll kill her and your baby right here, right now."

Veronica gasped, her gaze fixed on Logan as she tried to fight the pain. His eyes were cold and focused, the muscles in his jaw twitching. His stare averted for a split second to the top of the playhouse before focusing back on her.

"Kids! I want you to stay up there and hide, no matter what. Okay?" He yelled out.

"Okay!" Came a chorus of voices before silence.

Locking eyes, Veronica registered the tiny nod of his head at her. In that instant, she knew exactly what needed to be done. Taking a deep breath, Veronica closed her eyes, dropped her arms to the side of her body, and let herself go limp in Mercer's grasp. His hand caught her throat for a second before the weight of her falling body made him release her.

The crack of the bullet hitting Mercer's skull rang in Veronica's ears as she fell into the grass, and the blood showered down onto her like droplets of rain.

The silence was broken by the sound of police sirens filled the air. Feeling a warm hand press to her cheek, Veronica opened her eyes to find Logan kneeling next to her.

"We don't have to worry anymore," he said softly, his palm stroking her hair. "We're safe now."

"Safe." Veronica repeated and gave a small nod before she closed her eyes, surrendering to the pain.


	16. Chapter 16

_My name is Cassidy..._

Then falling. Veronica falling. Falling from the top of the Neptune Grande...

Veronica's legs shot out in an involuntary spasam, her arms fliging out to her sides before her eyes opened and she realized she was safe in bed, her heart beating wildly. She reached out a shaky hand the darkness and found Jack curled up against Lexie in the middle of the king-sized bed. Veronica leaned on her elbow to get a visual on Linc and found the boy had rolled to the end of the bed, now occupying the space where Logan was supposed to be sleeping. Sitting up, Veronica glanced towards the bathroom door, disoriented for a moment by the fact that it wasn't there.

"Right." She murmured to herself and turned - the bathroom in the penthouse suite of the Neptune Grande was on the other side of the room, closest to where she slept.

Gathering her bearings, Veronica slid her feet off the end of the bed and exhaled. Hours after their confrontation with Mercer, she woke up alone in a hospital room, with nothing but the beeping of a fetal monitor to keep her company.

Since their home was still a "crime scene", the entire family moved into the Neptune Grande to give Veronica the "bed rest" she was ordered by the doctor once she was discharged. Room service, a hotel pool, satellite television, and the opportunity to play almost any PlayStation game they wanted entertained the kids.

Three days ago, when they first came "back to the old home" – as Logan enjoyed referring to it as - his original plan had been for the kids to share one room, and he and Veronica would share the other in the sprawling suite, but it was quickly changed to everyone in the bed when they realized that both the kids and parents slept better when they were all together. Their first night in the suite, they looked across the bed at one another, separated by the kids, and mused about how the last time they were together in this very room, they would have never expected that this was how their lives would turn out.

Giving her belly a soft rub, Veronica slid off the bed and padded over to the chair in the corner of the room and grabbed her fluffy white hotel robe; wrapping it around her long nightgown and tying it loosely around her bump. Even though the doctors had stopped the contractions, the worry of them starting again made Veronica actually follow her doctor's orders and spent most of the past few days either on the couch with the kids, or napping.

Lianne had flown in to help and her arrival the previous night helped take at least some of the pressure off Logan. Room service, a hotel pool, satellite television, and the opportunity to play almost any PlayStation game they wanted also helped distract the kids from the strangeness of the situation.

Walking through the darkness of the suite, Veronica shivered as she caught a breeze coming through the balcony door. Logan stood outside, leaning on his one crutch, staring off into the distance. No one could believe that he managed to escape Mercer's captivity with only a fractured ankle and a deep cut on his head. In pure Logan form, he merely joked about learning escape techniques the hard way from some drunk Navy SEALS during Fleet Week, but didn't offer much more of an explanation.

Logan turned towards her at the sound of the balcony door opening and a small, forced smile crossed his lips.

"Hey."

"Hey. I see Linc chased you out of bed." Veronica gently teased.

Logan ran his hand through his hair, his eyes cast down for a second. "No. I've been awake for a while. He must have rolled over looking for me."

Sidling up to him, Veronica wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her body against his. In the past few days, they had barely been alone for more than two-minutes – between talking to police and the kids – and Veronica's heart held a deep, deep feeling of missing him, even though he was still here. He wrapped his arm around her and lovingly kissed the top of her head, holding each other for a minute until their breathing began to sync.

"So, when Leo locks me up for murder, do you think he'll be a kind step-father to my kids?" Logan muttered.

Veronica let out an exasperated little sigh. "Is that really what you're up in the middle of the night worrying about?"

"Going to prison and never seeing my kids again? Yes. Yes I am." He replied, shifting slightly in her grasp. "And I'm sure he'll be an adequate lover...I mean, he's no _me_ but..."

"Stop it - you're not going to jail - Leo and Cliff will make sure that doesn't happen. With all the evidence that Mercer was stalking us – the cameras, the photos – and then...what happened at home...no one actually thinks the D.A. will pursue a case against you."

"How is it that Dick can get a good lawyer, but you still insist on hiring Cliff McCormack?" Logan stated his hand sliding under her robe to rest on her belly.

"Because if we don't employ him, no one will." Veronica giggled. "Besides, he's golf buddies with the D.A. – best man for the job."

Logan let out a little snort and kissed her on the head again. His thumb moved back and forth on her belly and the baby let out the smallest little flutter as it shifted inside her towards his movement.

"He's moving." Veronica whispered.

"She's moving?" He countered. "Whatever. As long as they're moving and staying right where they belong, I'm a happy."

Veronica closed her eyes, remembering the fear on Jack, Lexie, and Linc's faces when they came into her hospital room to find her hooked up to all the machines, monitoring their little brother or sister. And then how happy they were when they got to see the live ultrasound of their sibling moving around inside of her, tiny and content.

"I...I need to tell you something..." Logan whispered, releasing Veronica and shifting so he could look at her. Taking her hand in his, he brought her knuckles to his lips and kissed them gently. "But I'm really, really afraid to say it out loud."

Reaching up, Veronica cupped Logan's stubbled cheek with her palm, her thumb softly brushing his skin. "You can tell me anything - you must know that by now."

Averting his gaze, Logan eyes focused on her belly. "I know I should feel bad that I killed Mercer, but I don't. In fact, I feel a deep, deep satisfaction in the pit of my gut that he is out of our family's lives, once and for all."

Veronica slid her hand down his face to rest on his shoulder, ducking her head slightly to catch his eye. There was a sadness in his face that she hadn't seen in years, and she wished she could snap her fingers and take all of his pain away in an instant.

"I understand." She replied, choosing her words slowly. "I get it. You once told me that I wasn't a 'murderer' but when Mercer went after the kids, I knew in that moment that if I needed to, I would kill him with my bare hands before I would let him hurt them."

Logan nodded, deep ridges in his forehead appearing as he processed what she was saying.

"I told the Cops that Mercer threatened Lexie when I was tied up," he continued hesitantly. "But what I left out was that in that moment I knew that I was going to kill him. I was going to escape and find him and kill him. That's pre-meditated."

Veronica let out a deep sigh. Taking Logan's hands, she led him to the lounge chair on the balcony and sat down, gently guiding him to sit next to her.

"Do you know who I've been thinking about these past few days?" Veronica said, looking deep into Logan's eyes. "Jake Kane."

Logan frowned in confusion. "Jake? Why Jake?"

"I've been thinking about the night that Aaron tried to kill me and my dad. When Jake showed up and found out it was Aaron who killed Lilly, he started screaming about how Aaron was going to pay for what he did and the look on his face was like, if the deputies had let him, Jake would have killed Aaron with his bare hands, right then and there. And it wasn't until now that I really, really understood why Jake tried to destroy my dad. My dad accused Jake of killing his daughter – the one person Jake loved most in the world – of course he would go after him. You and I 'loved' Lilly – but Jake was her father...her blood...the first one to hold her...the first one to love her...he was the one who _really loved_ her. We were just stupid kids who thought we knew what love was. But now that we have our kids – I know why my dad walked through fire for me that night; I know why Jake Kane was so angry he could kill a man – because that love is so powerful it overrides everything else."

Logan rolled his eyes and let out a small huff of annoyance. "Thanks for the reminder that not only did my father killed Lilly, but also tried to kill you and your dad. That's exactly what I needed right now."

"No, you're not getting it." She replied, patting his chest with her hand. "No one would have blamed Jake Kane if he killed Aaron for what he did, and no one is blaming you. Not because Jake is rich, but because he wanted to protect his daughter so much, and couldn't. You knew what Mercer was capable of - you were just protecting your family – we were _both_ just protecting our family. And yes, in the eyes of the law it is wrong, but how right would it be if we let him get away with his disgusting plan because we were too afraid to act."

Tears began to form in Logan's eyes and Veronica reached up to brush them away.

"You know, from the moment they were born, I made myself a promise that I would never, ever hurt the kids like Aaron hurt me. But killing an unarmed man makes me feel like Aaron more than I ever have, and it terrifies me, Veronica."

Veronica slipped closer to Logan, wrapping her arms around him again as his body began to shake.

"We'll get through this. We'll do better than our parents did. We'll send the kids for counselling. We'll go for counselling ourselves. We'll do whatever it takes but our family will get past this nightmare. I love you, Logan, and I'm not going to let Mercer Hayes take away what we have worked so hard to build together."

Rising slightly, Veronica brought her lips to Logan's, brushing them gently across his. She closed her eyes as he responded, catching her mouth with his, a low murmur of appreciation escaping as he exhaled. As he took her in his arms, slowly lowering her back on the lounge chair, her mind flashed back to a night, many, many years ago when they threw caution to the wind and made love on this balcony with nothing but the night sky covering them. She remembered how they laughed, speculating on whether management would finally kick Logan out, if they were discovered. She remembered how she made her lip bleed, biting it so hard as not to make too much noise when Logan's face slipped between her thighs. And watching the reflection of Logan's lean body in the glass of the balcony doors, his features contorting with pleasure as he took her on all fours, on what could be this same lounge chair. Tonight, that carefree moment seemed like several lifetimes ago.

"We've come too far together," she whispered between kisses. "Too far."

Pressing his forehead to hers, Logan held her gaze as they both steadied their breathing. "I love you, Veronica. And I'll be damned if I let any of this come between us."

"We won't. I promise you, we won't."

"Who wants waffles?" Lianne sang out, picking up the plate from the room service cart.

"Me!" Waved Jack from the table. "And sauce! And sauce!"

Lexie picked up one of her silver-dollar buttermilk pancakes off her plate and popped it in her mouth, not bothering to wait for everyone else.

Nibbling on a piece of bacon, Linc elbowed his sister. "I'll trade you one of my sausages for a pancake."

Lexie glanced between his plate of bacon, sausages, scrambled eggs, and toast, and her plate full of tiny pancakes, and shook her head. "No-pf."

"Linc, you can have some of my pancakes." Veronica reassured him from across the table. "They are exactly the same, just bigger."

"Is there any bacon left for me?" Logan asked as he emerged from the bedroom, scratching at his morning stubble. "Or did Mom eat it all again?"

Veronica picked up a piece from his plate and pointed it at him. "You shouldn't have chosen a shower before breakfast yesterday. At least today you learned."

Lianne placed the waffles down in front of Jack, maple syrup drizzled across the top and a huge grin appeared on his face.

"Good morning, Logan," Lianne said with a broad smile before turning to get her waffles from the cart.

"Morning Lianne."

Reaching over Jack's head, Logan snatched the piece of bacon from Veronica's hand and shook it at her, a mischevious smile making his cheeks dimple. "Who do you love more? Bacon or me?"

Veronica wrinkled her nose, tapping her finger to her chin. "Hmmmm...let's see...I'll go with...you!"

Logan slipped into the chair next to her, leaning over to place a quick kiss on her forehead. "Phew. I was worried for a second there."

Giggling, Veronica picked up another piece of bacon from her own plate and took a bite, her eyes fixed on Logan as he wiggled his eyebrows at her playfully. The doctor said they had to wait a few weeks before they could have sex again, but...

"So, when do we go home?"

The question jarred Veronica from her thoughts as she focused on Lexie.

"Do you want to go home?" Veronica asked. "I mean, Dad and I weren't too sure how you would feel about going back, after everything that happened."

Lexie shrugged, looking down at her breakfast. "I dunno. I mean, it's _our_ house and our stuff is there, and, like, where else would we go?"

"Yeah. And when are we going back to school?" Linc chimed in. "I'm going to be really behind on my science project."

"I miss Whiskers the hamster." Jack added in a small voice, remembering the preschool class pet. "And Pony."

Logan and Veronica glanced between each other, at a momentary loss for words. Logan swallowed his food, nodding at Veronica before beginning to speak.

"We can't go back until the Deputies are done at our house, but when they say we can go back, we will, if you want us to."

"But you need to know, it may be scary to go back at first," Veronica added. "And that's okay. It's normal after what happened to be scared. Dad and I talked about it and we're all going to start seeing some people – some doctors – that can help us not be scared. Okay?"

Jack reached out and took Veronica's hand, his small features serious as his brow wrinkled. "You are safe and you are loved," he whispered.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Veronica leaned over and kissed the top of Jack's head. "That's right. Just like Daddy always says when you're afraid of the dark – you are safe and you are loved. And it's true. You are all safe, and you are all loved so much."

Logan rested his hand on Veronica's shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. "I know it's hard for you guys to really get what happened and why it all happened, but you just have to know that no matter what happens in your lives, we will always, always be there for you guys. No matter what."

Linc and Lexie nodded in unison, both looking at Jack to get confirmation that he was on board with everything. Looking up at his siblings, Jack nodded and smiled.

With a deep exhale, Veronica leaned back in her chair as Jack let go of her hand. Safe and loved, she repeated in her head. Safe and loved.


	17. Chapter 17

The chemical pine scent of hospital cleaner stung Logan's nostrils and he winced; the pungent odor triggering thoughts of the rehab facility he stayed in not ten-miles away from the psychiatric hospital. A shiver ran through him, remembering how he dreaded going to sleep at night, fearing the nightmares and cold sweats that would wake him at all hours. How he regarded the members of his group therapy with distrust, wondering for the first week if one of them would sell his stories of Aaron's abuse to the tabloids. Then the fear, deep down in his soul the day he left that he would relapse and end up going through the living hell of beating his addictions once more.

As he was led to Dick's room by a burly bearded nurse with a shaved head, in deep green scrubs, Logan averted his eyes from the patients he passed in the halls – some crying, some shuffling along, and some sitting stone still, staring off into some unknown world in their head. They really weren't that dissimilar to the people he saw in rehab and he thought for a moment that some of them were probably driven mad by their addictions, not having the money he did to help himself before his daemons consumed him.

Reaching Dick's room, the nurse knocked roughly, peering through the tiny window in the door for any signs of life.

"Mr. Casablancas! You have a visitor." He called out before opening the door.

Dick sat in a grey metal chair facing a solitary fenced-in window, his back to the door. His head turning slightly towards them as they entered.

"Cool." He muttered in a low monotone.

The nurse nodded at Logan, pushing the door open further when Dick remained seated. "You have 15-minutes, Mr. Echolls. He's still on the sedatives to keep him calm until we hear from the Judge, so he may not be as responsive as you expect. With his outbursts..."

Logan frowned, hobbling through the doorway on his damaged leg and crutch. "Thanks. I think we'll be okay."

With another nod, the nurse retreated, closing the door with a loud click of a lock, and Logan's attention turned to his friend. Dick sat on the only available chair, so Logan had no choice but to sit near him, leaning awkwardly on the edge of the unmade hospital bed.

"How's it going, Dick?" He asked, placing his crutch up against the metal side table.

"Going home."

Dick continued to keep his eyes focused on the window, his pale face and blond hair illuminated by the sun. The white uniform he wore was similar to that of the nurse's scrubs and Logan briefly thought that it was still a better outfit than prison orange.

Logan crossed his arms, his eyes following Dick's out towards the sunlight. "Yeah. Once everything is settled with the case. Did your lawyer fill you in on what happened?"

Dick nodded. "Messed up."

A low chuckle left Logan's throat. "That's the understatement of the year. It's a Goddamn cluster-fuck is what it is."

"How're the kids?" Dick's head moved slowly towards Logan, but his eyes didn't make contact. "And Ronnie?"

Reaching up, Logan ran his fingers through his hair, letting out a deep sigh that reverberated in the room. "The kids are traumatized, but they have too much of Veronica and me in them so they're trying to _pretend_ like it's nothing. Jack has taken to following Veronica everywhere, but he won't admit it's because he's scared; and the twins have settled into some weird twin-mental-telepathy thing where they look at each other like something out of a Stephen King book and nod before actually talking to us."

Dick's head bounced up and down slightly, his eyes fixed on the green linoleum floor. "They'll be okay."

"Yeah, I know they eventually will, but right now I don't want to talk about them...I want to talk about you, amigo."

"Me?" Dick's eyes finally glanced up at Logan before lowering again.

"You need to know, everything I'm about to say is because I love you Dick, and I just want what's best for you."

Dick nodded his head, turning towards the window again.

"You need help, Dick - _professional_ help. Regardless of what Mercer did to set you up, those girls you hooked up with were sixteen years old. _Sixteen_. You may have others convinced that you didn't think they were that young, but I know how much you like to party with eighteen-year-olds, like you're still one of them, and I'm here to tell you it's wrong. You're not eighteen anymore and it's time that you started getting your life together, before it's too late."

Taking a breath, Logan paused, looking for any sign of recognition on his friend's face to anything he had said. Leaning forward, he placed his hand on Dick's shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze.

"I know your dad was an asshole to you and to Cassidy. I know your mom abandoned you both. I know that Cassidy's death still haunts you, but Dick, you have to stop hiding in a haze of drugs and booze and girls. It's time to let go of the past and move towards the future. And I don't mean just going back to that quack psychiatrist who gave you the prescription for pot – you need to get into treatment for your addictions so you can move on with your life. "

Closing his eyes, Dick's head dropped as he let out a deep breath. "What life, Logan? You have a life. You have a career. You have people that love you. I have none of that."

Logan swallowed hard, his chest heavy with emotion. "When I went into rehab I had nothing, Dick. You know I had hit rock bottom...you saw it - I wanted to die. But I turned it around and I got clean, found something I loved doing, and when Veronica saw that I was truly trying to live a good life, she stayed."

A small snort of laughter escaped Dick and he opened his eyes, turning his head towards Logan. "She would have loved you even if you were in the gutter."

"No. She would have tried to save me – dragged me out of the gutter - but it wouldn't have been real. I got my life together and _then_ we were able to make a life together because I could contribute to our relationship in a very positive way; in a way I couldn't even imagine when we were younger. With Veronica, we found in each other the person who balances us in life. Some days it's 50/50, sometimes it's 60/40, but we are both equipped with the skills to help ourselves and each other, and it's real and it works. That's what I want for you, Dick – I want you to have something real - whether that's a family or a career or just something to be proud of in your life."

Dick's hand covered Logan's, grasping his fingers in a vice-like grip. "I don't know if I can do it."

Logan leaned forward, his hand gently clutching the back of Dick's neck as his head bent to touch his forehead to Dick's.

"You can do this. I know you can. I've see you get tossed by the waves and come crawling out of the ocean with a grin on your face. You need to think of this as being pulled under by a really, really big wave – just take a deep breath and swim towards the shore, dude. I'll meet you there."

Releasing Dick, Logan sat back, leaning on the bed and stared at his friend as Dick continued to focus his gaze out the window, his features blank, his eyes glassy. Seconds turned to minutes as the friends lingered together in the silence of the space, Logan praying that his words would be enough to save his friend from himself.

"Hi Grandpa!"

Keith's eyes flickered open, focusing on Veronica and Jack sitting in a chair beside his bed before a small smile pressed across his lips. He raised his hand slightly in a tiny wave, dropping it back down on the hospital bed like a dead weight. Opening his mouth to speak, he started to prop himself up slightly in bed, before Veronica stopped him, laying her hand gently down on his chest.

"Save your strength, Dad. We just wanted to come by and check on you."

Keith nodded, lowering himself and closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again. It had been 48 hours since Keith woke up and in that time he had been visited by his own doctors, every specialist Logan could pay for, as well as two county deputies. He was still weak and his words were coming slowly, but he managed to identify that it was Mercer who broke into his house and attacked him. For now, they were monitoring him, hoping that the his words and thoughts would continue to come quicker as his body healed from his head wound.

"Lexie? Linc?" Keith whispered, his eyes moving around the room.

Veronica rolled her eyes. "They convinced us to let them go to soccer practice, so I dropped them off with Lianne and came to check on you, since the field isn't too far away. Jack decided to come with me."

"I gotta watch Mommy," Jack stated, shifting himself on her lap.

A soft chuckle shook Keith's body and he smiled warmly at his grandson. "Good."

Kissing the boy's head, Veronica wrapped her arms around her son and rocked him gently. "I have three very brave kids, Dad."

Keith's hand slipped between the cold metal bars on the hospital bed. Veronica reached out and took it, squeezing it gently. "Like their mom and dad."

Veronica nodded, tears coming to her eyes. "All this time, Logan and I have tried so hard to protect them from the world..."

"Resilient." Keith croaked. "Three smart, resilient kids."

Blinking back her tears, Veronica locked eyes with her father, his face beaming with pride.

"We didn't let that man scare us, Grandpa," Jack said, his voice strong and confident as he sat up in Veronica's lap. "Lexie told us to trip him with my Hot Wheels, and Jack hit him with big rocks, and I banged my pots and got the police to come, and Lexie and Linc shot him with Nerf guns."

Jack went quiet, his eyes dropping down to his lap. "Then Daddy came and there was the loud bang and the ambulance came and took Mommy away. But the baby is okay and so is Mommy. And Daddy says that man can't hurt us any more because he died."

Veronica's stomach turned and she closed her eyes. As resilient as she hoped her children would be, the facts of that night would never leave them. Jack was too young to hide his trauma as well as his siblings and she hoped that with time and help, the impact would fade over the years.

"An amazing story, Jack." Keith whispered, taking his hand away from Veronica and offering it to Jack. "I'm so proud of you."

Jack puffed up his small chest and flicked his head to the side, tossing his shaggy bangs out of his eyes, a beaming smile on his lips.

"How's Logan?" Keith's eyes focused back on Veronica and she shrugged in response.

"Coping. He went to talk to Dick about some things, but he's hyper-focused on taking care of me and the kids right now. It's distracting him from everything going on in his head."

Letting out a deep sigh, Keith's smile disappeared. "He's a good man...needs to remember that."

Veronica smiled, brushing a stray tear from her cheek. "If you could tell him that the next time you see him that would be great. I think he needs to hear it from someone other than me."

"We get to go home tomorrow!" Jack interrupted with excitement. "And Pony comes home too."

Keith released his hand and brought it back to his side, feeling around for the remote for the bed. "Can she come visit me?"

"Dogs don't go to hospitals!" The electric whirring of the bed raising Keith to an upright position made Jack giggle. "You're like a robot, Grandpa!"

"Not yet," Keith said, coughing slightly as he shifted around to make himself more comfortable. "But maybe soon."

"Robot Grandpa doesn't sound like a bad idea," Veronica said as she bounced Jack on her lap. "He'd be indestructible."

"I already am." Keith winked playfully at Veronica and she shook her head at him.

"Yes, well, when we get into the house tomorrow, Logan is going to hire movers to clean out our home office and put in a new guest room. Lianne is going to stay for a while and help us with the kids, and you can stay in the downstairs guest room until you are fully healed and able to go back home on your own."

"Veronica..." Keith started but she raised her hand up to stop him.

"Don't argue – I don't have the strength or patience right now, old man. This is how it's going to be. You need time to recover and if you're with us, I can keep an eye on you, since I won't be going back to work for a while. And as for Lianne...Hunter is staying with a friend for a few weeks until his exams are done, then he's going to come out here and crash with us. We'll all be together – just one big happy family."

Veronica pursed her lips, forcing a tight smile. The idea of having her mother and father under one roof was an idea that she was still warming up to as well, but she knew enough to hide it from Keith.

Resting his head back against his pillow, Keith rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "Fine."

"Fine." Veronica replied, quirking her eyebrow at him.

"Yeah!" Jack happily clapped. "A big, happy family."

In spite of herself, Veronica giggled, enveloping Jack in a bear hug. "That's right, little dude. That's us. One very big, very happy family."

Keith nodded, smiling at Veronica and closed his eyes, releasing a deep, content sigh. Sitting quietly with Jack, Veronica watched her father slip back into a peaceful sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Tucker let out a little squack of discontent, his chubby baby face contorting in a way that told Veronica he was gearing up for a loud, demanding cry.

"Give me a second, little man."

Veronica fumbled around under her shirt, releasing the clasp of her nursing bra. She pulled up her gauzy blouse and slipped the infant underneath. The newborn immediately clamped on to her nipple and began sucking, letting out a little baby sigh of relief. She dropped her blouse down over him, cradling his swaddled, squishy body close to her.

Leaning back in the patio chair, Veronica shimmied on the cushion to make herself comfortable. A light Fall breeze brushed through the backyard, kicking up some of the leaves that had fallen from the trees. Pony barked happily and began chasing them as Jack followed close behind, screaming with delight.

Veronica always loved this time, just after the kids were born, and the birth of their fourth child was no exception. Tucker Reynolds Mars' arrival a few weeks prior brought with it a quiet contentment in the family that had been missing in the previous months. Jack was thrilled to change his title from 'little brother' to 'big brother' and took great pride in helping Veronica with him, in whatever small way he could. The twins were equally excited and insisted that Veronica and Logan drive them to school after he was born so they could 'show off' their baby brother to their friends. And the sight of Logan holding their baby confidently in one hand, Tucker's tiny body pressed to his, as Logan walked him back and forth in their room in the middle of the night, always seemed to make Veronica's heart skip several beats.

"...and I'm telling you, Son, they just have to change a few people on their lineup, and _next_ season will be the Padre's best. I know it."

Keith appeared from the house carrying a tray filled with raw hamburger patties. Logan followed him through the patio doors carrying a large Ziploc bag full of marinated vegetables.

"You say that every year, Keith." Logan chuckled, placing the vegetables down on the outdoor counter near the barbeque. "Maybe if we get season tickets next year that'll help their chances."

Keith placed the hamburgers on the other side of the barbeque and snapped his fingers. "Yes! That'll change their luck! Good idea."

A soccer ball came flying across the yard, hitting the deck rails with a loud thud before it rebounded back to the twins.

"Hey! Keep it on the ground, guys. We're not the net." Logan called out to them.

"Sorr-eeeee." The twins sung back in unison.

Linc swept the ball away from Lexie and kicked it down the yard. It skimmed under the swings towards the bushes and the siblings pursued it, shoving each other a little as they ran.

Veronica rolled her eyes. "They think they're playing rugby."

Logan swivled on his heels to face Veronica, pointing his index finger at her. "That's an idea..."

"No! They have soccer and swimming and Taekwondo. Enough with the activities." Veronica stated, pointing her finger back at Logan.

When they first returned to the house, the transition was hard. Jack originally refused to go into his bedroom alone and so they moved his bed into Linc's room. Lexie began sleep-walking and talking in her sleep, causing them to pull out the old baby-gate to protect her from falling down the stairs at night. Veronica's panic consumed her only once, on the first night when she lay on her back in the bed where Mercer attacked her, staring up at the ceiling fixture. During those first days, Logan traded sleep for sitting up in a chair in the living room, keeping silent watch over his family. With some time, counselling, and weekly martial arts lessons, they began to find their strength again, earning how to cope as a family so they could all finally put the past behind them.

Logan walked towards her, his finger still extended and playfully hooked it around Veronica's. She giggled and hooked her finger to his, giving him a little tug closer. Leaning over, he kissed her forehead, his smiling face beaming down at her.

The sound of the gate opening made Logan stand up straight again, his hand resting on Veronica's shoulder.

"Hi! Sorry we're late," Lianne said as she and Hunter came up to the steps of the deck. "The pies took a little longer in the oven than I estimated."

"That's okay, Mom - Dad and Logan have the barbeque covered..." Veronica smiled as Logan walked up to Lianne, taking the tray of pies from her hands and placed them on the patio table. "...and the salad is tossed and in the fridge."

"Hello Lianne," Keith said with a smile. "How was your week? Did the Super' come and fix your garbage disposal yet?"

Lianne followed Logan onto the deck, walking over to Keith, she patted his back.

"No. So if you don't mind, I think I will take you up on your offer to fix it. The smell is becoming a bit overwhelming in the apartment."

Keith chuckled. "No problem. I'll come by on Tuesday after my doctor's appointment, if that works."

"That would be wonderful, thank you." Lianne brushed her long white-blond hair over her shoulder and smiled warmly.

"Hunter!" Jack yelled before launching himself at his uncle, enveloping the tall boy's leg in a bear hug.

"Hey little buddy," Hunter replied with a smile, ruffling Jack's hair playfully. "Keeping out of trouble?"

"No," Jack replied with a laugh.

Over the summer, Hunter had joined Lianne in Neptune and found that the climate – and the girls he met while learning how to surf – agreed with him. The family made the decision to move to Neptune so Lianne could continue to help Veronica when the baby was born, and Hunter could continue his high-school studies at Pan High. Tall and lanky, with a head full of dark black hair, Hunter's easy-going personality helped him adapt easily to his new life in California. Lianne confided to Veronica that Hunter enjoyed the company of Keith and Logan, and moving to Neptune help to fill the void left by his absent father.

Lifting Jack up in the air, Hunter planted the five-year-old on his shoulders as Jack screamed with happiness. "Come on, let's go play soccer with Lexie and Linc."

As the adults watched the two boys cross the lawn, the sound of the gate opening and closing again made everyone's heads turn.

"Hey."

Dick stepped into view. In one hand, he held a brown paper bag; the other hand ran through his blond mop of hair. Dressed in khaki shorts and a green Polo shirt, he shuffled slightly, his gaze skimming between all the people on the deck.

His stint in the rehab facility ended a few days after Tucker was born and Logan – sleep deprived and unkempt – insisted on making the trek out to pick him up and bring him back home to the beach house. In the days that followed, Logan checked in with him every day, making sure Dick was taking care of himself and meeting with his outreach counsellor. Sometimes, they talked for only a few minutes; sometimes, they talked for an hour. He expressed how he wished he could do more for his friend, but Dick understood and told him often how he appreciated Logan just being there to talk.

Logan walked down the step, opening his arms to embrace his friend. "Good to see you."

Dick patted Logan's back, his eyes fixed on Veronica. "Good to see you guys too." Clearing his throat, he stepped away from Logan and lifted the bag. "I brought a present for your new little dude."

"Thank you Dick," Veronica said with a nod and a smile. "That's very thoughtful of you."

Pursing his lips, Dick nodded as Logan took the bag from him. Reaching inside, Logan pulled out a blue one-piece sun-suit with a small brimmed sun-hat attached to it.

"The girl at the shop said it was SPF, like, 200 or something," Dick said, waving his hand nonchalantly at the gift. "It'll keep Tucker all nice and safe on the beach."

Logan clasped his hand down on Dick's shoulder and smiled. "Thanks Dick. That's really great of you."

"Well, you know, if we start taking the twins out to learn how to surf, then I figured that Tucker and Jack could come and play on the beach with Veronica while we're out in the ocean." Dick shrugged at his suggestion, glancing again between Veronica and Logan.

"That sounds like a great idea," Keith interjected. "Maybe Hunter could join you too."

Logan's face lit up as he turned towards Veronica. "That would be awesome. Hunter's a natural on the board. We can make our own Dawn Patrol...just like the old days."

Veronica shook her head. "No way. If you guys are going to take the kids out for early morning surf runs, count me and Jack and Tucker out. We'll be here, sleeping."

Tucker pulled himself off of her, letting out a large burp and a sigh. Veronica snickered and pulled him out from under her blouse, laying him lengthwise on her lap, his head near her knees, as she attempted to discreetly shove her breast back in her bra under her shirt.

"Let me take him," Lianne said as she picked up Tucker from Veronica's lap, cradling him to her shoulder. Patting him gently, she began rocking back and forth and humming softly.

"Thanks Mom," Veronica said, straightening her blouse and rising. "How are those burgers coming, Dad? I'm starving."

Keith lifted the lid to the barbeque and waved his hand over the grill, testing the heat. "Feels about right. You know, to get a good burger, you can't rush the process, Veronica."

Rolling her eyes, Veronica made her way to the edge of the deck, leaning on the railing to look across the lawn toward the kids at the other end of the yard.

"Okay, Guy Fieri - don't forget about the hot dogs in the fridge for Jack."

"I can grab them," Dick offered, coming up the steps. "I'm going to help myself a Coke from the fridge. Anyone else want anything?"

"If you could grab me a cold Sprite, I would appreciate it, Richard," Keith said as Dick passed by him on the way into the house.

"You got it, Mr. Mars." Dick clicked his tongue and shot his index fingers at Keith before disappearing into the house.

Logan climbed the steps, coming up behind Veronica, his arms wrapping around her thick waist. She leaned into him and he kissed the nape of her neck.

The kids squealed with laughter as Hunter chased them around the back yard, his arms up high above his head, and he growled like a grizzly. The three quickly climbed the ladder up to the top of the play structure, their heads popping out at the top to look down at Hunter. Their faces were lit up with happiness as they laughed hysterically at Hunter, who was now skulking around on the ground, still making bear noises.

Veronica's arms moved across Logan's and he tightened his grip on her, hugging her soft post-pregnancy belly. Warmth spread through Veronica's skin and she inhaled slowly, the cool evening air and the musky smell of Logan's skin stirring her senses.

As it so often did, Veronica's mind sifted through thoughts of them together; young Logan, Lilly, Duncan, and her outside by the pool; laying in bed with Logan at the Neptune Grande, staring at him across the pillow from her; the sight of him in his Navy whites, meeting her at the airport; the tears of joy in his eyes when they found out they were pregnant; the way Logan's lips parted in awe as he watched his children make their way from her body; the many, many days they had ahead of them, walking hand in hand on the beach, while their children bustled around them.

"How are you feeling?" Logan whispered in Veronica's ear.

Veronica turned, softly kissing Logan's cheek.

"Happy. Very, very happy."


End file.
